The Highgate Legacy
by ElminStar
Summary: Jedi, Sith, it matters little where family is concerned. Follow Helena Highgate and her companion Vette as they take on the universe together, and help her family do the same. (Just an FYI, the Smuggler is a neutral class in this story, able to go to both Republic and Imperial space.)
1. Family

**Legacy of the Highgates**

 **C1: Family**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So, after re-reading this story a couple of times, I found it lacking to say the least. I have begun editing existing chapters and adding new ones. Because of that I will delete all the old chapters and for the time being upload the new ones bi-weekly. My writing style has changed a lot over the last couple of years and I hope it will show in the coming chapters, which will continue up to the end of the Shadows of Revan expansion, minus the Hutt Cartel. I am also working on a sequel for this story which will cover the Zakuul story arcs. With that said, I hope you will enjoy these new and expanded chapters.**

Her training was done, Helena Highgate had defeated all of the trials put in front of her, even though she was brought in earlier than the others. They were simply not strong enough to survive it all, but she did, for she was a Highgate, and they were born survivors.

The ancient weapon she had fought so hard to get, was currently strapped safely to her hip, together with the one that used to belong to her father, sent to her by her oldest sister Annabella. She was underway to the Imperial Fleet with her new friend and companion Vette, since they were ordered to take the shuttle to Dromund Kaas to meet her new Master, Darth Baras.

Her new companion Vette, who had helped her secure the lightsaber was currently sitting next to her, suspiciously quiet for the first time since she met her in the slave pens of Korriban. "Are you okay Vette, you're being awfully quiet."

Vette glared a bit at her, which got her a quirked eyebrow. "I'm okay I guess, on the one hand I'm glad to be out of that cage, but on the other hand my life hasn't improved much, I'm still a slave at the end of the day."

The red-haired human smiled at her. "Not for very much longer if I have a say about it. I know what it's like to be seen as a slave, I've seen it happen with my sister Roshana, who has also recently completed her training to be a Sith Sorcerer. They thought she was a slave as well and treated her as such, no matter how much she proved everyone wrong. I promise you to get that shock collar off as soon as we finish our business on Dromund Kaas, which I certainly hope will be soon, and I hope you know that I will never, ever see you as a slave."

Vette smiled at her. "You're not so bad as I originally thought, on Korriban you showed no mercy to anyone who crossed you, and here you are wanting to help me. Are you not afraid I might run away when you take that collar off?"

"You may try, but then you will miss out on all the fun we will have during our trip, not to mention all the money we can make during those travels." Helena said with a knowing smirk.

Vette smiled brightly at that. "You know, when you put it like that, I really can't refuse. So how do I call you, because it will be a little strange to me to call you Master, will Boss do?"

Helena smiled at her. "In private you may call me by my name, but in front of my master it would be best to call me Boss, I don't want to be anyone's master."

"Sure thing Helena, wow, that sounds weird, I'll just go with Boss for now. But could you tell me about your sister, what is she like?" Vette said with a smile.

Helena smiled at that. "Roshana is my twin sister, she was sent to the Academy at the same time as I was, but was held back by her instructor. Out of the two of us, she is the one that has greater Force potential, as well as a greater knack for insanity, while I am usually a bit more focused and better in lightsaber combat, I also have three older sisters that I unfortunately don't see as often, since the other set of twins, Cordelia and Victoria went to Tython to train as Jedi years ago, and my eldest sister Annabella is a smuggler who roamed the galaxy for riches, until she secured Nok Drayen's treasure and defeated the Voidwolf, after that she kind of settled down and only flies for the most exclusive buyers, but she makes sure she sends all four of us an allowance of sorts, every few months or so, even if it is more than any of us will ever need."

"What about your parents, where are they?" Vette asked intrigued.

"Unfortunately they both died in a freak accident, which is hardly surprising with six Force-sensitive humans in one house, it was kind of rare for humans to have that many Force-sensitive children to begin with, so from that time we were shunned by most of the city and I eventually stowed away with Annabella when she came home to Alderaan. You see, my parents were also Force users, My father was quite a high ranking Sith Lord and my mother was a Jedi, they met on Alderaan with the intent to kill each other, but fell in love the moment they locked lightsabers. They then faked their deaths and settled down on Alderaan, and I guess the rest is history." Helena said with a bit of a sad smile.

"That sounds like such a sad story, at least you still keep in contact with your sisters, I lost contact with my family a long time ago." Vette said softly.

Helena took a good look around her and smiled at her companion, giving her a quick hug. "If you're okay with it, I would like to be your family for now, until we have the means to go and find your family."

Vette smiled and relaxed in her arms. "You might be a Sith, but you're just a big softy on the inside, I think I could get used to this."

"Don't get me wrong Vette, on the battlefield I will still rend people in two if I have to, especially if they are a danger to you, and I will still obey the commands of my master for the time being, but that doesn't mean I let the Sith rule my life or my heart. I must admit I have always loved a good fight, and that is part of the reason I was sent to Korriban together with my sister. She's magically as strong as I am physically."

Vette smiled at her. "I bet, but I must admit she sounds kind of creepy, all that magical power doesn't exactly sound like she is overly stable."

Helena laughed lightly at that, which surprised Vette a little. "She is far from stable, even when we were children she did things that were a bit crazy, and I doubt the things she went through during her training would have helped. Just between you and me, she still scares me sometimes."

Vette laughed at that. "Who would have thought, the brave and fearless Sith, afraid of her twin sister, don't worry, I'll keep quiet."

Helena smiled as they dropped out of hyperspace, the Imperial Fleet quickly coming into view as the pilot confirmed his approach and landing bay.

Within the hour they disembarked and were walking towards security on the Fleet, when a very familiar person walked towards them, a huge alien creature and a young girl following the petite girl.

"Helena, how good to see you again, and with your own slave as well, how wonderful." The girl said with a sadistic smirk.

"Roshana, good to see you again too. I see you have also brought some company since I saw you last." Helena said with a smirk, not acknowledging her sister's stab to Vette.

Roshana smirked at that. "Yes, this is my Dashade, Khem-Val, a Force Eater that I bound in the Tomb of Tulak Hord, and this lovely young thing is Kory, a girl that was in the same pack as I was, I saved her and as thanks she wanted to come with me, and you know I didn't want to waste potential when I see it."

The creature merely nodded and glared at Helena, while Kory gave her a shy smile. "This is my companion Vette, a gift from my master Darth Baras when I left Korriban."

"Companion, yeah right, she is a slave judging by that collar. Did you not take any of Anna's lessons to heart?" Roshana asked with a growl.

"Of course I did, I plan to remove that collar as soon as we finish our business with my master on Dromund Kaas, I find myself quite enamored with her already." Helena said with a smile.

Roshana smiled at that. "That's good to hear sister, let us travel to Dromund Kaas together, my master Darth Zash is expecting me."

Helena shook her head. "No, I haven't had a decent meal in weeks, so Vette and I are going to get something to eat first, but we'll surely see each other again."

Roshana nodded and gave her sister a quick hug before she, her Dashade and the human girl made their way to the Dromund Kaas shuttle.

"Now I get why you are afraid of her, she gives me the creeps." Vette said once the two were out of earshot.

Helena smiled and led her Twi'lek to the Cantina. "Order what you want Vette, we have plenty of money to spend on a good meal."

She smiled and ordered a lavish meal, while Helena did the same for herself. Even though the Force could sustain her, some food every once in a while was still nice.

"So, what's the plan when we get to Dromund Kaas, are you going to do everything your Master tells you?" Vette asked once their food arrived.

Helena smiled at her, glad that the Cantina was mostly deserted. "I'll have to, at least for the time being, but I do know a lot of Sith politics and know that we will have to watch our backs a lot. Treason could lie around every corner, but I do know that together we stand a very good chance of going a long way."

Vette smiled at that. "I hope you are right, I have no intention of going back to the slave pens, not on Korriban or anywhere else. I kind of like it here with you."

"Kind of? I thought we really connected on Korriban, guess I was wrong." Helena said with a teasing tone.

Vette blushed at that. "Every time I think you can't surprise me anymore, you find a way to surprise me. I don't think I have ever heard of a Sith with a sense of humor, or a Sith who smiled as much as you."

Helena smirked at that. "You will find I am full of surprises, Vette. We'll get to know each other very well in the coming months."

Vette only smiled at her. "I guess you're right, come on, the shuttle to Dromund Kaas will leave in a few minutes."

"Last time I checked, I was the boss here, but you're right, we do have to go." Helena said with a smile.

Vette shrugged and smiled at her. "Sorry, but it was just too good an opportunity to let slide." Helena smiled and wrapped a friendly arm around the shoulder of her companion.

The Twi'lek blushed a little at that as they boarded the shuttle and unbeknownst to them, Roshana boarded as well, sitting in the shadows to observe her sister.

The black haired Sith Sorceress suspected something was already brewing between her sister and the Twi'lek, and she felt it through her strong connection to the Force, which made her just slightly jealous. Being twins they had always been very competitive with each other, and now it seemed that her sister would find love sooner than she would, although she felt something that was similar to what she felt for Kory, a sisterly bond that they would both need.

She knew Helena could probably feel her presence if she focused, and the occasional smirk from her sister in her general direction let her know that Helena knew she was here.

…

By the time Helena and Vette had gotten through the check-in on Dromund Kaas, she was already done with the Imperial capital. It felt too constricting to have all of these rules to abide by.

"Are you okay Boss? You look kind of antsy." Vette said softly.

"That's because I am Vette. I don't like this Imperial world at all. Too many rules and too little freedom. The sooner we can leave here, the better it is for the both of us." Helena said with a slight growl.

Vette smiled at her. "If you go on a massacre here, would you mind warning me first. I'll make sure to get out of the way first."

Helena smiled at her. "I'll warn you first, but I promise that you will never be hurt by my hand. I've come to care a lot about you in the short time that we have known each other."

The words were barely out of her mouth before they were met with a scrawny looking man who seemed to want to get their attention.

"You're the one, not like the scabs that exited the shuttle with you. you radiate power, lord. I bow before you. I serve Lord Baras. He sent me to meet his new apprentice, and I made sure I was here on time."

"Well I'm met, now what." Helena asked with a half growl, already feeling her anger boiling close to the surface.

"I'm just a slave who owes his every breath to the tolerance of Lord Baras. He said to introduce you to Dromund Kaas." He said nervously.

"Get on with it man, I don't have all day." Helena spat out.

"Of course, my lord, you don't have to tell me twice. Lord Baras ordered me to encourage you to explore Kaas City. Imperials maintain the order, but they won't bother you. When you are ready, Lord Baras will meet you in his personal chambers, and I hope you will tell him I served you well?"

Helena narrowed her eyes and smirked at him. "If you can make sure to be out of my sight within two seconds, I might let you live, that's all you're going to get from me."

The man visibly gasped and doubted a moment before he ran. "Too slow." Helena said as she buried her lightsaber into his body.

Vette's eyes widened at that. "Wow, didn't take you long to start the Dromund Kaas death toll."

Helena smiled at her companion. "I'm sorry, but he was grating on my nerves. I hope I didn't scare you too much."

She smiled at that. "Of course not, I'm used to these things from you. I'm just glad you don't have these outbursts against me."

"Why would I, I've grown used to your quirky and funny nature that I don't even notice that anymore."

Vette smiled brightly at her as they got into a taxi service to the Citadel. "Thanks, you're the coolest."

Helena smirked at that. "I know, thank you Vette."

"And so modest too, I guess that comes with being a Sith." She said with a teasing wink.

She smirked again and relaxed into the chair a little as Dromund Kaas flew by below them.

When they arrived at the Sith Sanctum, Vette hid behind her Master a bit. "It's so huge, do you think they were compensating for something when they built this."

"Nobody knows, all I know that all of this pompous bullshit is already grating on my nerves. Let's just go and meet my Master and do what he wants." Helena said softly.

Vette nodded and made sure to stay close to her Master, following her through the halls of the Sith Sanctum.

Helena on her turn was telling the truth when she said it was already grating on her nerves. She became Sith to kill her enemies and satiate her lust for combat, not to play politics for a bunch of Darth's that had so many secret agenda's that she got a headache from just thinking about it.

As they entered the ante chamber of her Master, Helena was getting a bit nervous. She got a bad feeling from her Master back on Korriban, and that feeling only got stronger the more time she spent with him.

"Ah apprentice, how good of you to join me, and I see you've decided to keep the slave, I hope she amuses you. Now on to business. Your responsibilities will bring you into contact with my various minions. Meet my directives and you may do as you will to anyone you encounter, adversary or ally." Baras said without turning to them.

"I will use my best judgment, master." Helena said confidently.

Baras nodded and turned to them. "I have built a vast network of spies and operatives embedded throughout the Sith, Republic and Jedi alike. I have hands eyes and ears everywhere."

"And what am I to be, a hand, eye or ear?" Helena asked a bit confused.

"You are my enforcer, deployed to protect my interests, intimidate my rivals and destroy my enemies. It is time for your tenure to begin. A military starship is touching down at the Kaas City cargo port, it brings a vitally important prisoner to me. You will meet the officer in charge, Commander Lanklyn there and make sure he and his men successfully off-load this prisoner." Baras said with a creepy voice.

Helena smirked at him. "If you're sending me you must be expecting trouble."

Baras only nodded at that. "We must always assume that we are being plotted against, especially when the stakes are high. Now go, and return to me when you are finished. We have much to do."

Helena nodded and bowed before she left the chambers with Vette in tow.

When they were out of hearing range Vette pushed herself closer to the Sith. "Don't take this the wrong way, but that guy really gives me the creeps." She said in a whisper.

"He has that effect on me too, and if he wants to use me as his enforcer, we will probably be sent to the far reaches of the known universe, to silence his enemies and enforce his will, but eventually I think he will betray us, so we will have to be wary." She said as she wrapped an arm around the Twi'lek.

"Well, if that does happen, we'll get through this together, you know we are an amazing team." Vette said with a smile.

Helena smiled at that as they stepped into the taxi to Kaas City. "I know we are, and there are few people I would rather have by my side then you."

"When you say few people, how many are we talking here, cause you know it makes me feel special that you think of me that way." Vette said with a slight blush.

"The few people I trust as much as you are my four sisters, and that really doesn't count since they are my family. You are my best friend." Helena said with a smile, while she added something to that inside of her mind. ' _amongst other things. Love interest is one, invader of my dreams, another, and of course let's not forget the one reason I tend to smile_ _more_ _and push back my violent urges.'_

Vette only smiled and cuddled into her. "You are my best friend too, and I like to think you are my family, since I have no way to find out where my sister and mother are, if they are even still alive."

Helena only smiled at her. "I would gladly be your family until we have the means to find yours."

Vette's smile brightened at that. "We're a quirky family though, the Sith and the slave, would make one hell of a holo-novel."

"You are not a slave Vette, and as I said before, as soon as I am able to do so, I will take that slave-collar from you, and then we will burn it." Helena said seriously.

"I know you said that, and I know you will, I was only teasing you a bit." The Twi'lek said with a wink.

Helena smiled as they got into the taxi once again. "I still think it would have been easier to have that conversation via a secured holo. It would have saved us a whole lot of time."

"It's probably part of the Sith way of over-complicating things, and I'm glad that you are different from them." Vette said with a smile.

"Oh don't worry Vette, you'll find out soon enough that I'm actually a very laid back person, except when it comes to battle, then I tend to get carried away." Helena said with a smile.

Vette only smiled as they touched down at the spaceport and made their way to the docking bay, arriving just in time to see the Imperial soldiers unload the man in carbonite.

"Hey Captain Oblivious, Boo." Vette said as they were within hearing range.

The commanding officer startled a bit, making Helena and Vette smirk at each other. "Oh, I didn't see you there, Lord Baras didn't need to send a welcoming party."

"Apparently Darth Baras feels otherwise. Take it and leave here, I don't want to stay here any longer than necessary." Helena said with a growl.

"Of course my Lord, at once. Men take that oversized block of ice and fall in." Commander Lanklyn said to his men.

Hearing someone behind them Helena grabbed her lightsabers and turned around. "Not so fast. My master ordered that block of ice, and it is coming with me. Surrender it and no one will get hurt." A man said with a smirk.

"Your master is going to be disappointed. I have no qualms in ending you here and now to get what I want." Helena said as she ignited her lightsabers.

The man only smirked as he drew a gun, but was not quick enough to dodge Helena's attack as she rend him in half, Vette making quick work of the sniper that laid in wait.

That left only one man and before he could run Helena choked the life out of him. "Pathetic, not even a real challenge." She scoffed before turning to Lanklyn. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear, move that block of ice to the Sith Sanctum before I give my lightsabers another test on you."

Lanklyn paled and bowed before ordering his men to the Sith Sanctum.

Once they were out of earshot Helena pulled Vette into her side. "You were amazing back there, Vette." She said with a smile.

Vette blushed a little from the praise and relaxed in Helena's arms. "What can I say, I've been able to handle a blaster for as long as I have been able to remember, and it has helped me a lot in staying alive, but I guess now I have my very own Sith to protect me."

Helena smiled at that. "I will always protect you Vette. No one will ever hurt you again, not as long as I'm around."

Vette's blush intensified as the entered the taxi yet again. "One would always say the big bad Sith had a crush on me."

Helena blushed at that. "Perhaps, but even if I did it would be a bit too soon to admit it, now would it."

"I guess you're right, we don't know each other that well yet, so it would do us both good to get to know each other a bit better before we start making confessions." Vette said with a soft smile.

Helena smiled and wrapped an arm around Vette's shoulder as they traveled towards the Sith Sanctum.

…

When they were on their way to the Dark Temple a few days later, Vette and Helena were both getting increasingly more nervous. The Dark Temple was known to drive people mad and they were ordered to go right to the heart of it.

Vette glanced at her Sith companion and was a bit worried with the look she had on her face. Just yesterday she almost singlehandedly caused a massacre at the estate of a renegade Sith Lord, and left only his wife alive. She had noticed how much Helena seemed to revel in the carnage and couldn't help but feel attracted a bit more to the red head.

"Are you nervous Vette?" Helena asked softly.

"Not really, I've just heard stories of the Dark Temple while I was in the slave pens and while I know nothing in there will hurt me while you are with me, I heard it tends to drive people mad."

Helena smiled at her. "You'll be fine Vette, you've got a strong mind, otherwise they would have disposed of you right after they took you prisoner. I think it was fated that we would meet there."

Vette smiled at that. "Perhaps, but only time will tell what happens to us next, first we have to survive the temple, and after that we will see."

Helena only nodded as the Temple came into sight, and she immediately started thinking about the best line of approach, but when she heard a familiar crackle of lightning and noticed the bodies already littered across the grounds, accompanied by a very familiar cackle, she and Vette silently made their way to the Temple entrance.

"I think my dear sister has beaten us here, let's go say hello." Helena said with a smile.

Vette only nodded as they made their way to the Temple, and by now Helena could feel Roshana's presence nearby, which made her smile.

Grabbing her lightsabers and flashing Vette a smile, Helena charged forward to cut down one of the survivors that tried to attack her sister from behind.

Roshana noticed and flashed her sister a smirk before continuing into the temple, and it didn't escape Vette that Helena got a similar smirk on her face. "What was that all about, doesn't she want to talk to us?"

Helena smiled at her. "This just became a contest, my dear Vette. The first one to conclude their business in the Temple will have a favor owed to the other, we've done this since we were little girls, and as it stands now I'm in the lead, and I would like to keep it that way." She said before charging after her sister.

Vette smiled and quickly followed the redheaded Sith before she got out of sight. "Your family is weird."

They cut their way through the crazed people that attacked them inside the temple, and by now Helena had gained a substantial lead on her sister.

When they reached the inner Sanctum of the Temple where the Ravager was stored, which was the object Darth Baras had ordered them to procure. "This is almost too easy. Roshana will certainly be pissed about the fact that I won again."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, we still have to beat her back to the Sith Sanctum if you want to make this count, right?" Vette asked with a smile.

"Oh aren't you clever, but you're right, we'll meet up with her at the Sanctum, let's go." Helena said with a smile.

Vette nodded and followed her Sith back to the nearest taxi pad, shooting down a couple more crazy people on the way when they threatened to attack them, or were actually stupid enough to attack them.

Within the hour they were back at the Sith Sanctum, where a smirking Roshana was waiting for them. "Well, well, look who finally showed her face. It seems you lost this one Helena."

Helena only smirked at her. "It seems so Roshana, but I am quite willing to concede defeat on this one, given I won our last three contests."

Roshana shrugged and smirked at her sister. "Maybe, but I think you'll agree with me that from now on our contests will become a lot more interesting, wouldn't you agree?"

"I think they will sister, but if you would excuse us, we have a package to deliver to my master. I'll see you soon." Helena said as she betrayed a smile.

Roshana smiled as well. "We have business with my master as well, take care Helena." She said before walking into the Citadel.

Helena smiled as her sister walked away before she walked to Vette. "Ready to get this over and done with?"

Vette nodded and followed her friend as they made their way to Darth Baras' chambers.

As they entered they could see the large man standing in front of a table where another man was strapped to, and it seemed he had already been tortured.

"I was successful, Master, I have retrieved the Ravager." Helena said softly.

"Very good, my apprentice, you have made me a very happy man today. This wretch is a Republic Agent and I want information from him, and the device you have brought me will help me. In his current condition we will have a few minutes to play with him until the Ravager will turn his brain into liquid." Darth Baras said with an audible smirk.

Helena handed over the Ravager to her master and retook her place beside Vette, ready to shield the blue skinned Twi'lek if needed.

Vette mouthed a quick thank you as Darth Baras applied the Ravager to his victim, and when she saw what the device did, she quickly turned into Helena's robes.

The interrogation seemed to go on for hours, and by the time it was done Baras heaved a heavy sigh before turning to the pair. "Nomen Karr, that is a name I grow tired of hearing. He is my oldest and most hated enemy who infiltrated the Sith and nearly killed me when I rooted him out. If his Padawan is able to see through disguise so easily, she must be stopped. By any means necessary. You will be the one to do this, and since it will most likely take you to the far reaches of the galaxy. I have ordered a ship to be made ready for you. See this ship as my gift to you, my apprentice. Go to my personal hangar in the spaceport and claim it, we will speak about my next move when you are on board."

"Of course, my master." Helena said with a bow before she and Vette made their way outside.

Vette looked up at her Sith and smiled at the look of glee on her face. "Your own ship, that's amazing."

Helena smiled at her as they stepped into the taxi. "I know right, finally we have somewhere to kick back and relax. It feels like we have been running around for ages already."

Vette only nodded at that, although Helena could see there was something else on her mind. "Don't worry Vette, as soon as we take off, I'm going to remove that collar." Helena whispered in the Twi'lek's ear.

"You're the best." Vette said softly.

Helena smirked at that. "I know, you've told me that before."

Vette shook her head as they arrived at the spaceport, where they quickly made their way to the hangar, both of them gasping a little when they saw the ship. "Would you look at that, we're traveling in style now." Vette said with a bright smile.

Helena only nodded as they made their way to the ship, both of them giggling like little girls when the ramp lowered for them.

When they saw the interior of the ship, they had to smile. It was not luxurious by any means, but they felt at peace in it, or in Helena's case, as much as peace as she could be, and the red haired Sith knew this was the beginning of a very interesting trip for the pair of them.


	2. First Assignment

**Legacy of the Highgates**

 **C2: First Assignment**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

Helena relaxed in the pilot's seat of her new Fury class starship, which was floating in Imperial space just outside the Imperial Fleet. Her feet were dangling off the side and as much of a content smile as she could manage graced her face.

Her master, Darth Baras had just given her the order to go to Balmorra and right now they were preparing for that journey.

Vette was seated next to her and was smiling at her Sith at peace. "So… about that shock collar. You said you were going to take it off once we were done with your master's assignments." She said nervously.

Helena smiled at the nerves her friend showed. "I did say that. Come here, let me take that thing off you."

Feeling courageous, Vette took a seat in the Sith's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck.

With a blush Helena took off the shock collar, and threw it on the ground once it was off, although Vette made no effort to get back to her seat again. "You're really comfy, I could lie like this forever."

Helena smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You feel pretty good against me too. I could get used to this." She said as she softly stroked one of the blue lekku.

Vette gave an ever so soft moan and smiled at her friend. "Well, you better not, who knows what people might say if they find out you got soft because of your slave, since that is what people will see me as."

"I would kill anyone that would dare call you that, and you don't have to worry, I'll keep our cuddling private, no one needs to know what we do in our spare time." Helena said seriously.

She smiled at that. "I never figured you for the cuddling type, I guess we learn something new every day."

Helena smiled at her. "I used to cuddle with Roshana all the time, and while I know she might not look it, with her family and those she is close to she is quite affectionate."

Vette smiled at that. "I still have a hard time picturing that, but I've learned to take things in stride with you."

"You'll be surprised at me, Vette. I am capable of emotions and affection to others, just not when I am fighting someone." Helena said with a smirk.

"I didn't expect you to, but I am looking forward to seeing more of that other side of my ruthless Sith Warrior." Vette said almost in a purr, something that already drove Helena wild with desire for the blue skinned Twi'lek.

Helena looked at her with a smirk. "Really Vette. I would almost say you were flirting with me."

Vette blushed at that. "Maybe I am, would you be against that? Because I can easily stop it."

Helena smiled at her. "I don't mind you flirting with me, as long as you will not be surprised I will act on it one day, and of course keep it here in the ship. We can't let the outside see that I've gone soft."

Vette's blush darkened a bit, not having expected this from her Sith companion at this stage in their friendship, but it gave her good hopes for their future. She didn't want to admit it, but the blue skinned Twi'lek had a tremendous crush on the Sith, and she just couldn't place that special feeling that she felt in her heart every time Helena smiled at her. "I'm okay with that. We don't need people reporting things back to your master. That could be dangerous."

Helena nodded at that. "That it would, but I think we've dawdled long enough. We should make our way to Balmorra."

"I had a feeling you would say that. Everything is prepared for our trip, so you just have to press the button to fire the engines and we can get going." Vette said although she actually made no effort to get off Helena's lap.

"As much as I like to have you this close, I have to contact someone, but you're more than welcome to join me." Helena said with a smile.

"But you're so comfy to lie against Helena. Can't this call wait?" Vette asked with a pout.

Helena smiled at that. "I know I'm comfy to lie against, but I promised her I would call as soon as I finished my trials and I had the ability to call her."

Vette pouted and reluctantly got off the redhead, following her to the center deck.

Helena activated the Holoconsole and put in the frequency she had gotten. "This is the Fury calling the XS-Freighter Highgate's Legacy."

A woman with similar features answered. "This is Highgate's Legacy, who is calling?"

Helena pulled down her cowl and smiled. "I'm wounded to hear that you don't recognize your favorite sister's voice, Anna."

"Can you blame me Lena, that cowl covers most of your face, and you are not my favorite, you all are. You know that. How have you been?" Annabella asked with a smile.

"I've been doing okay, I finished my trials on Korriban and we're underway to Balmorra, I trust you're doing good as well?"

Annabelle gave them a once over, giving her sister a knowing smile. "Congratulations Helena, I'm glad everything went the way it was supposed to, but won't you introduce me to your lovely companion."

Helena smiled and wrapped a possessive arm around Vette's waist, knowing that her eldest sister had a wide spread reputation of charming women, and Helena was determined to keep Vette close to her. "This is Vette, my new friend that I got as a present from my Master. She used to be a slave but I made sure to remove that collar as soon as it was safe to do so, she helped me claim my prize in my final trial."

"Well she is a lovely girl, I'm sure, but you don't have to be so possessive. I haven't told you yet, but I have a girlfriend now, and a powerful one at that. I want to introduce her to all of you as soon as we're able. I'm sure Vickie and Cordy would love to see you and Shana again."

"And I would love to see them as well, we should really get together at some point, although it would be best to go to neutral space, Nar Shaddaa or something in that region, and I'm sure you won't mind Nar Shaddaa one bit." Helena said with a knowing smile. Annabella had a house on the planet, and since she would have to go there soon enough, it was a win-win for everyone.

"You know I don't mind, you are always welcome to visit me there." Annabella said with a smile.

Helena smiled at her. "It was great talking to you again Anna, and thank you for sending me dad's lightsaber. It has really proved its worth already."

"It was no problem Lena, I did the same with Mom's lightsaber for Cordy. We'll talk again soon, and send my love to Roshana when you see her again." Annabella said before signing off.

Vette smiled at her. "Your sister seems really nice. I guess that runs in the family."

Helena flashed her a smirk. "That it does, as does humbleness I might add, but what you say about going to Balmorra, we've already wasted enough time."

Vette nodded and went to prepare the ship for departure, while Helena made her way to her chambers, to get some rest and to think a bit.

As she sat down on her bed and kicked off her boots, she thought about her blue skinned companion. She knew she had at least a crush on the Twi'lek, but didn't know how to actually say the words.

She only hoped that Vette felt the same, otherwise things would be awkward to say the very least, at least for a little while.

Helena never really had a romantic relationship of any kind before, and therefore did not know what the hell she was to supposed to do here, she figured it would be best if she played it by ear and let Vette make the first move.

Figuring there was nothing else to do at the moment but wait for that moment, she took off her robes and crawled under her covers, not for the first time thinking how much better it would be if a certain blue skinned Twi'lek would join her.

Knowing that this train of thought would only leave her only more frustrated, and not in the good way that would benefit her on Balmorra, so she decided to get some well-deserved shut eye for now, figuring Vette would wake her when they arrived.

…

When they touched down in their hangar on Balmorra, Helena was already giddy with excitement. She knew this would be a prime opportunity for carnage and that was something she reveled in, even if her Master had told her that her target would be a bit difficult to get to and it didn't go unnoticed by Vette. "You really like fighting, don't you?"

Helena only nodded and flashed her companion a smirk. "Of course I do, it is the only thing I have known for a long time, and it is hard to break with traditions that have been ingrained for so long."

"It's not a bad thing, far from it, I think you look beautiful when you tear your foes apart." Vette said with a smile

Helena smirked at her as they made their way to the Headquarters, where they were to meet Lieutenant Malavai Quinn, her liaison on Balmorra, much to Helena's dismay.

There were very little Imperials that she found tolerable, and she had little to no patience for the common soldiers and low ranking officers.

"What's wrong Boss?" Vette asked softly, making sure to stay a bit behind her Sith at the moment.

Helena turned to her and gave a nod with her head to make the Twi'lek fall in step next to her, which Vette did with a giggle. "I don't want to have to deal with kiss-ass Imperials right now, they just slow everything down."

Vette only smiled at her. "It'll be fine, you'll be killing people in no time, as far as I've seen dealing with Imperials is part of the deal when you are a Sith."

Helena quirked an eyebrow at that as they entered the Headquarters, pushing Vette into a dark alcove where they would not be seen. "Keep it up Vette, one of these days I will throw you on my bed and ravage you, you're tempting my resolve already."

Vette blushed and tried to squirm away a little, but felt happy on the inside that her Sith would think of her as desirable. Feeling brave she surged forward and kissed Helena quickly. "Perhaps that was my aim. I care a lot about you, and I would love to see where this could go between us."

Helena smirked and quickly checked if there was anyone that could see them, and when she saw no one, she captured her Twi'lek's lips in a passionate kiss. "Be careful what you wish for, Vette. You know what I am like, and I don't know anything about relationships, but I am willing to give this a try, for you."

Vette smiled at her Sith. "I know what you are like, and that is exactly what attracts me to you, as long as you are careful. I don't want to lose you to Sith politics."

"And you won't, Vette. With you by my side I feel like I can conquer the entire galaxy." Helena said softly.

"Then let's go and see what your Master wants, so we can start conquering." Vette said with a wink.

Helena nodded and led her now girlfriend to the office of the Lieutenant, and upon entering they saw how the man was dressing drown a soldier. She cleared her throat once the soldier had scampered away. "Lieutenant Quinn, Darth Baras told me to meet you."

"My lord, an honor to meet you. Darth Baras speaks highly of you already, he is on holo, but first he instructed me to acquaint with our position on Balmorra. After we wrestled control of the planet from the Republic in the war, a small rebellion remained, officially they are just that, a rebellion without any form of sources, unofficially however they have the Republic's full backing. As for your target, Darth Baras is waiting to fill you in, and while you are here you shall have access to everything you need." Quinn said respectfully, which made Helena like him just a bit more.

"Then let's not keep him waiting. I have more things to do today." Helena said a bit bored.

Quinn nodded and bowed as he activated the holo terminal. "Ah apprentice, I see you've arrived on Balmorra and met Lieutenant Quinn. I shall be short. Your target is Commander Rylon, one of the leaders of the Balmorran rebellion. Normally he wouldn't be at risk of exposure, but his son has been captured and is therefore a risk, and therefore the commander is as well, especially from that Padawan's power. Your assignment is to take out both the son and the commander, and to aid you in your task I place Lieutenant Quinn under your command, use his resources and intelligence well. I look forward to hear from you once your task is done. The Lieutenant shall brief you on the location of your targets."

"Of course Master." Helena said as Darth Baras signed off.

"Very well, my lord. Your first target is Rylon's son, who is currently in a military prison, I will send the coordinates once you leave, after that Rylon should not be difficult to get to, you'll find him in the rebel base near the Balmorran Arms Factory. Good luck, my lord." Quinn said respectfully.

Helena smirked at that. "I don't need luck, Lieutenant, I'm just that good." She said before turning on her heel and walking out the office.

Vette was immediately by her side with a smile on her face. "I think it was pretty cool how you kept your cool with that guy, although I can't say I trust him, he seems a bit sketchy."

"That's exactly the reason why I was so blunt with him. I don't trust the way he looks at us, and especially at you. we will just do what we came here to do and then be on our way. I'm sure we can find something better to do with our time." Helena said with a flirty wink.

Vette blushed a little and followed her Sith to a taxi, cuddling a bit more into her once they were in.

…

Her targets were dead and she had her next destination, Nar Shaddaa. Right now they were walking towards their ship when they were stopped by the Lieutenant. "My lord, a moment if you please. Darth Baras has gone over my superiors heads and promoted me to Captain, with a relocation to any station I desire, and I want that station to be on your crew, my Lord. I'm an ace pilot, a brilliant tactician and can perform maintenance on a regular basis."

Helena's hand twitched towards her lightsabers as she smirked at him. "Tell me 'Captain' do you take me for a fool. I don't trust you, and I have no intention of taking you with me. All your qualifications I already possess in Vette, and I will not be your stepping stone. I suggest you move before this will be the last mistake you will ever make."

Quinn paled a little and stepped aside. "Smart man, but know that the next time I see you, I will rend you apart without thinking about it." Helena said as she and Vette entered their ship, locking the door immediately.

After taking off Vette placed herself in her girlfriend's lap. "Thank you for turning that Quinn down, I really didn't trust him."

"Neither did I, and I was serious in what I said to him. You are an amazing pilot and I'm sure the ship couldn't run any smoother than it does, and as for tactics, we don't need that. We thrive on improvisation." Helena said softly.

Vette smiled and rested her head against her Sith's robed shoulder. "We don't need men on this ship, at least not men who think they know everything better."

Helena smiled and wrapped her arms around the Twi'lek's waist. "Exactly my thoughts, now how about we go and surprise my sister on Nar Shaddaa?"

Vette nodded and punched in the coordinates, while Helena made her way to the center deck to contact her Master.

"Ah apprentice, I hear you declined Captain Quinn's offer to join you, not the most sound reasoning, but understandable nevertheless. Your next targets are on Nar Shaddaa, and I say targets because my agent got wind of my plans somehow and has pledged his allegiance to an ambitious Sith Lord who was put in charge of overseeing Nar Shaddaa by the Dark Council. Silence them both and we can then start our hunt for Nomen Karr and his Padawan."

"Of course my Master, we are already on route to Nar Shaddaa as we speak." Helena said respectfully, although it was all an act on her part.

Darth Baras nodded and signed off, leaving Helena alone with her thoughts. She started to despise her master more and more for sending her off to do his dirty work, and part of her didn't really want to hunt that Padawan at all, although a battle with a Jedi would be amazing.

Her thoughts were cut short however when she felt the smaller form of her girlfriend press against her back. "What are you thinking about Helena?"

She turned around and wrapped her arms around Vette. "A lot of things, mostly about my feelings for you though, because as I said before, I don't do feelings or relationships, but I can feel in the Force that what we have is special. It hurts when I think about losing you to anything."

Vette smiled at her. "You won't lose me Helena. I might not be a Force user, nor am I overly bright at times, but even I can feel that this is more than your usual relationship. I know rationally I should be afraid of you and what you can do, I mean, when you fight you remind me of a nexu, graceful and beyond dangerous, but I'm not afraid. I want to be with you and see what we can be."

Helena smiled and pulled the Twi'lek close to her body, holding her close as she felt her very soul and connection to the Force strengthening just by holding the blue skinned Twi'lek.

The Holo console beeped again and Helena let out a soft growl at the sound. Why was it always when she felt content that people felt the need to interrupt her.

She activated it none the less and smirked as she saw her sister and the other human on board. "Hello Shana, is there any particular reason you interrupt my time with my girlfriend?"

Roshana smirked right back at her. "As a matter of fact, I do. Anna called me and told me that she has invited everyone to her home on Nar Shaddaa, and I was wondering if you also got that invitation."

"I did, I called her just before we went to Balmorra, we're actually on our way to Nar Shaddaa right now." Helena said as she and Vette took a more neutral position, although they still had an arm wrapped around each other.

Roshana did notice and smiled at her sister. "Then we will see you in a few days, I hope you won't mind my Master joining us there, she thought it was easier to accompany me while we search for the artifacts of Tulak Hord, and just between you and me, she is quite the mother figure to me already, so please remember that."

"I will Shana, we'll see you in a couple of days." Helena said before she signed off and turning to Vette again. "Now, where were we." She said with a seductive smirk.

Vette blushed a little and yelped as she was lifted off her feet and was carried to Helena's bedroom. "Don't worry Vette, I'm not going to do anything to you that you aren't ready for, not yet at least. I only figured you would like a real bed above a tiny hard cot in the crew quarters."

"I would like that, and that will give me the opportunity to cuddle with you, and call me a softy all you want, I just want to be close to you."

Helena smiled softly at her companion and gently put her down on the bed. "I'm not going to call you the same thing I am when it comes to you, but remember that it is only for you."

Vette only nodded as she cuddled into her Sith, and for the first time she felt comfortable in calling the red haired women hers.

Helena smiled softly at the blue skinned Twi'lek fell asleep, figuring it would be best to catch some shut eye as well.

…

Figuring their business on Nar Shaddaa could wait a while, Helena and Vette made their way to Annabella's home above the Promenade as soon as they set foot on the planet.

From their taxi Helena could see the silhouette of her sister standing on her balcony, and she just couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. She wondered if the others were here already. It had been a while since she had seen her sisters and she was excited to see what Cordelia and Victoria had been up to, although she could already feel a strong Force presence that was clearly Light Side, and it made her feel serene for the first time in a long time, which could only mean Victoria was already here.

When they got out Helena and Vette walked slowly to the door, Annabella already opening it for them as she saw them approaching.

With her hood up Annabella didn't really recognize her baby sister, but could still tell it was her. "Good to see you again Lena, even if you're covered up like you're going to Hoth."

Helena smiled and put down her cowl. "Good to see you too Anna, and I'm not going to Hoth, it's just a habit to keep that cowl up all the time." She said before hugging her sister.

Annabella smiled at her. "I can understand, but I can see there is something different about you, you seem even stronger than I remember."

"That's probably because I am, I went to hell and back on both Korriban and Dromund Kaas, and I would have driven myself insane if it wasn't for this lovely girl next to me. Vette, this is my eldest sister Annabella, who I am sure you've seen on holo before." Helena said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Vette, I hope my sister has not been too forward about her adoration for me."

Vette smiled at that. "No she hasn't, we really haven't had a lot of time to talk about those things, we've been super busy the last few months."

Annabella smiled at that. "Well, I do hope you two have a bit of time on your hands, most of the others are already here, just Roshana seems to still be underway."

"She called just before we shot into Hyperspace, she'll be here soon. she said something about finishing up some business, but just so you know, she's bringing a Darth."

Annabella smiled and led her sister and her Twi'lek companion into her home, both Helena and Vette looking impressed with the luxury of the mansion. "I must say Anna, you've done pretty well for yourself."

"I'll admit that it has a lot to do with my girlfriend, she helped me get Nok Drayen's treasure and set us for life, and you know that after the Voidwolf I was kind of done with the high risk life."

Helena only nodded at that, knowing that her sister had not really holstered her preferred twin pistols, but now lived a life of luxury here on Nar Shaddaa.

When they entered the living room, Vette froze, as did the brunette that rounded the corner. "Risha?"

"Vette? Is that you?"

The two girls smiled brightly at each other and ran to each other for a hug. "I missed you so much Risha." Vette said softly.

"I missed you too little sis." Risha said with a soft smile.

Annabella and Helena smiled at them. It was something they had discussed as soon as Vette had confided in the Sith about her earlier exploits. "I think our plan worked sis." Helena said softly.

"That it did, although I didn't really know they were that close, but I think it's sweet that they found each other again." Annabella said with a smile.

Helena nodded and smiled brightly when she saw the only blonde in their family round the corner, a white haired girl next to her.

"Hello Vicki, how have you been?" Helena asked with a smirk.

Victoria smiled and went to hug her sister. "Hey Lena, I've been doing good, thank you for asking, and I must say I'm a bit surprised to feel how much stronger you have become."

"And it doesn't surprise me at all that you are still the strongest one of us all, you always were." Helena said with a sincere smile.

Victoria blushed a little at that. "Well, the Jedi Council didn't make me the Barsen'thor for just anything, and the Force has given me some wonderful abilities recently. For example I can see what has blossomed between you and your girlfriend, but that your relationship is not yet complete. I know of your orders to search for Nomen Karr's Padawan, which I have some advice for. Your travels will take you to Tatooine and Alderaan, and I need you to exercise some restraint. Spare the people your Master wants you to kill, and you and Vette will both find true love, just like all of us have, although Shana still needs to meet hers."

"That is amazing, to see things through the Force before they happen, and don't worry, I'll take your advice to heart." Helena said softly.

"It will not be easy by any stretch of the imagination, and you will have to fight for your love, hard. All I can say is that it will happen on the planet of Taris, and that I will be called to help in the aftermath." Victoria said with an almost sad smile.

Helena only nodded at that. "You mentioned every one of us has or will find true love, am I right to deduce that the white haired girl is your girlfriend?"

Victoria nodded at that as the girl in question joined them. "Yes, this is my Force-mate Nadia Grell. Nadia, this is my sister Helena, the Sith Warrior I told you about."

"I'm honored to meet you, Victoria has told me a lot about you and Roshana." Nadia said a little shy.

Helena smiled at that. "The honor is mine, I'm sure you make my sister very happy."

Nadia only nodded as she molded herself into her lover's side, when a battle cry rang through the house.

Victoria and Nadia quickly moved to the side and she made sure to create some room using the Force, since she knew what was about to happen.

"Helena! I'm coming for you." A brunette with two lightsabers shouted as she jumped towards her, activating them with a smirk as the blue light illuminated her face.

Helena only smirked and activated her own lightsabers, meeting the brunette in the center of the room. "Good to see you too Cordy. I see you still haven't shed your old persona. When will you learn that you can't beat me." Helena taunted back.

"NO! You two will not do this right now. I've spent months preparing for this little get together, and I will not have that ruined by you two feeling the need to prove yourselves." Annabella shouted at them.

The two pouted a little but powered down their lightsabers, hugging each other afterwards. "Good to see you again Cordy." Helena said with a smile.

"Good to see you too Lena, still as strong and sharp as ever I see." Cordelia said with a smile of her own.

Annabella sighed at them, knowing her two sisters loved combat more than anything. "You two are really going to be the death of me someday, or at least responsible for giving me gray hair."

"Sorry sis, but I just couldn't resist, you know how we get." Cordelia said with a smile.

"I know, but judging by the look on your girlfriend's face, she isn't too happy with you right now, you have to keep that in mind, sweetie." Annabella said softly.

Cordelia smiled and made her way over to her girlfriend, a human girl with brown hair and a slight pout on her face.

"This is my girlfriend Kira Carsen, Kira, this is my sister Helena." Cordelia said softly.

Annabella smiled at them as Victoria placed everything back with the Force. "I'm glad that everyone is together again, and while I have an important announcement to make, I would rather wait for Roshana to join us, so until she gets here, I would like to remind you all that our home is your home for as long as you need it."

As if on cue there was a loud knock on the door, and Helena could feel that it was her sister. "It seems our last guests have arrived." Annabella said with a smile as she made her way to the door.

The others took a seat around the room, close to their significant others, and as Roshana and her sizable party entered, the remaining sisters couldn't help but smile, and even Roshana, who was usually pretty stoic when it came to her emotions, couldn't help but smile to see her family reunited.

"I never thought I would see the day where Jedi and Sith could sit in one room in peace, although with a family as ours that is to be expected. May I introduce to you my adopted little sister Kori and my Master Darth Zash."

"Master, it is an honor to meet you." Helena said respectfully.

Zash smiled at her. "There is no need to be so polite, young Helena, we are not on Korriban or Dromund Kaas. Roshana has told me a lot about you and your Master, Darth Baras, and I must urge you to be careful with him. Baras is shrewd and calculating and will seek to dispose of you when he feels you become too powerful."

Helena smiled at that. "I figured that from the moment I met him, and if I may ask, if things go awry could I continue my apprenticeship with you, secretly of course?"

Darth Zash smiled and nodded. "I would be honored to have you with me, young Helena. If everything your sister has told me about you is true, you would be a very valuable asset to me."

Helena bowed and retook her seat next to Vette, who immediately curled into her side again.

"Now that everyone is here, Risha and I have an announcement to make. Since Risha is the princess of Dubrillion, and is able to make a claim to the throne thanks to our funds she has asked me to marry her, so I can sit next to her on the throne, and I have said yes. I hope if it comes down to a fight, I can count on my dear sisters to help me." Annabella said with a smile.

They all moved to hug her. "Of course we will. you have done so much for us in recent years that it would look poorly on us if we didn't do anything for you." Cordelia said with a smile.

Annabella smiled at them. "Thanks you guys. That means a lot to me."

The four girls smiled at that. "You deserve it big sis, you more than anyone deserve your happiness, and to bag a princess is a thing that only you can do."

Annabella smiled and kissed each of their cheeks in thanks, the four blushing furiously from that.

"Now that we have the heavy stuff out of the way, let's just relax for a bit, since I know you guys need to continue your journeys soon enough.

They all nodded and relaxed in the comfortable sofas, the four girls almost immediately being swamped by their girlfriends, or in Roshana's case, Kory.

They talked and laughed until late in the evening, and of course they didn't object to accept Annabella's hospitality of staying the night.


	3. Slumming it on Nar Shaddaa

**Legacy of The Highgates**

 **C3: Slumming it on Nar Shaddaa**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So I know I said that these would come bi-weekly, but I figured it would be better to bring this up to the same level as my Harry Potter fic, so there will be daily chapters up to chapter 6. Having said that, I hope you enjoy.**

In the next few days the five sisters spent their given time with each other, catching up a bit since it had been so long since they had seen each other, and of course Cordelia and Helena had their inevitable sparring match in Annabella's training room, where they could let loose on each other.

Helena had also spent a lot of time talking to Annabella about Vette's sister Tivva, who had been sold into slavery. She knew her sister's network was humongous and if anyone could find the woman, it was Annabella.

Annabella on her part promised to look into it and come back with news as soon as possible.

Vette spent most of her time with Risha, catching up with her one time big sister, and because the two had not seen each other for so long, there was a lot they had to talk about, mostly about the night Risha and Nok disappeared.

Victoria and Roshana spent most of their time talking to Darth Zash, and Roshana was over the moon that her mother figure quickly became that for Victoria as well, because despite the fact she was very close to Helena, her connection to Victoria was different because of their empowered Force connection.

"It is heart warming to see that you have found a second mother, Shana. I see many great things for you." Victoria said with her ever present serene smile.

Roshana blushed a little at that. "I think we have all found a second mother in Darth Zash, and I still believe that we need such a figure."

Victoria smiled at her sister. "We do, what happened to mother and father was a tragic accident, and we were forced to grow up a lot faster than was good for us because of it."

Zash smiled at the two girls, who were so alike in so many ways, but also very different. "I would love to be a mother to you girls. I never had the opportunity to have children myself, so to be able to finally be a mother to you girls is a gift from the Force itself, but I will have to insist you girls call me Mom or Zash, or Mama, which is what Roshana has taken to calling me."

Roshana's blush darkened at that as she was wrapped into a hug by Zash. "You don't have to be embarrassed sweetie. There is nothing wrong with showing affection, even if they taught you it is. But you know the Sith Code, and the second line of the Code is a very important one in this case."

Roshana smiled at that. "Through passion, I gain strength. I just wish I had someone to share my passion with like my sisters have." She said softly.

Victoria smiled at her sister. "You will find your Force Mate soon, Shana. I have seen her movements in the Force and she is anxious to meet you as well. She is seriously doubting the Jedi that are training her and that will drive her to you."

Roshana smiled and hugged the blonde. "Thank you Vicki, can you tell me when it will happen?"

"I can, but I won't because I know you. You will start obsessing over it and potentially make unnecessary mistakes. Your quest for Tulak Hord's artifacts takes priority, but I can tell you it won't take long after that before you meet her." Victoria said with a smile.

Roshana pouted a little. "Fine, don't tell me."

Both Zash and Victoria smiled at her. "You're such a child sometimes, Shana." Helena said with an audible smile as she and Cordelia joined them again.

Roshana stuck her tongue out at her twin sister, who was sweaty and bruised from her time with Cordelia.

"I see you two didn't hold back on each other. I don't think your girlfriends will be happy with this." Zash said with a look Roshana knew very well.

Helena and Cordelia grinned at that. "We usually go all out against each other. Our enemies won't hold back, so we should train ourselves in doing the same, and as for our girlfriends, they were taking bets on who would win together with Risha and Anna, so I wouldn't be concerned about that." Cordelia said with a smile.

Zash smiled at the two sweaty girls. "Just be careful with each other. This family has been through enough if I am to believe your sisters."

"That is most definitely true, but they can't help it. It has been that way since Lena was old enough to hold a stick and tried to beat Cordelia with it." Annabella said as she, Risha, Vette and Kira walked into the room.

Vette gave Risha a quick hug and made her way to her red-haired Sith lover, Helena sneaking an arm around her waist with a smile. "Did you have fun watching?" She asked softly

Vette nodded and kissed her girlfriends cheek. "Of course I did, I love seeing you have fun."

Helena only smiled at that. "And fun I had, it has been too long since I have been able to kick Cordy's ass."

"Oh stuff it Lena. You got lucky this time. If you wouldn't have pushed me away I would have had you." The brunette said with a pout as Kira cuddled up to her.

Helena smirked at that. "You know as well as I do that we agreed to no mercy Cordy. What I did was perfectly legal within our rules, but I will admit you are getting closer to beating me each time we spar."

Cordelia smiled at that. "Thanks Lena. That means a lot to me. It seems my traditional training is holding me back a bit. Perhaps next time I should take a page out of your book."

Helena smirked and nodded at her sister. "Yes sister, come to the Dark Side, we have lovely cookies."

Cordelia smiled at her as Kira unconsciously cuddled a bit more into her girlfriend, which of course the Jedi noticed. "It's fine love, he can't hurt you anymore."

Kira nodded and wrapped her arms around her lover. "What's wrong Kira? Was it something I said?" Helena asked softly.

Kira shared a look with her lover, who merely smiled at her. "I am a Child of the Emperor, and while the First Son is dead, the influence of the Emperor remains. I am afraid that I will fall to him again, like I did when we faced Darth Angral."

Helena and Roshana gasped at that. "That was you? We never knew. There was a shift in the Force when he died, and Lena was only kidding, right?" Roshana asked with a smile.

Helena nodded at that, which brought a smile on Kira and Cordelia's faces. "I know she was, but it still caught me off guard. I tend to get a bit uncomfortable with Dark Side stuff." Kira said softly. "But yes, it was us that defeated Darth Angral and his son, they were working on terrible, Republic funded weapons of mass destruction, but we stopped them and destroyed their plans and prototypes." Cordelia said as she wrapped an arm around Kira.

"Darth Angral was as evil as the Sith come, even my former superior, Darth Skotia feared him, albeit not as much as he feared Roshana in the end. I am sure there are still more of those weapons out there, because Angral's funds and supplies were nearly limitless. It might be wise to inform the Jedi Council of this." Zash said with a smile.

Cordelia and Victoria both nodded at that. "We will Mama, and thank you."

Zash smiled at them. "Think nothing of it, my sweets. I want to help you girls achieve your goals, like a mother should."

The girls all smiled at her and hugged her, Zash smiling down at them as she enveloped them in her warm embrace.

…

A few days later Helena and Vette had received a message from Darth Baras with the exact location of her target, which was under the protection of a Sith Lord called Rathari.

"As much as I loved slumming it for a few days, I am glad we get to spend some alone time together again." Vette said as they walked over the Promenade.

Helena nodded at her lover. "I did enjoy the time spent with my sisters and their girlfriends, but only having you as close as I have become accustomed to at night left me feeling a bit deprived. Let's just finish this business quickly and then get back to the Fury."

Vette smiled at her lover, knowing it would look bad on her lover if they appeared too close now. They had to hold up the ruse at least for a little while longer to get her Master off their backs.

Helena smirked at her and squeezed her hand softly in thanks. "I think it is best to contact this Lord Rathari and see if he would be obliged to help us. It could serve us both after all."

"And how do you propose we do that, Boss?" Vette asked softly

"We ask Mama for help of course. A Darth is above a Lord after all, and I am sure she can arrange an audience." Helena said with a smile.

Vette nodded at her. "Then let's find a quiet place to call her, or did you have another thing in mind?"

Helena smiled and pulled her lover into a dark alcove, kissing her softly. "Since we missed out on a whole lot of alone time while we were slumming it with my sisters, we are going shopping first."

Vette smiled and hooked her arm with that of her Sith lover, who smiled at her, but glared at people staring at them.

"I'm glad to see you haven't changed now that we are out in public again." Vette said softly.

Helena smiled and squeezed her waist softly. "With the exception of when we are with Baras, I will not hide how I feel about you. People who have a problem with that are free to take them up with my lightsabers." She said as her holocom beeped.

She quirked an eyebrow and answered, seeing Roshana appear on the other side. "Sister, what a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I need your help Lena. I'm about to go and pay Paladius a visit, I told you about him right?" Roshana said in a whisper.

Helena nodded at her. "You did, but surely you are not scared of him?"

"I am not, but I don't trust him not to stoop to vile levels to keep his control his cult." Roshana softly.

Helena smiled at her sister. "And am I right in assuming that Kory and Khem are not there with you?"

Roshana shook her head at that. "They're here, but we're grossly outnumbered and I don't want to bother Mama with this."

"Vette and I will be there shortly, but might I ask for your help as well? I have to find a Sith Lord and I also don't want to bother Mama if I don't need to." Helena said softly.

Roshana nodded at her. "Of course I'll help you, Lena."

Helena smiled at her twin sister as Roshana relayed the coordinates before signing off. "Well, it seems shopping will have to wait."

Vette smiled at her. "Well, we can shop at our leisure after we've helped your sister."

Helena only nodded and led her girlfriend to the taxipad, where they could take a taxi to Roshana's location.

They arrived about half an hour later in a shady part of Nar Shaddaa, locally known as Shadow Town, and as they followed the coordinates Roshana had given them, Helena had a creeping feeling not everything was as it was supposed to be. "Do you have a weird feeling as well Vette?" Helena asked softly.

The Twi'lek nodded and pressed herself a bit closer to her girlfriend. "I do, like something doesn't add up here. There is more at work than we know."

Helena only nodded as she spotted her sister, her Dashade, Kory and another girl that Helena had not yet seen in her sister's company, so she threw her hood up and adopted her 'bitch face' as Vette called it.

Vette only giggled at her lover as she casually strolled along beside her, long since used to the ways of her Sith lover.

When Roshana saw her sister coming up, she took a glance at her new companion, who seemed very much intimidated with the powerful Sith her new friend had contacted.

"You don't have to be afraid of my sister Rylee, she won't hurt you, especially if I tell her what has been blossoming between you and Kory." Roshana said softly.

The human blushed a little at that. "I believe you, but she looks rather intimidating."

"That is part of my job, little girl. I am supposed to be intimidating to my enemies." Helena said menacingly.

"Leave her alone Lena. This is Rylee and she is Kory's girlfriend, so you will treat her as such." Roshana said with a smile that she only used for her sister.

Helena sighed at that. "You take all the fun out of being a bitch Shana, but I believe we were here for the killing of a Sith Lord and his gaggle of idiots."

Roshana only smirked and nodded at her. "There are at least thirty men in there, but it might be more, something is blocking my ability to read life signs."

"I feel it too, something is trying to block my Force abilities. We will have to be careful." Helena said softly.

"That's why I called you. If there is anyone who can commit carnage on this scale it is my little sister." Roshana said teasingly.

Helena growled at her. "You're only older by two minutes but I am taller than you, so you would still be the little sister."

Roshana only grinned as she thrust her palm out and shattered the door, taking at least a few people with it.

Helena returned the grin as she charged in, her two lightsabers brandished as she started cutting through the henchmen who tried to shoot her.

Roshana only the other hand casually walked in, spotting the obese Sith Lord immediately. "I hope you don't mind I brought some friends, Paladius, but I am not stupid enough to come here unprepared, since you have done the same. Just give me the artifact and we'll leave you be."

The obese man smirked at her. "I was wondering what this was actually about. Here, take your silly artifact. I don't need it anymore. The rabble of this planet are under my control anyway."

Roshana only smirked as she tried to electrocute him, but when she didn't feel a sliver of the Force inside of her, the smirk turned to a look of anger. "What have you done to me, you worm!"

"Interesting isn't it. The gas that you have been breathing since you stepped into this room is specifically designed for you. I heard that you were coming so I took precautions and concocted this. It will subdue your Force abilities until you are administered the antidote, which I am the only person in the galaxy to hold..." He said as two red lightsaber beams pierced his body. "I'll be taking that then, and the next time you decide to try and kill someone, don't start monologueing." Helena said with a growl.

Paladius fell to the ground and a blueish tube rolled away from his hand, which Roshana took with a smile, injecting half of it into her arm with a wince.

She felt how her connection to the Force returned. "I guess the saying is true. You don't really appreciate something until you lost it, want a shot too Lena?"

Helena nodded as she put her lightsabers away. "Yes, but be quick about it, I hate needles."

Roshana smiled and poked the needle through her sister's robes, Helena wincing as the thick liquid entered her body, but at the same time she sighed as her connection to the Force returned.

Roshana then quickly collected her artifact before once again turning to her sister. "I must say you made quick work of them, Lena. Shall I see if I can help you now?"

Helena nodded at her. "Please do sister, as much as I enjoyed Nar Shaddaa, I would like to get back into space, I'm missing the Fury."

Roshana smiled at that. "Me too sister, but I was hoping you would at least join me at my cult for a bit, we have deserved a bit of relaxation after this endeavor."

"Fine, it's not like I can ever win against you, but as they say, business before pleasure. Is there anything you need from me?" Helena asked with a sigh.

"Only a name, my dear sister. That will be enough to find his signature in the Force." Roshana said with a smile.

Helena nodded at that. "His name is Lord Rathari, and the agent I am supposed to silence is called Dellacon."

Roshana smiled and kneeled down to meditate, Kory and Khem'Val being close by just in case and after about a minute Roshana stood again. "I've found them, and they are not far from here. The Force is favorable to us, sister."

"Good, let's go and get them then. I want to be done as quickly as I can with this shit Baras is putting me through." Helena said with a growl.

Roshana smiled and nodded. "I understand Lena, just remember what Vicky said, it won't be long, and Mamma and I will protect you when it happens."

Helena nodded and hugged her sister. "Thank you Shana. That means a lot to me."

Roshana only smiled and led her sister out of the depressing, corpse laden room, glad that another part of her journey was done.

…

An hour later the two sisters and most of their entourage strolled into the abandoned spaceport in the far edge of Shadow Town, and after cutting down a few of Rathari's minions Helena strolled up to Lord Rathari. "This doesn't have to get bloody, Rathari. Just give me that sniveling worm and then you can walk away with your life."

The Sith Lord smirked at her. "I don't take orders from Baras' pet, child. This man is under my protection and I will die before giving him up."

Helena merely shrugged at that. "Suit it yourself." She said as she ignited her lightsabers.

They fought tooth and nail for several minutes, until Rathari pushed Helena away with the Force, which gave Roshana an opening to shock him, paralyzing him momentarily.

Helena flashed her sister a thankful smirk as she disarmed him and cut of his head with a practiced move. She then threw her lightsaber at Dellacon, who was shaking on his legs during the fight, and not having the courage to run or hide, the lightsaber impaled him through the chest. "Pathetic. How is it that we as apprentices are stronger than many Sith Lords. It's almost like the Sith's ability to execute a powerplay is more important than his or her power."

Roshana smiled at her sister. "That is probably because it is. Mama told me a lot about the inner workings of the Sith, way more then we ever learned at the Academy. The Sith survive on political powerplay and that is where we will win. We are both strong and cunning and we will use that to remake the Sith in our image, and those that oppose us will die."

Helena smirked at that. "Indeed we will, sister, we will usher in a new era for the Sith, where the Jedi and the Sith will work together, not against each other. The galaxy can only benefit from a united Jedi Order and Sith Empire."

"The Republic and Empire will see this as treason, but I think we can make them see the benefit of a united front and it is up to you, me, Vicky and Cordy to show them it is in their best interests to make that alliance. I feel other threats stirring in the Force, some of them very powerful and ancient."Roshana said softly.

Helena nodded at that. "We shall see what the future holds, and I am sure Vicky will warn us when something comes up.

Roshana nodded and smiled at her sister. "That's true, but I think we should make our way off this planet, and please Lena, call Mama while you are away, she'll miss you terribly."

Helena smiled and hugged her sister. "I will, I promise. Please send her my love when you get to your ship."

"I will, I will speak to you soon, Lena." Roshana said as she stepped back from her sister.

Helena only nodded and together with her lover she followed her sister, Kory, Rylee and Khem Val back to the taxi pad, but instead of going to the spaceport with her sister, she and Vette made their way back to the Promenade, which got her a confused look from her lover. "Don't give me that look love. I promised you a shopping trip and I try to keep my promises, especially to you."

Vette smiled and cuddled up to her red-haired lover, the two of them enjoying each other's presence as they made their way to the Promenade.

…

Helena hated shopping with a passion, it was a waste of time in her opinion, but seeing the smile on her lover's face as she browsed the various stores for little trinkets and clothes, and suddenly she got a wicked idea. If they wanted to expand our sexual repertoire at some point, they would need some additional items for that and since they were in the biggest shopping district in this side of the galaxy, Helena left her lover for a minute to go to a sex shop near the one Vette was currently browsing at.

She bought a variety of toys for them to use and an outfit so scandalous Victoria would blush at the sight of it. It reminded Helena of those dancer's outfits the Twi'lek dancer's wore in the various clubs around the galaxy. She hoped her girlfriend wouldn't be offended by it, but she figured that with enough convincing and promises of loving moments and a promise to only let her wear it in the bedroom, Vette would probably, hopefully be okay with it, and for good measure she got one in her size as well, blushing fiercely as she paid for her purchases.

To entertain her lover with such an outfit would certainly be hot and she hoped that it would show Vette that even the red haired Sith was capable of being submissive to her lover.

As she made her way back to the shop she could feel her lover being at, her holocom beeped.

She frowned at it as she took it out, figuring it would be her master. "What's with that look sister? You look like you are not happy to see me." Annabella said with a smile.

"Of course I am happy to see you, I just thought you were my master, but to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Helena asked with a smile.

Annabella smiled at her. "Well, I have done some research and have called in a few favors, and I wanted to let you know that I have found Vette's sister. She is working here on Nar Shaddaa on one of the pleasure barges docked near the Promenade. I am sure that with enough credits you can buy her freedom."

Helena smiled brightly at that. "Thank you Anna, I once again owe you one. She will love this."

"I only want to see you happy, and in the last few days I have seen that when she is happy, you are too. So this is a win-win for both of you." Annabella said with a smile.

Helena smiled at that. "I might need one more favor soon, but I will call when I have more information about that."

Annabella only smiled and nodded before signing off, Helena once again following Vette's unique signature in the Force after pocketing her holocom.

She entered a small shop where she could see her lover look at some trinkets, apparently oblivious to her presence. She snuck up to her lover and wrapped her arms around her petite body from behind. "Find anything of interest, because I have." She purred in her lover's ear.

Vette stiffened for just a moment before turning around. "I certainly have, although it seems to have found me first."

Helena smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her lover's lips. "If you are almost done, I have a couple of surprises for you, one of which I know you will absolutely love."

"I was waiting for you to return, I was just browsing a bit. We can go." Vette said with a soft smile.

Helena grinned and pulled her lover out of the store. "Before we go to your first surprise, I must ask you to reserve your judgment. You will see it is not what it seems."

Vette quirked an eyebrow in confusion but nodded, trusting her lover to not lead her astray with her actions.

Helena smiled and kissed her softly. "Trust me that you will love it, you might even want to find more creative ways to thank me when we get back to the Fury."

Vette blushed and followed her lover across the Promenade towards the taxipad, but instead of going to the taxi, she was lead to one of the pleasure barges.

Helena only smiled and led her love onto the barge, finding the handler standing relatively solitary. "Hi, we're looking for Tivva." Vette said softly.

The woman nodded and turned to one of the Twi'lek girls. "Tivva, you've got customers."

The girl noticeably sighed and turned to them. "No women, no couples, and no I don't make exceptions."

Helena smiled at her. "I don't think you even see your customers anymore. Look closer."

"Ce'na, is that you?" Tivva asked softly.

Vette blushed and hugged her sister. "Yes Tivva, it's me. I missed you so much." Vette said softly.

Helena smiled at them and gave them a moment to reconnect, taking a seat on one of the luxurious couches, deciding not to tease her lover about her true name just yet.

A little while later Vette and Tivva came back to her. "Alright, so I've got a big favor to ask. Can you by my sister's freedom?"

"You don't even have to ask, love. I will gladly pay for your sister, just show me where I need to pay." Helena said with a soft smile.

Tivva smiled at them. "Just give the credits to me, I'll go settle it with Crystal."

Vette smiled and flung herself at the red haired Sith as her sister went to buy her freedom. "You're. The. Best. I can never thank you enough for this." She said before kissing her.

"She's your sister, she deserves her freedom and perhaps she'll agree to come with us on the ship while you two look for your mother." Helena said softly.

Just before Vette could answer, Tivva came back to them. "It's settled, I just need to get my stuff before I can go, only problem is, I have no way off this planet."

Vette smiled at her sister. "You know, we could always use more company on our ship, you'll be safe and we can finally be together again, and we can look for mother together at the same time."

Tivva nodded and hugged her sister, although she was a bit wary of hugging the Sith, which Helena quite understood.

"I can promise you that you will never have to be afraid of me. You are Vette's sister, and that makes you family, and I protect my family fiercely." Helena said with a smile.

Tivva smiled at that. "I will remember that, and thank you for allowing me to travel with you."

Helena smiled at her. "Vette told me a lot about you, and having you close again makes her happy, and I live for her happiness."

"You make it sound like you two are involved." Tivva said with a slight blush.

Vette smiled at her sister. "That's because we are, I hope that doesn't bother you."

Tivva smiled at her little sister. "Of course not, I hope I didn't make it sound that way. It just surprised me is all.

Vette smiled at her. "I can understand that, but let's get you off this barge and to our new home."

Tivva smiled and nodded as the three women made their way to the taxipad so they could get to the spaceport.

…

By the time the Fury had taken off back into space, Tivva had been introduced to the inner workings of the Fury, and it turned out that she was a very good mechanic, which made Helena smile.

After showing the older Twi'lek her quarters, conveniently located on the other side of the ship, Helena took her lover into their bedroom, making sure to take her purchases with her. "Now, I believe I promised you another surprise for you once we were back."

Vette smiled at her. "Indeed you did, and am I right in assuming that it has something to do with that bag you are guarding with your life?"

Helena smiled and nodded. "If you can give me a few minutes, I will reveal my surprise to you."

"I would wait as long as you need me to." Vette said as she got comfortable on the bed.

Helena grinned and went into the adjoining bathroom with the bag, pulling out her outfit with a smirk, quickly changing into it and judging her appearance in the mirror. "Oh yes, she will love this."

She then made her way back out, but not before dimming the lights in the room with the Force. "Close your eyes Vette, I promise it will be worth it." She said in a husky purr.

Vette did as she was told and smiled as she felt the bed dip close to her legs. "Open your eyes, princess." Helena said softly.

As she opened her eyes Vette was witness to the most beautiful sight in the galaxy. Her lover was dressed in the most scandalous outfit she had ever seen and to see the usually so dominant Sith in something so revealing was the most beautiful sight in the world. "What gives love? Is this your new sense of fashion?"

Helena smiled carnally and bent down to kiss her. "In the bedroom it can be. I wanted to show you that I am willing to change a bit for you."

Vette smiled at her lover, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I love this outfit, almost as much as I love you, and I love the fact that you did this for me. Will you let me show you how grateful I am?"

"After I have given you the rest of your surprise, of course you may." Helena said as she sultrily started to dance above her lover. "Oh, and feel free to touch, my love."

Vette blushed and let her hands roam across her lover's body, making the red haired Sith moan softly.

Not able to control her lust anymore, Helena threw herself on her lover, kissing the Twi'lek deeply, but not before removing every stitch of clothing on their bodies.

Vette moaned into her lover's mouth, relishing the feeling of their naked bodies rubbing together, but something inside of her told her it was too soon, and reluctantly she pulled back. "Helena, wait a moment." She said barely above a whisper.

Helena reluctantly pulled back and smiled at her lover. "You feel it too, my love?"

Vette nodded and smiled as Helena rolled off her and cuddled into her side. "I do, it is too soon."

"That's probably because we are not complete yet. The Force feels this and stopped us because of it, but I think just being naked with you and cuddled up to you is good enough for now." Helena said softly.

"What do you mean, we are not complete yet. Am I going to have to share you?" Vette asked softly.

Helena smiled and kissed her girlfriend softly. "In a way, yes. But I will have to share you as well with her, which I never in my life imagined myself doing. Victoria told me that we won't have to wait long for her to join us, and if we play our cards right, we won't have to put in as much effort from now on. I plan to show mercy to our next targets because that will benefit us both in the end."

Vette only smiled at her lover. "I have learned in the last couple of days not to doubt your sister's judgment, so I trust her not to drive us apart."

Helena smiled at her as the two lovers cuddled up together, falling asleep quickly after, and the last thought the red-haired Sith had before darkness took her was that she could call her master later.


	4. Tatooine

**The Highgate Legacy**

 **C4: Tatooine**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A week later the Fury touched down on Tatooine, and Helena hated it already. She was hot, sweaty and miserable and didn't want to be here, but on the other hand she knew that she needed to be here if she wanted to finish her assignment, even if she wasn't planning on doing the way her master wanted to.

Vette smiled at her lover. "Calm down love, you'll give yourself a heatstroke before we even get out there."

Helena sighed softly at her lover. "I know, but I really don't want to be here. it's way to hot out there and just the thought of spending anytime away from this ship, where it is cool, makes me sweat.

Vette smiled at that. "You will find that it will feel natural pretty quickly. Tatooine is dry so the heat won't make you sweat as much. Will it be uncomfortable for a while, of course it will, but it won't be as bad as you make it seem, my love."

"How do you even know all this?" Helena asked as she pulled the petite Twi'lek into her arms.

Vette smiled and relaxed in her lover's arms. "Because Tatooine was one of the planets I ended up on before being captured. I was here for about a year before stowing away on an Imperial transport, and we both know how that ended."

"You with the love of your life and your sister back in your life?" Helena asked teasingly.

Vette pinched her softly. "Eventually yes, but not before I was thrown into the slave pens of Korriban.

Helena smiled and kissed her softly. "Those times are long behind us, my love. The next time we go to Korriban, we will be the ones in power, that I promise you"

Vette smiled and kissed her lover. "We can stay here for a bit longer if you want, my love. I know you want to put this off for as long as possible."

"I do, but the longer we put this off, the harder it will be to actually get off the ship. We might as well get it over with now." Helena said with a soft smile.

The blue skinned Twi'lek only smiled and gave her lover a last kiss before they made their way off the ship and into the heat of the spaceport.

Helena quickly put her cowl up and adopted her 'bitch face' as her lover had come to call it. "I hate this planet already. It's too humid in this damn spaceport."

"That's because of the spaceship liquids that linger in the air, outside it will be considerably dryer." Vette said with a soft smile.

Helena gave her a quick smile as they spotted a dark skinned woman who was walking towards them. "Greetings, the harsh sands of Tatooine welcome you, Sith. I am Sharack Breev, your guide for your search of Master Yonlach."

"It is good to meet you, do you have any leads I can follow to the Jedi?"

The woman smiled at her. "To find Master Yonlach, you need to walk the same steps the Padawan took to find him. He is hidden away in the deep desert, a part of Tatooine so inhospitable no one goes there out of their free will, even the Sand People, Tatooine's native savages dare not go there, yet it is here your journey will take you. The first step is to go to the lair of the ancient Sand Demon, a terrible beast of myth and legend. I followed them to its lair and saw the Padawan leave her weapons with her Master and enter alone. Impossibly, she returned unscathed."

"Then that is where we will start, can you point me in the direction of this Sand Demon?" Helena asked softly, since she didn't want anyone else to overhear.

Sharack smiled and nodded. "I can, but there is more to this. I went to investigate after the Padawan and her master had left, and I found the beast unharmed, with its skin glistening. What happened in that cave is a mystery, as is where the Padawan and her Master went afterwards, but there is someone who knows, Izzeebowe Jeef, old as the sands. Part madman, part soothsayer."

Helena nodded at that. "Could you get me an audience with him?"

"Not without a fight I am afraid. His hut is in the desert, guarded by the Exchange. They hate us for kicking them out of Mos Ila and will attack everyone but me on sight." Sharack said with a sad smile.

Helena grinned at that. "Then I will just have to strike them first. It has been a while since I had some fun."

"I shall await your arrival at Izzeebowe's hut." She said with a bow before walking away.

Helena smiled at her retreating form, she certainly was pretty and it seemed she was pretty smart too.

Vette noticed her lover staring at the woman and pinched her arm, earning a glare from the Sith. "No need to be jealous love. She is not you."

The Twi'lek smiled at her lover as they made their way out of the spaceport, the two women with an arm wrapped around each other's waists. "Ready to face the burning suns of Tatooine, my love?" Vette asked with a smile.

Helena only nodded and followed her lover out of the spaceport, since she knew the place better than the redhead did.

The moment they stepped out onto the planet's surface, Helena was already done with this planet. It was too hot and way too bright for her tastes and she had to fight the urge to growl.

Vette noticed her lover's discomfort and squeezed her hand. "I know you hate it here, and I do too, but if we want your sister's prophecy to come true we have to show our missing Force Mate that we are worthy. Think of doing this for love."

Helena smiled and kissed the Twi'lek softly. "I know, but I really hate the heat of this planet, so how about we go and find this Izzeebowe guy."

Vette nodded and smiled at her. "That's a very good idea, but we might want to consider renting a speeder bike, Tatooine is vast enough with one and damn near impossible to traverse without one."

Helena nodded and smiled at her. "I'll do us one better. Anna gave me one of hers before we left, and it seats two."

Vette grinned at the Sith as Helena summoned the mount, which came gliding out of the spaceport a few minutes later. It was a sleek looking model and it looked like Vette would have to cuddle into her lover to properly fit on it, which she didn't mind at all. "I can just imagine Annabella and Risha sitting on this as they traveled from planet to planet."

"As much as I adore my sister and her soon to be wife, I would rather not think about them being as intimate as we are, just for my own sanity." Helena said as she mounted the bike.

Vette only smiled as she crawled onto the backseat, wrapping her arms around her lover's waist before Helena sped off.

…

A little while and a few dozen corpses later, they parked the bike next to the specified hut, and Helena could hear at least Sharack's voice coming from within, along with a man's voice who talked of a 'dark and powerful presence' on the planet.

The couple stepped inside and smirked at the shocked look on the man's face.

"Ah Sith, you made it. The hostiles outside were no match for you I see." Sharack said with a kind smile.

Helena grinned at her from under her hood. "They tried to stop me, and they failed."

"Failure can be contagious, and hard to dispel once contracted. You must be the seeker Sharack spoke of. You wish to understand the Jedi's purpose in the lair of the Sand Demon?" The man asked kindly.

Helena nodded at him. "Yes, it is important for me and my companion here to retrace and walk the steps the Padawan took."

"Very well. Gather close and listen carefully. Few are aware that Tatooine was once a place of powerful Force energy. Jedi and Sith alike made pilgrimages here to renew themselves. The sands speak of a ritual called the Demon's Blood. This is likely what the Jedi that Sharack witnessed was engaged in." Izzeebowe said in an almost sage like voice.

"Could you explain this ritual? It sounds interesting." Helena asked as kind as she could. She felt this man had great wisdom and knowledge, and she had always respected that.

Izzeebowe nodded at her. "The Demon's Blood is a ritual that a Jedi seeking enlightenment would perform by covering himself in fresh Sand Demon blood and then entering the village of the savage ones, otherwise known as the Sand People, and cowering before the demon slayer, the savage ones would reveal the path to self discovery and to that which the slayer seeks."

Helena nodded understandingly. "But according to Sharack, the Padawan did not slay this beast."

"There are several ways to bathe in the beast's blood, but you must discover these for yourself. It is part of the journey to enlightenment. To know where the Jedi girl went, you will have to perform the ritual and see if the savage ones will speak to you." Izzeebowe said sagely.

Helena smiled and bowed. "Thank you, your wisdom and aid has proven invaluable."

Izzeebowe nodded and returned the bow. "Go safe young one, and do not let the sands of Tatooine fool you."

"Here are the coordinates you will need. After you face the Sand Demon, I will meet you at the Sand People compound. If the legend is true, and the Sand People have something to offer you, I wish to see it with my own eyes." Sharack said with a kind smile.

Helena nodded and led her up until this point silent lover back outside, where thankfully their speeder was still parked safely.

After getting on and checking their directions, they took off, Vette cuddling into her lover's back, and with her breasts pressing into Helena's back, the Sith couldn't help but smile contently.

As they sped through the seemingly endless desert while dodging as much as the local wildlife as possible, Helena couldn't help but feel the latent power that radiated from the planet. She had read a lot about Tatooine's past during her stay with Annabella and her talks with Zash, but now feeling it for herself was another thing entirely.

As the cave came into view and she slowed down Vette also seemed to wake up, apparently having taken a nap against her back. "Did you have a nice nap, my love?"

Vette smiled against her. "Very, your back is very comfy to lie against."

Helena smiled as they stopped and dismounted. "Well, we're here, so nap time is over."

Vette groaned softly but got off as well before Helena activated the cloaking device on the speeder with a small remote. "Do we really have to do this?" The Twi'lek asked softly.

"We do, and we have to do it right too. She will see everything we do when we meet her." Helena said as she led her lover into the cave, which was crawling with the demon's spawn.

After dispatching those, the two women were face to face with the massive Sand Demon. "Uh can we talk for a second? I really don't have a good feeling about this." Vette said softly.

"Don't worry love, I will make sure nothing happens to you." Helena said softly.

Vette blushed and kissed her lover's cheek before Helena confidently walked up to the Sand Demon, with Vette trailing behind at a comfortable distance.

The beast growled and slowly shifted into a fighting pose, bashing its massive legs into the ground as a sign of warning.

"Desert monster, I will stand my ground! I will not run from you!" Helena said confidently.

The monster seemed to hesitate for a moment, blinking slowly in what could only be described as confusion.

"Look into my eyes, beast, and see my intent." Helena said kindly.

The Sand Demon hesitated for a moment longer, before lowering its head in submission, even bowing slightly to the Sith.

Helena smiled and held out her hand to the Demon. "We are one now, be at peace." She said softly.

As she turned around again, the Sand Demon lowered itself to the ground, seemingly asleep, and after a few minutes it seemed to shed its skin, making it bleed all over the ground, and making the two women take a step back and cover their faces from the stench.

"Shit, that stinks. Do we actually have to rub that stuff on us? I take a lot of pride in my hygiene you know." Vette asked softly.

Helena smiled at her. "Not if I can help it. Just by being here for a few minutes longer will make sure we are coated in that smell, and I know you take great pride in your hygiene, I remember helping you a lot with that recently." She said with a flirtatious wink.

"As much as I would like to get ravaged by you, I would rather do that somewhere involving a bed and not covered by that stink, preferably when we have found our remaining Force Mate." Vette said with a blush.

Helena smiled and nodded at her lover. "I totally agree, so let's go and find the Sand People before this scent wears off, as unlikely as that may be."

Vette nodded and followed her lover out of the cave and back to the speeder, climbing on after Helena had uncloaked it.

…

After meeting up with Sharack Breev again, the two women had made their way deeper into the desert, to a place known as the Desert Wound Ravine, and they were now staring at the calm waters of a lake.

"How can that even exist out here? it's hotter than hell." Helena said softly.

Vette smiled at her. "It must be the shadow from the surrounding mountains."

Helena smiled and suddenly snapped her head to the center of the lake, where she could see a dark presence coming towards her, a certain swing to her hips that she well knew, as well as the robes she was wearing. It was herself walking towards her.

The apparition smirked at Helena. "Take a good long look lightweight. See the woman you are supposed to be. I'm the embodiment of your true potential. I am what you could be if you chose to follow the dark path more faithfully.

Not intimidated n the least she smirked right back at the apparition. "I knew I was hot, but this is ridiculous.

"Vanity becomes you. But your looks will do you no good unless you heed my words. Cease your merciful tendencies and embrace the full meaning of the Dark Side, or you will be destroyed." The apparition said menacingly.

Helena smirked at it. "And how will I be destroyed?"

"There are many number of disasters you are flirting with. You are Sith, you walk among Sith. The stench of the Light Side will be like a rot in their nostrils. Darth Baras will smell it on you and will strike you down without mercy." The apparition said sagely, but also with a hint of warning.

"Baras is blind to all but his own ambitions, and I am not alone." Helena said with a growl, her hands twitching towards her lightsabers.

The apparition smirked at her. "Indeed, you are not alone, but even your sisters will not be able to protect you when the time comes to face Baras. But this Padawan will, if you can claim her and corrupt her then you can add this power to your own, and take everything Baras has."

"No, I will align with her and fulfill what my sister has seen. You are not real, so either fight me, or leave me the hell alone!" Helena shouted as she grabbed her lightsabers and activated them as the apparition turned to a solid version of Helena.

Vette was startled by the sudden appearance, but got what her lover had been talking to now, and she couldn't suppress a shudder of pleasure as she looked at two versions of her lover.

They fought tooth and nail for nearly an hour, but in the end the apparition was defeated, a light aura surrounding it before merging with Helena.

"You have proven your way is strong and viable, with this victory, our essence has been purified. In the clarity of this communion, a vision of our destiny on Tatooine appears. Can you see it too? An encampment hidden in the farthest reaches of the desert, past a rock formation called the Forbidden Pass." The voice of the apparition said.

Helena smiled serenely at that. "Is this where I will find the Jedi Master?"

"There is no doubt this is where the Padawan went. This is where the great Master helped her powers become expressed. Find the Forbidden Pass en confront Master Yonlach beyond it. Our journey on this planet ends there. Farewell." The voice of the apparition said before fading into nothingness.

"Are you okay love? Who were you talking to?" Vette asked as she hugged her Sith lover.

Helena held the petite Twi'lek tight to her body, needing to anchor herself to reality again. "I saw a dark version of myself, it showed me what I could be if I embraced the Dark Side fully. I will never let that happen. I can't let that happen." She said softly.

Vette smiled and rubbed her back in comfort. "I will never let you fall, and even if I did, I would fall with you, there is nothing we cannot do together."

"I cannot believe what I just witnessed. Did you just tell yourself to venture beyond the Forbidden Pass?" Sharack said, appearing out of nowhere.

Helena smiled and pulled Vette into her side. "Yes I am, but first you are going to answer me a question. Who do you actually work for?"

Sharack smiled at her. "Darth Baras thinks that he controls me, but another Darth made me a far more tempting offer. It is Darth Zash I really work for and who holds my unwavering loyalty."

"I figured as much. No pawn of Baras could be so human in her interactions."

Sharack smiled at that. "Thank you, but I must implore you not to go to the Forbidden Pass, those that go there are never seen again. Even the Sand People dare not go."

"Master Yonlach and our destiny lies beyond that pass. I must go. Wait for me at the spaceport Cantina. I will return, Sharack." Helena said kindly.

"That is kind of you. I told Darth Zash I would watch over you while you were here, but I never imagined it would come to this. I… am sorry, and it is with a heavy heart that I give you the location of the Forbidden Pass." Sharack said softly.

Helena smiled and nodded. "It's okay, there is no need to be sorry, or admit that you fear something. We will see each other again, and when we do, I have a proposition for you."

Sharack only nodded before leaving them alone, not glancing backwards again.

"Ready to end this, my love?" Helena asked softly.

Vette nodded as they made their way back to the surface, mounting the speeder bike again before speeding off.

…

Their trip to the deepest desert and the Forbidden Pass was rather uneventful and within a couple of hours they approached the small hut that lay hidden between the dunes.

"I don't know what will happen in there, my love, but I just want you to know that I love you." Helena said softly.

Vette only smiled and kissed her lover softly. "I am prepared for anything, love. I will always be safe with you."

Helena smiled before they stepped in. "Ah Sith, we've been expecting you. Welcome." The old Master said with a kind smile.

Helena quirked an eyebrow at his kindness. "Thank you, I must admit I was not expecting this kind welcome."

"The Force has shown me a great many things in my isolation here on this planet, and I know the purpose for which you come. You are here to find information on Nomen Karr's Padawan, am I right?" Master Yonlach asked kindly.

Helena nodded at him. "I am, my sister Victoria, the Barsen'thor of your Order has seen a vision of her at my side, as our Force Mate, and while my Master has ordered her death, I want to show her that not all Sith are Dark Side and follow the way of the Sith so blindly.

Master Yonlach smiled at that. "Yes, I have seen these things, and I have seen what her Master is becoming. You must be the one to expose him to Jaesa for what he really is. The Padawan you seek, your Force Mate is named Jaesa Wilsaam and she can lead the Jedi to greatness if her powers are honed properly."

Helena smiled at that. "Jaesa. What a beautiful name for undoubtedly a beautiful girl. I have heard so much about her, but to finally be able to put a name to her deeds is a great feeling."

"She came to me from Alderaan, where her parents still live. They can help you more, but promise me this Sith. Help her hone her powers like I have seen. She will bring the Jedi into a new era." Master Yonlach said with a kind smile.

Helena smiled and nodded. "I promise that and more. If we have our way, our sisters will forge a peace between the Jedi and Sith. Too much blood has already been spilled and through peace we can face everything. There are more powerful things our there then just the Sith and Jedi."

Master Yonlach nodded at her. "Through our link Jaesa knows what transpired here, but does not know your connection. You will have to explain that to her yourself when you meet her."

"Thank you for your guidance and kind words, Master Yonlach, I will admit I prepared for something else when I stepped through your door." Helena said kindly.

Master Yonlach smiled at her. "I felt your presence in the Force and it showed me that you meant no harm. I merely wished to avoid a fight."

Helena only smiled and bowed to the Master. "Then I encroach on your peace no longer. I bid you farewell, Master Yonlach."

"Go in peace Sith, and take care of Jaesa." He said kindly.

Helena nodded as she and a dumbstruck Vette made their way back outside, hopping onto the speeder with a smile. "I must say I am impressed love, I thought that would end differently."

"So did I, my love, but I want Jaesa to see how we act when we meet her. I never meant her former Master any harm to begin with, but what would you say on getting back to the spaceport and see if Sharack wants to join our little band on misfits?" Helena asked with a smile.

Vette giggled and nodded before relaxing against her lover as she made her way to the nearest base so they could get back to the spaceport quicker.

When they walked into the Cantina a few hours later, they both had to stifle a giggle at the look on Sharack's face. "I never expected to see you again. Does this mean you were successful?"

"We were, and we have gained a wealth of knowledge, but that can wait for a bit. I believe I promised to make you a proposition if I made it back. How would you like to join our little group. We could always use an experienced tracker." Helena said with a smile.

Sharack smiled at her. "Surprisingly Darth Zash recommended the same when I called her when I got here, so yes I would love to join you on your ship."

Helena smiled at her. "Then it is settled. Let's have a drink to celebrate before we leave. To be honest I want to get off this planet already."

Both Sharack and Vette smiled as they took a seat. "I can understand. The harsh sands of Tatooine are not for everyone."

Helena smiled and nodded as they toasted on a new friendship and a lasting partnership, and as they left the sands of Tatooine behind, they were all glad to do so.

When they were floating in deep space a few hours later, Helena made her way to the holo terminal, while Vette, Tivva and Sharack got acquainted with each other.

"You have done admirably, apprentice. Your time on Tatooine was well spent. Nomen Karr's Padawan, Jaesa Wilsaam no longer enjoys anonymity. I am very pleased, and now only Alderaan remains. Go there immediately and I will contact you when you arrive, and don't dawdle, apprentice. Too much is at stake for you to become distracted now." Darth Baras rattled off before signing off, not even letting Helena get a word in.

She growled loudly at the terminal once he had signed off and her hands twitched to cut the device into a million little pieces with her lightsabers. "That utter bastard, just wait until I get my hands on that bloated nerf-herder."

Two arms encircled her. "Calm down love, no need to take out your frustrations on the holo-terminal, your sisters would be very displeased if they couldn't talk to you anymore." Vette said softly.

Helena turned around and kissed the Twi'lek deeply before turning to their new companion. "I trust Vette has shown you the ins and outs of this ship by now, Sharack?"

The dark skinned woman nodded and smiled. "Good, set a course for Alderaan, Vette and I are not to be disturbed until we get there."

Again Sharack nodded as Helena scooped the petite Twi'lek up in her arms and made a beeline for their bedroom.

The moment they were inside and Helena had laid Vette down on the bed, she grinned at her lover. "I know what you are thinking love, and I won't make love to you yet, but we are going to spend every moment from now until we touch down on Alderaan naked and in bed with each other, and I am going to be exploring your body, very thoroughly."

Vette blushed darkly as her lover undressed her and then herself. "Are you sure about this love?" She asked with a squeak.

"I am, more sure than I ever have been about anything. Are you okay with this?" Helena asked softly.

Vette nodded and kissed her Sith softly as they lowered to the mattress, and Helena wasted no time in peppering soft kisses all over the Twi'lek's perfect body. "You're so beautiful, my Vette. I could do this forever." Helena said softly before taking one of her lover's nipples between her lips.

Vette moaned loudly at her lover's ministrations. "If every time we do it feels like this, I want to stay here forever."

Helena smiled and captured her lover's lips again. "Just think of how it will feel when Jaesa will join us, when our bond as Force Mates is completed." the redhead said huskily.

Vette smiled and kissed her lover. "I can't wait for that moment either, but right now it is just us, and I want to us both to feel pleasure. I am okay with not going all the way with you until we find Jaesa, but it is impossible for me not to show the love and feelings you stir up in me."

Helena smiled at her. "Trust me that I want the same, Vette. I have wanted to do so ever since we first confessed our feelings to each other, the openness of that alcove was the only thing that stopped me from showing you how much you affect me." She said huskily before letting her hands roam down her lover's body, while Vette did the same to her.

The two moaned loudly as they rolled across the bed touching each other all over each other's bodies, and eventually Vette ended up on top of her lover. "This is a sight I never thought I would see. I love how you feel beneath me." She said panting.

Helena smiled and squeezed the perfect globes of her lover's ass. "Only for you and only in our bedroom. You know how we are seen outside of this ship, and unfortunately for the time being we have to act to that standard, but the moment it is safe to do so, I will show the galaxy what you mean to me."

Vette moaned softly and kissed her lover softly. "I would wait until the end of time for that if nothing would change between us in the bedroom. I love you Helena and that is something that will never change."

"I love you too Vette, now and forever." Helena said as she started kissing her way down Vette's body. "I really want to taste you, my love, will you let me?"

Vette nodded and moaned loudly as Helena placed a featherlight kiss just above her lover's clit before she started eating out the petite Twi'lek.

Vette was already floating on a pink cloud and as she tangled her hands in Helena's hair, she involuntarily bucked her hips up slightly, wanting to feel more contact with her lover.

Helena smiled inwardly as she tasted her own little spot of paradise. Vette's juices were just as sweet as she had always imagined in her numerous dreams involving the Twi'lek, and she was sure if she were to die now, she could die happily between her lover's shapely and strong thighs. "You taste so amazing my love, I could do this forever and not get tired."

Vette smiled and motioned her lover up. "I would love to return the favor, I have some curiosity that I want to satisfy." She said with a soft smile.

"But you haven't cum yet, my love." Helena said with a slight pout.

Vette smiled at that. "And neither have you, but we don't need to cum to have fun together, it will only lead to greater things when Jaesa joins us."

Helena smiled as she kissed her lover and laid down next to her. "Is it really bad of me that I can't wait for that to happen?"

Vette only kissed her and shook her head before kissing her way down her lover's body, Helena moaning loudly as her lover sucked her erect nipples, although she did not linger there long, kissing her way to her lover's soaking center very quickly. "I have to admit that I have never done this before, Helena."

"Neither did I, my love. Just do what your heart tells you, I am sure you can't do anything wrong." Helena said with a moan.

Vette smiled and like her lover had done for her, she placed a featherlight kiss just above the redhead's pussy before she started eating out her lover in earnest.

They spent most of their travel time to Alderaan in bed together, only taking a few breaks in between to get a meal or to shower.


	5. Alderaan

**The Highgate Legacy**

 **C5: Alderaan**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: Two in one day, I know, but I realized I didn't upload one yesterday and I wanted to rectify that. Tomorrow will be the last of the daily uploads, but I am hard at work on more chapters of the rewrite, which are almost done. After that I will get started on the Shadows of Revan story. At first I thought to continue that in this story, but I have decided to make that a separate story, which will make this story at least a trilogy, since the new expansion in not far off. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will see you for the next one.**

Helena was pacing the deck of the Fury as it was currently waiting for permission to land on Alderaan, and while she was anxious to kill some people again, she was more nervous about going back to what once was their home planet. When they lived here they fell under the dominion of House Organa and she hoped that no one would recognize her anymore, because that could be disastrous for her mission.

Vette merely watched her lover pace the deck with a smile. "She seems anxious. Is she okay?" Tivva asked softly as she took a seat next to her little sister.

"Alderaan was once the home planet of Helena and her sisters, and they did not leave in the best of circumstances to say the least. She is worried that someone might recognize her and jeopardize the mission." Vette said softly before standing up and wrapping her arms around her lover's waist. "Things will be fine, my love. The chances of you being recognized in your current outfit are slim to none."

Helena smiled and turned around in her lover's arms, kissing the blue skinned Twi'lek softly. "I know, but you know how I get. I'm just nervous about everything."

Vette smiled at her. "As long as you keep your goal in mind, everything will be okay."

The red haired Sith nodded and kissed her softly. "As long as I have you next to me, I know it will."

Just then they got permission to land, and Tivva wasted little time in bringing the Fury down to the surface.

Darth Baras had already contacted them, and told her the obvious like he always did. She knew exactly what her mission was, and knew how she was not going to follow orders on this. She merely needed to fake their deaths and get them to Nar Shaddaa, where Annabella had already set up a home for them, and if they chose to a place to work.

She had her contact and that was everything they needed, so Helena and Vette quickly made their way to House Thul.

When they stepped out of the spaceport, Helena took a deep breath. "Ah, the smell of home. I forgot how sweet Alderaan could smell this time of year."

Vette smiled as she summoned their speeder, which would make everything go a lot faster.

The palace was easy to find, since it was the biggest building around, and stepping inside made Helena giggle a little. It seemed House Thul had fallen from grace since she left and were left with almost nothing. Most Houses on Alderaan were very wealthy, but seeing the rather plain decorations and ornaments, this seemed not to be the case for House Thul.

Vette merely looked on in wonder. It had been a long time since she had seen such splendor, and in her mind she wondered if Helena came from such an affluent family and if she could compete with that.

As if sensing her inner monologue, Helena smiled at her from under her hood. "Don't worry, my Vette, once we have a chance to talk, I will tell you all about my life here."

Vette smiled and nodded, knowing that her lover wouldn't want to give her story in a place they both didn't want to be in.

Hearing an argument coming from the main hall, they made their way over, seeing a short man arguing with people via holo, and several Sith were also present.

"Duke Kendoh, Darth Baras sent me." She said in her usual icy voice, which Vette had dubbed her 'Sith voice'

"You are not on my schedule, and Darth Baras isn't even on my radar. We are fighting a war here and he will just have to wait." Kendoh said obstinately.

Helena growled and leveled him with a glare. "If you value your pathetic life, you will put aside your personal ambitions and your petty war, because I have no problem in rending you in two, or maybe even four pieces."

Kendoh visibly paled at that. "You don't scare me, woman. I have my own Sith bodyguards. I'm through being Baras' lackey. FimmRess, show our guest out, on her feet or on her back, it makes no difference to me."

The leader of these Sith smirked at the duke. "I'm sorry Duke Kendoh, we are assigned to your protection and your interests in the struggle for Alderaan. But we serve the Emperor first, and we will not cross Darth Baras, or his apprentice."

Helena smiled icily at him. "It's good to know some people still have respect."

The man gave her a nod. "We consider you an ally, friend." He said before the gathered Sith bowed before her.

"It seems I may have been hasty in my dismissal of your master's needs. How can I make amends?" The duke asked with a tremble in his voice.

Helena smirked at him. "You can start by bowing to me, then you can tell me what you have been able to find out about my objective."

"Yes, indeed. I was informed that you were to find the parents of a young Alderaanian girl, who was taken off-planet to train with Jedi Master Nomen Karr. Unfortunately information about this girl has been difficult to come by, so I managed to find only one lead. Your Padawan seems to fit the description of the former handmaiden of a noblewoman in House Alde named Lady Renata. I have already questioned her, but she is protected by House Alde's greatest champion, a man who has never met his match in melee." Duke Kendoh said hurriedly.

Helena smirked at that. "He has never met me though." She said still smirking, although her insides were slowly tying themselves up. She knew Lady Renata well, and had been her friend once upon a time. She only hoped the woman hadn't changed.

"Quite, and while House Alde is a small player on Alderaan, it is affiliated with House Organa, and therefor is in hostile territory and very well defended. Be cautious." The duke said respectfully.

Helena narrowed her eyes at that. "I don't need to be cautious. I know what I am doing."

The duke merely nodded as she stalked off back towards the entrance, Vette trailing behind her, and once they were once again on their speeder, Vette deemed it a good time to ask some questions. "Are you okay love? I saw the change in your eyes when that duke mentioned Lady Renata."

Helena smiled at her. "Lady Renata was my best friend when we still lived on Alderaan, and also the only one who always believed the accident. She actually hid me in her rooms until I could find a way off-planet. I just hope she remembers me."

"Who could ever forget you. I really think that is impossible." Vette said with a smile against her lover's back.

Helena smiled at that. "Thanks for the vote of confidence love, but I do think you're a bit bias. Fortunately I have a secret way into the compound that will lead to her chambers so we can speak freely."

Vette nodded against her back and squeezed her lover's waist as the speeder brought them closer to House Alde.

…

Slipping into House Alde was easier than she remembered, and in what seemed no time at all, she made her way into the main room, seeing her old friend standing there with one of her bodyguards, who noticed her straight away. "My lady, we have an intruder."

"Lady Renata. It has been a while." Helena said with a grin.

The woman's face lit up and dismissed her bodyguard. "Helena! It's so good to see you again. How have you been? By the stars you look amazing."

Helena smiled and gathered the woman into a hug. "It's good to see you to Rena. I've been doing good, thank you for asking, and I still have to thank you for getting me off-planet all those years ago. I was wondering if there was a place we could talk privately, just you, me and my girlfriend."

Lady Renata gave Vette a once over. "Sure, come with me. I'll have some drinks brought out."

Helena nodded and together with Vette they followed Lady Renata through the halls of the compound until they stepped into a small well decorated room. "These are my private quarters, no one will disturb us here."

Helena smiled and took a seat, pulling Vette into her lap. "You must be wondering why I am here all of a sudden."

"I do, but that can wait. Tell me about your girlfriend. How did you two meet?" Lady Renata asked with curiosity.

Helena smiled at her. "Well, it kind of ties in with everything that has happened. After I left Alderaan, I found a Sith Lord who sent me to Korriban, and from there I trained as a Sith in the arts of lightsaber combat. Shana was actually sent there too. I met Vette in the slave pens there after she tried to break into the old tombs. She helped me reclaim an ancient lightsaber and my master let me keep her as a pet, but she has always been more than that. We started as friends, but quickly discovered it was hard to stay away from each other. They outfitted her with a shock collar, but I took that off as soon as we were safe in our own ship, and we have been together ever since. Victoria has become a high-ranking Jedi and can see things in the future. She saw that I share a Force Mate bond with both Vette and your former handmaiden Jaesa, so when I learned she was from Alderaan, the first thing I did after meeting with my insufferable contact Duke Kendoh, was to come and see you, hoping you could help me."

Lady Renata smiled at her. "Duke Kendoh is a pig, and has been looking for ways to get me to marry him for years. The girl's parents work in Organa Palace. I might be able to get you an audience if you can get rid of Kendoh for me. It will leave House Thul crippled now that Elana Thul went away."

Helena smiled at that. "I was planning on that already. He is a bothersome man that needs to be dealt with. So while I do that, could you get to work on that audience, and perhaps let your guards know that I mean no harm. I will be back once I have dealt with Kendoh."

Renata nodded at her. "Of course Lena. You know I would do anything for you. I will see you soon, and you don't have to worry. My men will stand down when they see you."

Helena nodded and gave her a hug. "Once I know everything I need to, we will spend some time catching up."

Lady Renata smiled at her. "I would like that. I want to know all about your adventures as a Sith."

"I'll tell you all about it when I return, but for now I am off to kill a Duke in the name of friendship." Helena said chipper.

Renata merely smiled before walking leading her friend back to the main entrance. "I'll see you soon Lena."

Helena merely flashed her a wink as she and Vette made their way back to their speeder when they saw FimmRess and the rest of Kendoh's bodyguards approaching. "Has it been done, can we take her to the Duke?" FimmRess asked.

"Lady Renata will stay right where she is. You will not touch her or I will make sure you will not have hands to touch anyone ever again." Helena said with a growl, her hands itching for her lightsabers.

The big man quirked an eyebrow. "I see how it is. We shall see how tough you are against the four of us."

Helena smirked at that. "Oh please test me. I've been dying to kill something for weeks."

With a mighty bellow they attacked, but to say it was a challenge would be overstating things. With four precise and calculated strikes the men lay dead, and for good measure she collected their lightsabers. They might come in handy at some point.

Making their way back to House Thul afterwards was a relaxed trip, especially since they didn't have to dodge the troops from House Alde anymore.

As they stepped back into the room where they had left Duke Kendoh, Helena was unsurprised to see him in yet another argument, and she had to admit it was fun seeing him squirm the way he did in front of the woman on holo, but it seemed they were wrapping up their conversation as she cut him off mid sentence.

"Ah Sith, it is good you have returned, I trust everything went well in House Alde?" He asked with anticipation.

She smirked at him. "You can ask FimmRess how it went when you see him again, which will be soon I am sure." She said as she rend him in two with a quick slash of her lightsabers.

The look on his face was priceless and the smirk on her face as she left the compound, she called Lady Renata on holo. "The deed is done, Renata."

"Splendid Lena. Meet me near the Organa and Alde border, our old spot. Lady Geselle Organa agreed to meet with you in her headquarters." Lady Renata said with a smile.

Helena nodded and smiled at her. "I'll be there soon Renata." She said before disconnecting the call.

"Where is this old spot of yours love?" Vette asked softly.

Helena merely smiled as they got onto their speeder and made their way out. "The spot is a little bit off from where our home used to be. It would make it easier for us to meet without me having to go through the motions of Alde security every day."

"Did you love her?" Vette asked softly.

Helena smiled and slowed to a stop. "I will admit I had a crush on her when I was younger, but you don't have to worry about that now. For the time being you are all that I need."

Vette smiled and kissed the back of her neck. "I know, I was merely wondering, that's all."

Helena smiled and kissed her properly as they took off again, Helena going across the terrain with practiced ease.

…

When they arrived at the indicated spot half an hour later, Helena had to smile at how little had changed over the years. "Almost ten years since I last visited this place and nothing has changed."

Vette smiled and wrapped an arm around her Sith's waist. "I know it might be a bit much to ask, but could we go and visit what remains of your home when we are done here?"

Helena nodded at her. "After we have done what we came here to do, sure, perhaps that would also be the best place to tell you the story.

The Twi'lek nodded and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek before they sat down against a tree, waiting for Renata to show up.

This unexpected moment of tranquility was exactly what Helena needed after the nerves that had been wracking her mind. She had been so worried about having to interact with anyone from her old life, and knowing that Renata was still a friend did wonders for her nerves, and as she pulled Vette into her lap, she couldn't help the almost tranquil smile that spread over her face.

Vette smiled at her. "What are you thinking about love? You almost look like Victoria now."

Helena smiled at that. "Just sitting here reminds me of a time before I became a killer, before everything we knew and loved went to absolute shit. I remember those days so well. We were happy and a real family before the accident."

Just as Vette wanted to say something, Lady Renata approached with two men. "I hope you don't mind me bringing company Helena, it can be quite dangerous for a woman out alone in the middle of this war."

"I don't mind at all Renata. Shall we get going?" Helena asked with a smile.

Renata nodded and led the Sith and her companion to the Headquarters of Geselle Organa. "She has agreed to hear you out, but I cannot make promises for what comes after. That part is entirely up to you."

Helena nodded at that. "I think I can make her understand the how and why and that I don't mean any harm."

Renata smiled at her. "I'm glad to see that deep down you haven't changed a bit, Lena. That will help a lot in these talks."

Helena merely smiled as she followed Renata into the compound, her arms casually behind her back and nowhere near her lightsabers as a show of good faith.

The metal door opened with a hiss and the second Helena saw Geselle Organa, a flood of memories came rushing back. Geselle used to be close to her parents, she remembered it all now.

"By the stars, Helena Highgate. You are the last person I expected to see here. Are you the Sith that Lady Renata spoke of?" Geselle said with a gasp.

Helena smiled at her. "I am, Lady Organa, I didn't connect the dots myself until now. How have you been?" She asked respectfully.

"Things could be better, with the planet in civil war, but overall we are doing well. What can I do for you dear one?" Geselle asked kindly.

Helena smiled and told her everything of Victoria's prophecy and how the parents of Jaesa Wilsaam tied into it all, and through her entire story, Geselle listened to her, not interrupting once.

"I see, you say as long as people know that they are alive they will be at risk, just for who their daughter is?" Geselle asked in confirmation.

Helena nodded at her. "Yes, I have a safe place for them to stay on Nar Shaddaa, as weird as that may sound, and Jaesa will be able to visit them whenever she wants."

"Very well, come to Organa Palace in three days time, I will make sure that my people will treat you right, and as a sign of my appreciation for ending Duke Kendoh, let me give you this." Geselle said as she pulled out a golden insignia. "This is an honorary membership of House Organa. You will always be welcome on our lands if you wear it."

Helena smiled at her. "This is an honor, Lady Organa. I shall wear it proudly as long as I am here, and once I am freed from my master's clutches, I will wear it again."

Geselle Organa smiled and nodded as Helena and Lady Renata took their leave, the two hugging once they were outside again. "Thank you Rena. It means so much to me that you have gone to these lengths to help me."

Renata smiled at her. "You will always be my friend Lena, but one day I might call on you if I need help. Is that okay."

Helena smiled and nodded. "Of course Rena. When you call I will come as soon as I am able to."

"Thank you Lena, but I really have to get back. Who knows what state my House will be in. But I am sure your efforts have helped Alderaan a lot." Renata said with a smile.

Helena merely smiled at her. "Believe it or not Rena, this is still my home, even if I don't live here anymore. I will always fight for Alderaan, even if most of it didn't fight for me in our time of need."

Renata smiled sadly at that. "Most of the Houses didn't, I know. But I always fought for you."

"And for that I thank you, and I will always be grateful for it." Helena said with a sincere smile.

Renata nodded and took her leave with her bodyguards, leaving the two lovers alone.

Helena then turned to her lover. "Ready to see where everything went to shit, my love?" She asked softly.

"Only if you are up for it Helena." Vette said sweetly.

The red haired Sith smiled and summoned their speeder, taking off to her old home once they were both secure.

…

Even for a non Force Sensitive like Vette, she could feel the power that still hung in this place. "It feels so creepy here, almost like the first time I met Roshana."

Helena smiled and stopped the speeder, leading Vette to a big crater with scattered bits of metal lying around. "That has everything to do with what happened. Our house was right here in the center of this crater. The four of us were playing like we usually did, which was experimenting with the Force, when suddenly the Force within Roshana and Victoria clashed for some reason. It led to a huge explosion that killed our parents but wrapped us in a protective bubble at the same time. It took two days before anyone found us in the wreckage, and Vicky and Cordy were basically taken to Tython immediately, leaving Shana and me alone. We had to scrape by for three years before Anna came back and saved us from this. Lady Renata had taken care of us to an extent and that is why she is still my best friend."

"How old were you when it happened?" Vette asked softly.

"Shana and I were twelve and Cordy and Vicky were fifteen. That's why they were taken to Tython immediately. I resented them a long time for that, but the few talks we had over the years settled that resentment. It wasn't their choice to be taken to Tython and start their training, it was just the will of the Force." Helena said with a soft smile.

Vette smiled and wrapped her arms around her lover. "At least you are all on good terms now, and we wouldn't have known about our Force Mate without Victoria."

Helena nodded at that. "That's most definitely true, and I think I wouldn't have done the things I have done recently if we hadn't known. I would have killed her old Master and her parents and I am sure that would've had its effects when we met her."

Vette smiled at her as something caught her eye in the debris. Bending down to pick it up she had to smile. It was a female doll that had seen a lot of wear in its life. "Hey love, look what I found."

Helena inhaled sharply. "That was Shana's doll. We looked everywhere for that, thinking it was destroyed in the explosion. She would love to have this back. It could do with a little patch up though."

"Then let's bring it with us. I have some supplies on the ship." Vette said with a smile.

Helena smiled and pulled the Twi'lek into her arms, inhaling her sweet scent deeply. "I love you Vette. I know I don't say it enough, but I meant it every single day."

"I love you too Helena. I wouldn't know what to do without you in my life." Vette said softly.

"Never will you be alone again, my love. I would tear apart the galaxy to make sure you were safe." Helena said softly.

Vette smiled and kissed her lover deeply, not caring who saw them anymore. Together they could do anything and she would kill anyone who would try and keep her away from her Sith.

Helena moaned into her lover's mouth, pulling her up and against her, smiling into the kiss as Vette wrapped her slim legs around her waist. "I think we should make our way to Organa Palace, see if they have a place for us to stay for those three days we have to wait."

Vette nodded and rested her forehead against that of the red-haired Sith. "Preferably a place with a bed. I'm dead of my feet after everything today."

Helena smiled and pecked the Twi'lek's lips. "That speaks for itself Vette, we could both use a few hours of sleep."

Vette smiled at her but made no move to actually dislodge herself from her lover, who walked back to their speeder with a smile. "You will have to move when we get on the speeder love, I can't drive with you in front of me."

Vette groaned and loosened her legs. "Fine, I'll just take a nap against your back again, like I did on Tatooine." She said as she got comfortable.

Helena smiled at her lover. "That's fine, I'll wake you when we get there." She said as they sped off.

It was still a trip that lasted an hour or so, and Helena purposely drug it out so her lover could catch up on some sleep, and she at the same time could finally put the past behind her. She could finally make peace with the deaths of her parents and everything that had followed that.

When they arrived at Organa Palace, Helena gently woke her lover. "We're here love." She said softly.

Vette grumbled a little as she woke up, but glued herself to her lover's side instantly as they got off the speeder. "A Cantina room has already been arranged for us. It seems the Lady Organa anticipated our arrival. We will be completely undisturbed and can even have meals brought to us."

Vette smiled and kissed her lover's cheek. "Well, let's not be cooped up in our room for three days. Now that we are safe here, I want to explore this place a bit."

Helena only smiled and led her lover to the Cantina. "We can do that. I remember they had an excellent shopping district here."

"But you hate shopping, so I won't put you through that." Vette said lovingly.

Helena smiled at that, but said nothing as they sat down in a quiet booth in the corner, where they could talk privately. "How about we call your sister and Sharack so they know how everything is going. I'll order us some food in the meantime."

Vette smiled and took out her holo device while Helena made her way to the counter to order some food and drinks for them. "Hey Tivva, we're almost done with our assignment here, we'll be ready to depart in three days, and we'll have two passengers with us."

"That's great news Ce'na. We'll be ready. Will these passengers be with us long? Then I'll know how much extra supplies I need to get." Tivva said with a smile.

Vette smiled at her sister. "You won't need to get much extra in terms of supplies. We just need to get them to Nar Shaddaa, but if you need to get some things, could you pick up some cloth repair supplies for me."

Tivva quirked an eyebrow at that. "What did you break this time?"

"Nothing! I need them for something else, as well as a few patches of dark blue and scarlet cloth." Vette said with a slight blush.

Tivva smiled and nodded. "That's awfully specific but I'll get them for you. I'll talk to you later, my girlfriend needs me for something." She said before signing off.

Vette's mouth hung open at that, she never expected her sister to swing the same way she did.

To this sight Helena came back with two plates. "Careful love, you might catch flies like that."

Vette snapped her mouth shut at that. "Sorry, but my sister kind of hit me with some news that surprised me a bit. Apparently she and Sharack have used their time to get close as well."

Helena smiled at her. "I noticed that the moment we brought Sharack onto the ship. She deserves to be happy too, right?"

"Of course she does, I didn't say that, it was just a bit unexpected." Vette said with a slight blush.

Helena smiled and kissed her softly. "I can get that, but what would you say about eating first. It looks delicious, and for me it has been years since I was able to drink some Alderaanian nectar."

Vette smiled and nodded, not saying anything as they dug into their food, and after their dinner they retired to their room, where they cuddled up in bed until sleep overtook them both.

…

Standing in the great hall of Organa Castle three days later, Helena now looked upon the parents of her Force Mate, who were looking at her a bit weary, despite being informed of the situation.

Vette was standing by her side, looking thoroughly bored with the waiting around, and Helena herself wasn't doing any better, pacing around nervously as they waited for Geselle Organa to arrive.

After a few minutes of waiting the general walked in. "I'm terribly sorry that I am late, I had some things to clear at the spaceport. Your ship and crew will be waiting here, Sith."

Helena nodded at the woman as Geselle turned to the Wilsaams. "Gregor and Parvin Wilsaam, we have received word from this Sith that people are after you, and she is willing to give you a new home on Nar Shaddaa, under the protection of her sister. You will be able to see your daughter again and live in peace and comfort. Will you accept these terms?"

"We accept them, but I cannot help but feel there is something we are not being told." Gregor Wilsaam said softly.

Helena rolled her eyes at that. "I will be very clear. Your daughter and I share a Bond through the Force. She does not know it, but it has been foretold by a powerful Jedi with gifts of her own. I promise to always take care of her and let you see her when time permits. I will personally bring you to Nar Shaddaa where you will be safe."

That seemed to bring some relief as they nodded at her. "We can accept that. We were afraid you would turn us over to the Empire."

"I might be Sith, but I will never let the Empire or the Sith Order dictate my life. I am my own person and will always choose what is best for me and those I care about." Helena said with a slight growl.

The Wilsaams nodded at that. "We can understand that and we are ready to leave any time you are."

"Very well, I will wait here while you gather your things, but do not try to dawdle too much. The sooner we can get you two to Nar Shaddaa, the safer you will be."

The couple nodded at that. "That is understandable. We shall be back in a few minutes."

Helena nodded and waited patiently as the two elderly humans made their way back to their chambers, leaving the Sith and her lover alone with Geselle Organa. "It is a brave thing you are doing Helena. To go against the will of your master in this fashion is quite dangerous, it may have big repercussions if this is ever found out."

Helena smirked at her. "I know, but it will never be found out. We are working on bigger things than just the Sith Empire and Republic. In the end it will benefit everyone."

The general nodded as the Wilsaams came back with a few cases. "Before we leave I want to thank you for everything you have done for us, Lady Organa. We will never forget it."

Geselle Organa smiled at them. "Think nothing of it. I merely provided a home to your family. I would do the same for anyone in need."

The Wilsaams smiled and nodded as before following the Sith to the spaceport and the Fury. "We will go to Nar Shaddaa immediately. My sister will be waiting for us at the spaceport. She will inform you both further on what your options are." Helena said once they were cleared for take off.

"Very well. We shall be in the crew quarters should you have need of us." Parvin Wilsaam said with a kind smile.

Helena merely nodded and then pulled her lover to their bedroom while Tivva set the coordinates for Nar Shaddaa. "We are not to be disturbed until we get there." She said before the door shut with a hiss.

Tivva merely smiled at her. "Sure, sure, you go and corrupt my little sister. I'll do all the hard work."

Helena growled softly from inside her room as she eyed Vette hungrily. "I know you are tired, and honestly so am I, but I just need to feel you again."

Vette smiled at her. "I don't mind love, we don't have to do anything elaborate. I am craving you too."

Helena smiled and used the Force to render them both naked before almost diving into bed with her lover, both of them sharing loving kisses and touches before they fell asleep sated and happy.


	6. Jaesa Wilsaam

**Legacy of the Highgates**

 **C6** **: Jaesa Wilsaam.**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A month later Helena and Vette landed on Hutta, where she would have the final showdown with Nomen Karr and his Padawan Jaesa Wilsaam, and both she and Vette were beyond excited to finally meet the girl they had heard so much about, and had only seen once on holo.

Helena and Vette were now waiting in an abandoned storehouse waiting for the Jedi Master, with an elaborate plan in place to finish this. Helena would face him alone, and taunt him into releasing the darkness inside of him. It was the only way he could have any chance to defeat her, and Helena knew it. More importantly, Nomen Karr knew it too.

Vette was nervous about the plan, because she knew it could also go very wrong if her lover lost her focus for any reason. Helena on her turn had assured her that nothing would go wrong, and that the Jedi was no match for her, even if he had so much darkness inside of him.

It did little to reassure her as she was sitting on one of the crates, swinging her legs out of boredom as she watched her girlfriend pace up and down the warehouse, and again the Sith reminded her of a nexu, graceful and dangerous.

She was excited about finally meeting their Force Mate and sharing their love between them. She had liked what she saw when Helena spoke to the girl on holo.

Of course she had seen other women naked before, after spending years with close quarters with Risha and some of the other women on Nok Drayen's crew something like that was inevitable, but when she met Helena she could only imagine how the red-haired Sith would look like without her armor, and when she finally saw her in all her glory, her dreams had not been enough.

Vette could easily admit now having a crush on the Sith from the time she had met her, and sharing those wonderful nights with her were something else entirely, and now to add Jaesa to that would be beyond exciting.

It took about half an hour for the Jedi Master to enter the building. "Sith, I did not expect you to be here sooner than I would, it doesn't matter, I will end you none the less and keep protecting Jaesa." Karr said almost serenely.

Helena smirked at him. "I aim to please, Karr, but you are a fool if you think you can end me. I have intimate knowledge of the Jedi Order and its training. You cannot hope to best me." She said as she took out her lightsabers, igniting them immediately.

"You are a mere apprentice, while I am a full Jedi Master. You have no hope in defeating me. You will not kill me and you will not kill my Padawan." Karr said as he did the same.

Helena laughed darkly at that. "I'm not going to kill her, I'm going to make her my apprentice, and show her exactly what you are all about. I feel darkness within you Karr, let's see if I can bring it out."

Karr growled and charged, Helena dodging him easily. "Use your anger Karr. It's your only hope of defeating me."

A red aura surrounded Karr and he once again lunged at Helena, and once again she had no problems dodging his every move, pushing him back with the Force time and time again.

"You're strong in the Force, I must dig deeper. I will not fall to you." Karr said as he charged again.

Having had enough of this game Helena sidestepped him and buried her lightsaber in his gut, making sure not to hit any vital organs for once.

"Vette, could you stabilize him and then help me secure him to that chair?" Helena asked with a smile to her girlfriend.

The Twi'lek nodded and quickly made her way over to them, stabilizing the Jedi and then helping her girlfriend haul him onto a chair, where they bound him.

Nomen Karr screamed in pain as he regained consciousness. "Torture me all you want Sith, it only fills me with more anger, more hate."

Helena smirked at him as she leaned against a table. "What a delight to hear you spew such venomous thoughts Master Karr, please continue."

Karr growled and tried to surge forward, only to realize he hand been bound. "Your smugness is an insult, you are not my better. Unbind me so I can rip you limb from limb!"

As if on cue Jaesa Wilsaam walked into the room, freezing when she saw the gorgeous Sith, an equally stunning Twi'lek and her Master bound to a chair.

"You stupid girl, how dare you defy my orders and come here. For all your power, you have understood nothing." Karr said with a growl.

Jaesa looked at her Master in shock. "What have you done to him, Sith? Has this been inside him all along?" She asked softly.

Helena smiled at her. "You have the ability to see someone's true self, have you ever tried using that power on your Master?"

"No… I haven't. He said it could be dangerous if I did." Jaesa said as she turned her power on her Master, seeing an almost overwhelming darkness inside of him. "No, this can't be. No one can hide such darkness for such a long time."

Helena smiled at that, moving closer to the Padawan, every word she spoke laced with honey. "Sometimes the darkest people fight for the Light, and that goes the other way around as well."

Jaesa blushed a little at that. "I felt your movements through the Force, you spared my parents on Alderaan, and Master Yonlach on Tatooine, and even though you are Sith I can feel your intentions are driven by something greater, family and love."

"That is true, my motivations are not Sith, far from it in fact. I fight for my family and those I care about, it was my lineage that brought me to the Sith, but I don't let them hold any power over me. I am myself, always." Helena said sweetly.

Jaesa spared a glance at her Master. "I don't know what is true anymore. Master Karr told me the Jedi brought order to the universe, and that the Sith only sought to destroy and conquer everything. How can I know what is right."

Helena smiled at her. "Follow your heart Jaesa. It will never lead you astray."

The Padawan seemed to think about it for a moment and then smiled at the Sith. "My heart tells me I belong at your side, if you would have me."

"I would love nothing more, but there is the business of your Master. I leave it up to you what we shall do with him." Helena said with a soft smile.

"He wears a mask, similar to you, but his is a mask of deception. All my life I've put up with deceit and denial, and while I thought the Jedi would be different, you have shown me that there is no place in the galaxy for people like him." She said as she took out her dual-bladed lightsaber and run her former Master clean through the heart.

Helena smiled at her as Vette and Jaesa both molded themselves into her side. "Not all Jedi are in denial, my dear Jaesa. My sisters are Jedi and know exactly what is going on and what they want to do about it, but how about we go back to the ship and finish our introductions there."

The two girls nodded and followed the redhead back to the spaceport, the three women smiling contently at their current situation.

…

The moment the ship had taken off from Hutta, Vette had taken Jaesa for a quick tour of the ship, while Helena took some time to inform Victoria about everything that happened.

Her sister of course already knew everything that happened, but knew it was important for Helena get everything out, even if it was in the safety of her room.

Unbeknownst to Helena, the two girls had heard most of the conversation and by the time Helena opened the door the two girls tumbled in, giggling profusely.

"I see you two have already struck up a good bond." Helena said with a barely contained smile.

The two girls smiled and nodded at her. "What can I say, I'm a lovable person." Vette said with a wink.

"Don't be like that Vette, arrogance doesn't become you, but I am glad you two have bonded so quickly. Come, there is someone who wants to talk to the three of us." Helena said with a smile.

The two girls smiled and got up following the red haired Sith to the holo terminal on deck, Helena activating it as soon as the two girls were beside her.

"Is that the Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order?" Jaesa asked softly as Victoria appeared on the holo.

Helena smiled at that. "Yes Jaesa. That is the Barsen'thor, or as I would like to call her, Tori."

"Good to see you too Lena, I see you have wasted little time in finding your remaining Force Mate."

Helena smiled and wrapped an arm around their waists. "Thank you sister, your input in this has been invaluable, I can't thank you enough, and you of all people should know that I tend to move quickly once I set my sights on something."

Victoria smiled serenely at her sister. "I know, and you know there is nothing you have to thank me for Lena, just take care of them and yourself. There are a lot things that are about to happen that will upset the balance in the Force. By the time these events will happen, I am sure you will sense them. Take care, my sister."

"Take care Tori, and give my regards to your lover." Helena said with a wink before her sister signed off.

Jaesa looked at the Sith with wide eyes. "Your sister is the Barsen'thor? That is something I never expected."

Helena smirked at her before leading her girls to the couch. "Three out of my four sisters are Force users, and two are Jedi. Like I said on Hutta, I don't let the fact that I was born to be Sith rule my life. Since the death of my parents, my sisters have meant everything to me, and my allegiance does not matter in that. Family will always come first."

"I can understand that, my parents were always on my mind when I was training to be a Jedi, but I suppose I can never see them again now that I joined you." Jaesa said softly.

Helena smiled and pulled the brunette against her shoulder. "As a matter of fact, you can. I secured them a place on Nar Shaddaa, as owners of one of the shop's that my sister owns. They'll always be cared for and we can visit them whenever time allows it, since we will be quite busy for a bit, but you still haven't said anything about this whole Force Mate thing between the three of us."

Jaesa smiled at her. "I felt something for the two of you the moment I set foot in that warehouse, I thought you two were the most beautiful women I had ever seen, and I felt both in the Force and in my heart that we were meant to be together, so I would love to see where this can go."

Both Vette and Helena smiled at her. "Then I think you two should go and move your and Jaesa's things into my room. There is plenty of room for all three of us to be comfortable, since I will not have you in those cold crew quarters, my bed is big enough for the three of us."

The two girls blushed at that. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to go that far with you, Master." Jaesa said softly.

Helena smiled at that. "First off, I'd prefer it if you would call me Helena, and secondly, I'm not ready to take that step either, but I was hoping you two would join me in bed every night, just so we can be close to each other and let our bond grow a bit."

Vette and Jaesa shared a look and smiled at their Sith. "We would love to Helena. A bond like ours should be properly nurtured after all." Jaesa said softly.

"That it should, and that is why we are going to relax right here, or anywhere we want until my Master contacts us." Helena said softly.

"Could we go to Nar Shaddaa anyway? I found some info on my old gang and a Twi'lek artifact they want to buy from that bastard Cada Bliss, you remember him, right Helena?" Vette asked softly.

Helena nodded at her. "Right, so he is auctioning off the Star of Kala'uun to buyers, and I was hoping you two would go with me to appear as interested buyers, and then give the artifact to the old gang. This would be a giant boost for Twi'lek pride if we could retrieve it.

"Say no more, my Vette, we will go and retrieve this artifact and get some revenge on that bastard who crossed you, and I'm sure Jaesa would love to come as well." Helena said softly.

"Of course I would. Someone has to keep the two of you out of trouble after all." Jaesa said serenely as she and Vette cuddled up to Helena.

Helena smiled at them. "Not just yet, my sweets, I'll go and set the course for Nar Shaddaa, after that we'll have plenty of time to cuddle and be sweet together."

They nodded and let her go with a smile, and they just couldn't resist blushing at each other as they unconsciously crawled closer to each other.

"Never in my life I would have thought that this could be a part of my life. To have not one, but two people I love more than anything, and to still have a bit of a connection to the Jedi is amazing." Jaesa said softly.

Vette smiled at her. "I know that feeling. Helena was so kind to me when I first met her in the slave pens of Korriban, and when she took off that shock collar I felt nothing but love for her, even if she tends to get carried away when killing her enemies, but I guess that is just one of the things that makes her our Helena."

Jaesa nodded and smiled at her Twi'lek lover, both of them eagerly waiting for the return of their Sith as they cuddled up together.

It didn't take long for Helena to come back. "I hope you don't mind if I lose some of my clothing. I can imagine all this heavy durasteel will make it comfortable to cuddle together."

The two girls blushed as she took off her armor, leaving only her thin robes on, which left nothing to the imagination.

She then joined her two lovers on the bed, the two girls wasting no time in claiming her shoulders, and soon enough the two girls fell asleep on her shoulder, one of Vette's lekku laying across Helena's chest.

…

A few hours later Helena and Jaesa were woken by a tremendous power surge in the Force, and Helena knew the signature all too well. "Did you feel that too Helena?" Jaesa asked in a whisper.

She nodded at that. "I did, and I know exactly who it is. We have to go to Dromund Kaas as soon as we're done on Nar Shaddaa, and we need to notify my sister Annabella."

Jaesa nodded at her Sith. "We go wherever you go Helena, you go and get dressed, I'll wake Vette."

Helena nodded and stole a quick kiss from Jaesa, who blushed heavily, before she got dressed in her armor once again, making her way to the deck afterwards.

To her satisfaction Nar Shaddaa was in sight and she quickly navigated her way planet side, getting clearance to land almost immediately.

By the time the ship had landed Jaesa and Vette were beside her, Jaesa wearing the new black and red robes Helena had gotten for her, which were almost an exact copy of hers, with the only exception being the sleeves which on her robe were full length.

They quickly made their way to the hangar where they would take the artifact from Cada Bliss, and possibly kill him for what he did to Vette.

The moment the three walked into the hangar and the saw Cada Bliss lounging near the crate, Helena got the feeling this wasn't going to be easy, and that it would probably be the last time Cada Bliss would con anyone.

"Cada Bliss, you have exploited my people, stolen our artifacts and committed numerous crimes against Twi'lek's the galaxy over. Hand over the Star of Kala'uun and we might show you mercy."

The alien smirked at her. "Virus, do we have room in our harem for an ugly underdeveloped rat-tail slave girl and two ugly humans?"

The Kaleesh next to him shook his head. "We're full up on ugly." He managed to say before he got a lightsaber thrown through his face.

"I'll ask this time, hand over the artifact or I will make a necklace out of your entrails and shove your skull so far up your ass that you will wish you did as we asked in the first place." Helena said menacingly.

"Please take it, it's right there, just let me live." Cada Bliss begged pathetically.

"Vette, Jaesa, take the artifact and go meet the others, I'll make sure this scumbag never cons anyone ever again, you don't need to see this." Helena said softly.

The two girls nodded and after taking the case, kissed their Sith on the cheek and made their way out of the hangar.

Helena smiled at them before she turned her intense gaze on Bliss, choking him with the Force. "You shouldn't have called them ugly, and you shouldn't have called my Vette a slave." She said before igniting her lightsaber and thrusting it into his gut, making small circles inside of him that she kept expanding until her saber was only inches from his sides.

Cada Bliss gurgled up blood as he fell to the floor lifeless, a giant hole in his still smoldering abdomen.

She spat on his corpse and then walked out, a smirk on her lips and her thoughts of carnage quelled just a bit.

She quickly caught up with her two lovers, who were talking to a group of Twi'lek. "Did everything go okay, you didn't kill him too bad I hope?" Vette asked as Helena wrapped an arm around their waists.

"Perhaps I went a bit overboard, but he deserved it for calling my girls ugly." Helena said softly.

They smiled at her. "Anyway, I have the Star of Kala'uun, authentic and undamaged."

"That's amazing, who's got the finder's fee?" The female Twi'lek asked.

"No, we couldn't take your money. You guys need that for weapons, bribe fees, and besides, we don't need it, right?" Vette asked softly.

Helena had to smile at the slight pout on her face. "No we don't, as a matter of fact, take this, you guys seem to need it more than we do." She said as she transferred a sum of credits to the group.

"Wow Vette, your Sith friend is really generous, you best hold on to her." The female said with a smile.

Vette smiled and molded herself against Helena's side. "I wouldn't dream of leaving her, Taunt. She's the best thing that has happened to me, no offense to you guys of course."

"None taken Vette. We won't think of you any different." Taunt said with a smile.

"Be sure to get some more credits from the museum, we have a couple of things to do before we can leave.

The three Twi'lek nodded and gave Vette a quick hug before they walked away. "What do we need to do love?" Vette asked softly.

"We need to pick up a few things and reunite a daughter with her parents. They should be settled in by now and we have some more things to buy to make our life on the ship a bit more comfortable now that our room holds three people."

Vette smiled and nodded at her lover. "We can do that, but aren't you afraid of what people might say when they see the three of us together?"

The two women smiled at her. "That actually works perfectly. Let's do some shopping!" Jaesa said cheerily.

Vette grinned at her while Helena rolled her eyes at her lover, following the two women down the shopping district of Nar Shaddaa.

When they passed the shop now owned and ran by her parents, she smiled inwardly. She would bring Jaesa back here before they had to leave for Dromund Kaas, because she had a promise to keep to both her lover and the Wilsaams.

"Why would I be afraid? As far as people are concerned, we are just three friends on a shopping trip together, and I am more than content with being the bitchy friend in this case. What we do is nobody's business."

She let her lovers shop for little trinkets while she busied herself with the more important things, namely some extra pillows and blankets. She would be the first to agree that the Fury could definitely use a woman's touch, but she also knew that there was no way in this side of the galaxy that she was going to be that woman.

Her lovers on the other hand were perfectly equipped to buy those things, and that gave her an idea as she walked up behind them. "I just had an idea girls. We all know the Fury could use a bit of a woman's touch, and I think that you two are more than well equipped to make it feel a bit more homey. So why don't you two go shopping for those little nick-knacks, I'll busy myself with our bedroom. Is that a plan that would interest you?" She asked with a husky purr.

The two women nodded and smiled at her. "I think between the two of us we can find plenty of things, and you don't have to worry, we'll stay away from pink or other pastel colors." Jaesa said with a teasing tone.

Helena smiled at her. "I would appreciate that love, and in return I will not only buy black and red for our bedroom, but I think you two should check the store across the street too. I think you know who are inside Jaesa, I'll be right back."

Jaesa gave her lover a hug and drug the their Twi'lek lover to the aforementioned store, while Helena sought out a general supply store for extra cushions, pillows, blankets and comforters for their bedroom. It could get quite chilly at times after all.

She really hoped that her lovers would be busy for a while, because that gave her the perfect opportunity to do some more mature shopping as well, since she expected to need them in the not too distant future.

She took her time in selecting various toys, wanting to make sure they had plenty of choice and a variety of colors, since her lovers both seemed to enjoy that.

After those purchases she made her way over to the general goods store, where she bought a couple of comfortable pillows and warm blankets, and in a home decorating store she found a few cushions and comforters that would make their ship feel even more like a home.

Knowing they were a bit on a timetable, because they had to get to Dromund Kaas quickly if her hunch was correct. Her sister's life could be at stake, and she would not allow Roshana to go on to become a spirit without her."

She saw her lovers walking out of the store, Jaesa having a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you so much for this, my love. It means everything to me knowing that my parents are safe." She said as she slung her arms around her lover's neck, while Vette just smiled at them.

Helena smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "It was certainly my pleasure, Jaesa, but I hope you said your goodbyes for now, we need to go to Dromund Kaas quickly."

…

They made haste to Dromund Kaas, arriving within a day, and with each passing moment Helena would grow more nervous as she felt her sister's connection to the Force fluctuating.

Helena and Jaesa would make their way to the Citadel, after ensuring Vette that they would be okay, and that it would be dangerous for non-Force users and of course that they would make it up to her when they returned. "I really hope Roshana is okay. That much power at once can't be good for you." Helena said softly.

"I'm sure she will be fine, as far as your sister told us, Darth Zash will keep an eye on her." Jaesa said softly.

Helena smiled at her. "Perhaps, but Roshana is unstable at the best of times, and knowing my twin sister like I do, this will not have helped."

Jaesa only nodded and followed her lover into the Citadel once they stepped out of the taxi, making their way to Darth Zash' office immediately.

When they entered the office, Darth Zash was already waiting for them, a sad smile on her face. "Oh Helena, thank the Emperor you have come. Roshana collapsed after the ritual, even though it went swimmingly."

"It'll be fine, my Lord, Roshana is a very strong woman, but tends to keep everything in. she was probably tired after the ritual. The reason my apprentice and I came so quickly is because we felt it in the Force. Could I see her? I might be able to wake her up." Helena said softly.

Darth Zash smiled at her. "You can, on one condition. You stop calling me 'my lord'. Your sister and Kory have taken to calling me Mama, and I would love it if you did the same."

"I can try that, Mama." Helena said with a blush.

Zash smiled and led the two women to the small bed where the black haired Sith girl laid, looking quite peaceful when she was asleep.

Helena smiled and kneeled down next to her sister. "Shana, it's your Lena. Please come back for me. I miss you, Mama misses you and our sisters are beyond worried, you still have to find your Force-mate, my sweet sister. I even have a gift for you."

She then pressed her lips to her sister's forehead and held them there in the hope to get a response from her twin as she placed the repaired doll in her sister's hands.

It took a minute but she felt the familiar feeling on Roshana's hand in her hair pulling her into an embrace, while clutching the doll to her chest. "Hello Lena. What are you doing here?" Roshana asked with a raspy voice.

Helena smiled at her. "I felt your power spike in the Force, sweetie. I was worried and came as soon as I was able."

Roshana smiled faintly at her. "Where's Mama? And where is Kory?" She asked softly.

"They're here sweetie, you gave us all quite the scare. How are you feeling?" Helena asked as she softly stroked her sister's hair.

Roshana smiled and sat up, keeping close to her sister. "I did it Mama, the power is mine."

Zash smiled a teary smile and went to sit on the other side of the girl, pulling her into her side. "I know, my sweet. You did wonderful, but why didn't you tell me you were so exhausted, we could have waited a few more days."

Roshana smiled and relaxed into the woman's embrace. "I know, but I thought I was strong enough to handle it. I just miscalculated the influx of power. I'm sorry if I scared you."

Both Helena and Zash smiled at her. "I'm used to these things from you Shana, but I think you did scare Mama." Helena said softly.

Roshana blushed and curled into Zash a bit more, looking a lot like the little girl Helena used to know.

"You did scare my, my sweet daughter, but I know you are a strong woman, you and Kory both, and I knew you would survive this, but I will put my foot down this time and demand you take some rest before we continue." Zash said sternly.

"Yes Mama, I promise." Roshana said softly.

Zash smiled and then stood. "I'll leave you with your sister for a moment. There is something I must take care of."

Roshana nodded and turned to her sister. "So, tell me about that girl you brought, and where the hell you found this. I thought it was destroyed in the explosion."

Helena smiled at her. "I'll answer your second question first. Vette found it while we were on assignment on Alderaan and we were visiting the site. And this girl is officially my new apprentice, but unofficially she is my second Force Mate, the one Vickie told me about last month. Jaesa, this is my twin sister Roshana."

"I'm honored to meet such an illustrious Sith." Jaesa said respectfully.

Roshana smiled at her. "There is no need to be so cordial with me, Jaesa. You are mated to my sister, and thus that makes you family, and I am sure we have plenty of opportunity to get to know each other."

Jaesa blushed at that, for once at a loss for words, which made Helena smile at her love. "Don't tease her Shana, she is not familiar with the closeness of the Highgate sisters. She was only trying to show her respects."

Roshana shrugged and smiled at her sister. "I know, but you know how I get when I'm tired."

"Then get some rest, sister. I will contact Mama when you're feeling better. Try to take it easy for a while."

Roshana nodded and hugged her sister tightly before she laid back down, asleep within seconds.

"Come love, let's go see what our mate is up to." Helena said as she offered an arm to Jaesa.

Jaesa smiled and took the offered arm as she followed her lover back to the taxi pad, where they took the taxi back to the spaceport.

When the two women arrived back at the ship, Vette was clearly waiting for her two lovers to return, while they heard a soft humming coming from the small kitchen area.

"Welcome back you two. Was Roshana okay?" Vette asked softly.

Helena smiled and took a seat next to her lover, while Jaesa took a seat on the other side. "She is, kind of. She is on bed rest for the time being after she depleted her power on that ritual she performed, and apparently we all got a new mother in the process of caring for her."

"I figured Zash would jump at the opportunity to claim you as her daughter as well, I saw how she looked at you when we met her while we were staying with Annabella, such love and admiration for a daughter that only a mother could show." Vette said softly.

Helena smiled and kissed her softly, although Vette deepened it quickly to her surprise. "You seem quite giddy, were you that anxious to have us back?"

She nodded at that. "I was so worried about you two that I didn't know what to do with myself, since my sister and Sharack are a bit busy."

"You poor thing. Let us make it up to you like we promised." Jaesa said with a slight husk to her voice.

Vette blushed as Jaesa wrapped an arm around her waist.. "You girls go prepare, I need to contact my Master first."

They nodded and gave her a kiss before making their way to the bedroom. She then activated the holo and adopter her bitch face. "Ah apprentice, I was wondering how your mission went."

"Nomen Karr lies dead and his Padawan is my apprentice. I showed her the darkness hidden inside of her old master." Helena said almost robotic

"Excellent, you have done me a great favor apprentice. My next plan can now be put into motion. I will contact you within the week with an update. Until then you are free to do as you please." He said before signing off.

Helena grinned at that. An entire week to spend exclusively with her lovers was a special kind of heaven, and she was more than determined to get a piece of that heaven right now.

She stalked to her bedroom and smirked as the door opened with a hiss and she saw her lovers cuddled up together. "When I said go prepare, I meant wait for me after you were done."

They jumped a little. "We were waiting for you, there is plenty of space for the three of us."

She smiled and disrobed herself with the Force. "We have a week off, my loves and I intend to get very familiar with both your bodies."

They both blushed but accepted a kiss as Helena joined them, cuddling up next to Vette, since she was in the middle, both women claiming one of her lekku.


	7. Taris

**The Highgate Legacy**

 **C** **7** **: Taris**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

Arriving on Taris a few weeks later, Helena was beyond excited. She had her orders to take down the four most decorated Generals in the Republic, called the War Trust.

Her two lovers seemed to notice her excitement ever since she got the orders and while they tried to calm their Sith down, it didn't really work since this was the first opportunity she had for carnage since Alderaan.

"Love, calm down, we haven't even had clearance to land yet." Jaesa said as she pulled the red haired Sith down to the couch.

Helena smiled and relaxed into her embrace as Vette joined them. "You know Lena, we could always help you burn off that excess stress a bit. You've been a little distant this past week."

"That's because I don't want my urges to take the upper hand. Every time we wake up I'm beyond excited and it is taking every bit of my not already sizable willpower to not ravage you two until we are all sated, I apologize if I have been a bit distant over the last week, but it was the only way I knew to cope with my urges." Helena said softly.

The two girls smiled and pulled their Sith up from the couch. "You should have told us Lena, we have a surprise for you that we have been preparing for a while, so what we want you to do, is go into the bedroom, get naked and then lie on the bed, we'll be there shortly." Jaesa said softly.

Helena blushed and stole a quick kiss from both her girls before she made her way to the bedroom, feeling her nipples harden already in anticipation.

When she entered her bedroom it took all of her willpower not to just rip off her robes, instead taking them off quickly and taking what she thought was a sexy position on the bed.

A little while later, her two lovers entered as well, Vette wearing the sexy dancer's outfit that left nothing to the imagination, the same one Helena had bought for her on their first trip to Nar Shaddaa, while Jaesa was only wearing her robes, but Helena suspected there was more to it than met the eye.

The two girls blushed under the lustful gaze from their Force Mate as they slowly made their way to the bed. "We spent hours and hours planning this over the last week, and we intend to do everything to you before we set foot on Taris. You just lie back and enjoy the show." Jaesa said as she joined her lover on the bed, with Vette straddling Helena's waist.

Vette smiled shyly at them and started to dance sultrily for them, while Jaesa got rid of her robe, showing her completely nude body to her lover.

Helena reached over to stroke her cheek, but her hand was slapped away. "No touching just yet, love, enjoy our Twi'lek's dancing first before we get all sweaty without her."

Helena smiled and relaxed against the soft mattress, doing everything in her power not to blush at Vette's sultry movements above her.

"Do you like this Helena? I must admit that this is the first time I've done something like this." Vette asked softly.

Helena smiled at her. "I never really cared for this kind of thing, but when you dance like that it does things to me that I never felt before."

Vette smiled and bent down to kiss her Sith softly. "That is what it feels like to be in love, baby, and we feel exactly the same for you, but we'll stop teasing you. I bet you're dying to touch us as well."

"I do, I'm craving your bodies against mine so much that it is draining every bit of my willpower." Helena said huskily.

The two girls smiled and cuddled up to their lover. "Then until we land on Taris, we are yours to do with whatever you want." Jaesa said with a loving smile.

Helena swallowed heavily and lifted herself a little bit, hovering over her two lovers with a smirk. "Be careful what you wish for, my loves. You might regret your words by the time we are done. It is at least three more hours before we are cleared for landing."

They blushed at their lover and moaned at the contact as Helena started peppering kisses across Vette's now naked chest, Jaesa pouting just a little bit.

"Be patient, my love, you know there is no place for jealousy in this relationship, please, by all means, join us." Helena said with a silken voice.

Jaesa smiled and started kissing Helena's neck and back, while Vette moaned loudly from her Sith's attentions. "If I knew your lips felt so amazing on my body, I would have been all over you when we first shared a bed."

Helena smirked and kissed her passionately. "You know as well as I that we weren't ready for more than we already shared. We weren't complete yet."

"I guess you're right, but I am feeling something else right now, a lack of your lips and hands on my body." Vette said with a slight pout.

Helena just smiled and continued her ministrations on her blue skinned Twi'lek, who moaned loudly from them.

Meanwhile Jaesa had kissed her way down Helena's back, and she was in awe of the perfection of her lover's dripping core. She kissed each of the cheeks of her Sith's pert butt softly and followed that up with a kiss to Helena's dripping pussy.

Helena moaned and lost her balance tumbling onto the mattress next to Vette, who wasted no time in claiming one of the stiff nipples with her mouth, while Jaesa crawled up and did the same on the other side. "We've seen you love us plenty over the last month, baby. Let us take care of you for once." Vette said with a seductive smile, while Jaesa gently caressed their lover's stomach.

"How could I say no to such smoldering looks. I'm yours, my loves." Helena said with a moan as both Vette and Jaesa took one of her nipples into their mouths. They didn't linger long though, because both girls were intent on pleasuring their mate to the best of their capabilities.

When the two girls kissed their way further down they hit a bit of a problem. Helena had only one pussy to pleasure, and both of them wanted to be the one to taste her first. "You go first love, you have been waiting longer for this. I doubt this will the only time we will make our lover scream today." Jaesa whispered huskily in Vette's ear.

Vette smiled and kissed the human girl. "Thank you Jae. I promise to make it up to you."

Jaesa only smiled and kissed her way back up Helena's body. "Are you enjoying yourself so far my love?"

Helena smiled and captured Jaesa's lips in a passionate kiss. "Immensely so my love, I love feeling you two this close."

"This is only the start, my love, we intend to shower you with love and affection from now on, in here of course, we can't show what we are to the outside just yet." Jaesa said softly.

Helena only smiled and moaned loudly as Jaesa straddled her and started peppering kisses to as much of the Sith's body as she could, loving the feeling of Helena bucking beneath her.

Meanwhile Vette was in her own personal heaven. Helena tasted amazing and she yet again wondered why she hadn't done this before, although she knew Helena had been right when she said they weren't ready a few months ago. Everything felt more complete with Jaesa here, and something inside of her longed to give the other human girl the same pleasure. When Jaesa's equally naked body came into view she got an idea. She sucked two of her fingers into her mouth to wet them and then slid them inside of Helena while she switched her mouth to Jaesa's pussy, making the brunette moan loudly.

"Vette baby, I have a better idea, come here." Helena said with a moan.

Vette smiled and crawled up to her lovers. "Let's make a triangle, where we pleasure each other, that way we will all find pleasure." Helena said softly.

The two girls smiled and got in position, where Jaesa would pleasure Vette, Vette would pleasure Helena and Helena would pleasure Jaesa.

All three of them moaned as they ate each other out, and none of them could get enough of each other, but all three soon screamed out their orgasms, all three falling against each other in naked heap of limbs, with Vette ending up in the middle. "That was simply amazing, we should have done this sooner."

Helena and Jaesa smiled as they cuddled up to the Twi'lek, going so far as to wrap one of the blue lekku around their shoulders.

Like this they fell asleep, smiling softly and cuddled up to each other.

…

It was a few hours later that Helena woke up again, smiling softly at her two lovers who were still fast asleep and cuddled up to each other.

She got out of bed and gave them a soft kiss before she put on her robes and made her way to the main deck.

She needed to make a call, and she hoped that her sister was on her ship at this moment.

"Helena, so good to hear from you again. To what do I owe this pleasure." Victoria asked with a serene smile.

Helena smiled and felt at peace from her sister's presence even through the holo. "Hey Vicki, I have a couple of questions, if you are free to answer them of course."

Victoria smiled at that. "Of course I am, I will always make time for my dear sister."

"At Anna's party you said something would happen on Taris, and I was wondering if you knew exactly what is going to happen, I just can't handle it if something were to happen to Vette or Jaesa." Helena said softly.

"I do know what is going to happen, and I will tell you, but know the things that are going to happen, need to happen, any interference may cause an even bigger disaster. Vette is going to get kidnapped and you have to let it happen. I give you my word that I will do everything to protect her, you will get her back soon after, but you will have to trust me that things will work out." Victoria said seriously.

Helena smiled at that. "Of course I trust you, it just hurts to think that I will lose one of them to this, and the fact that my Master wants me to do this makes me hate him even more."

Victoria smiled at her. "He will betray you soon, and you will come out stronger because of it. You will be his downfall and answer to no one, once this is all said and done of course."

"Thank you Victoria, that means a lot to me, and I promise to keep quiet about this to Jaesa and Vette, otherwise it might go wrong anyway." Helena said with a smile.

"There is more sister, and this will concern us all as a family. Cordy has gotten the order to kill the Emperor, and she will be captured because of it. it is up to us to break her and Kira out and then face the Emperor together. I just wanted to know if you are up for this challenge?" Victoria asked softly.

Helena nodded at that. "Of course I am, you know I am only a Sith by profession, so to say. My priorities will always lay with my family, and I'm sure Roshana will agree with me."

Victoria smiled at her. "Thank you sister, but I am afraid I must be going. My own Force mate needs me."

"Thank you for everything Tori, I'll speak to you again soon, and please, give my love to Nadia." Helena said with a bright smile.

Victoria gave her a serene smile before she disconnected the call.

Helena sighed softly and walked back to their bedroom, wanting to have a few hours more with both of her lovers.

When she entered room again, she saw Vette curled up in Jaesa's lap, the latter leaning against their headboard. "Hey love, where did you go?" Vette asked softly.

"I had to contact Victoria for something, and she told me some things that really shook things up for me, but I'll be okay in a little bit. For now I just want a bit of time with my two favorite girls." Helena said with a soft smile.

The two girls smiled and made room for their lover, both of them ending up against her shoulders. "We're here for you if you want to talk, baby, we'll always be here." Jaesa said softly.

Helena smiled and kissed them both. "I know, but I promised Tori I wouldn't tell just yet, because if I do there may be dire consequences."

"We understand baby, we know you would not keep secrets from us if they weren't important." Vette said with a smile.

The beep from the console indicated that they were finally cleared for landing, and while Vette and Jaesa got dressed, Helena made her way to the captain's chair to initiate the landing procedure.

Her two lovers joined her soon enough, and even Tivva joined them on the bridge. "You know Ce'na, I never figured you would be the type of girl that would jump into bed with another woman."

Vette blushed at her sister. "What can I say, this is something more than a usual relationship, even I as a non-Force user can feel this, and I could have said the same about you. You and Sharack have almost been glued to each other's side."

"What can I say. Love does not let itself be guided, although I will admit that it was a surprise for me as well." Tivva said with a smile.

Vette smiled at that as the Fury came in for a landing. "We'll probably be away for a while, but feel free to use anything the ship has to offer. But that being said I must ask you to stay on the ship, but I think your girlfriend will keep you plenty busy." Helena said seriously.

Tivva smiled and nodded before gave her sister a hug and the three girls left the ship.

…

Helena was already done with this shithole of a planet, not only was she forced to work with that kiss ass, the now Captain Quinn again, but the War Trust had somehow got wind of her arrival and went into hiding, which made her very annoyed to say the very least, and if it wasn't for Vette and Jaesa, she was sure she would have lost it already, but the first three were thankfully quickly found and killed, which helped a little in her rage.

Right now she was about to start the hunt for the final member of the War Trust, General Faraire. The others had died a horrible and painful death because of the fact that they hid from her instead of facing her in honorable combat.

On her Master's orders Malavai Quinn had thrown together a plan that was supposed to bring her victory. The only positive thing that had come out of this was that she had the allegiance of an excellent Lieutenant by the name of Pierce, that was looking for a way off of Taris, and since Vette and Jaesa seemed to be okay with it, she was seriously considering accepting his offer.

Quinn had been granted complete freedom with this plan, and thus had stuck Vette on disabling the outer defenses and traps, and had placed Lieutenant Pierce on the front lines, leaving Helena and Jaesa to storm the base.

Just before they left Helena gathered her Twi'lek lover in her arms. "Whatever happens today, remember that we love you and that things will be alright, and please promise us that you will be careful."

Vette smiled and hugged them both tightly. "I promise to be careful, I'll see you two soon enough."

It took all Helena had not to just hold her lover close and let Vette walk away with her escort.

Jaesa felt in the Force there was something wrong with her mate, and once they were underway to the Republic Base, she decided to ask her love. "I can sense there is something wrong with you love, you know you can tell me everything."

Helena looked at her lover and knew she couldn't hide anything from her. "Victoria told me that Vette is going to get kidnapped and that I need to let it happen for some things to be set in motion. I just don't know if I will keep it together."

If Jaesa was shocked, she didn't show it. "It'll be fine my love. Vette is a smart girl and she can protect herself easy enough, and if your sister, the Barsen'thor says that it needs to happen, she'll make sure she is safe."

Helena smiled and kissed her lover softly. "Just bear with me if I lose it, okay, I would never forgive myself if I scared you."

Jaesa only smiled at her. "You could never scare me away from you, my love. I'll be your rock if you need me to be."

"Thank you love, that means everything to me." Helena said softly.

"Anytime, my love, all three of us are in this together and for life, there is no way I would let those Republic bastards take our love from us, and hurt you in the process." Jaesa said seriously.

Helena flashed her a smirk as they walked to the nearest taxi pad, enjoying their moment of silence.

They arrived near the Republic base not much later, and as they made their way towards it, they could see the turrets powering down. "Tivva, Sharack, send in the Fury. We're going to need its firepower." Helena said over her com device.

"Of course Helena, any spot in particular you want me to fire at?" Tivva asked with an audible smile.

Helena smiled at that, the girl had taken quite the appetite for destruction in recent months, and it turned out she had an affinity for flying a spaceship as well. "Try and permanently disable the turrets, we'll take care of the rest."

"Will do Helena, please keep my sister safe out there." Tivva said softly.

Helena had to swallow a lump in her throat from that. "I will try Tivva."

With that Tivva broke off the connection and did exactly what she was asked to do, firing at the disabled turrets with everything the Fury had.

Helena and Jaesa quickly cut their way inside when Quinn called her on holo. "My lord, it seems something has gone wrong. I have lost all communications with Vette, I fear she has been kidnapped by the Republic."

"Run that by me again, 'Captain'. I'm pretty sure I misheard you there." Helena said angrily.

"Vette has been kidnapped and is on her way to Coruscant. I'm sorry, my lord." Quinn said in his usual emotionless tone.

Helena growled at him. "You will be sorry when I get back to base, Captain. I will make an example of General Faraire and you."

Quinn visibly gulped and signed off. "You won't really kill him, will you love?"

"I will, only because I know he had something to do with this, his loyalties lie to Baras and by removing him early I will make sure Baras loses one of his more valuable pawns early, and since he is probably still jaded about the fact that I didn't want him on my crew, he will learn what it is to screw me over." Helena said with a soft smile.

"I didn't know it ran that deep, now I want to kill him myself for what he has done to us."

Helena smirked and gave her lover a quick kiss. "Don't worry love, we'll get her back, but first we have to level a Republic Base, these bastards are just as responsible for this."

Jaesa nodded and followed her lover further into the base, and when they got to the hangar section, Helena was surprised to see General Faraire boarding a shuttle, with an unconscious Vette being loaded onto it as well.

At this point Helena lost it, she screamed in rage and agony, so hard that the shuttle barely made its escape before the hangar started to collapse.

"Helena love, please calm down. You knew this needed to happen, Victoria will keep her safe from harm, and the General will get what he deserves. I'm here for you, please focus on my voice." Jaesa cooed softly as she softly rubbed her lover's back.

Helena tried to calm herself down and turned into Jaesa's embrace and sobbed her eyes out.

Jaesa tried to console her lover as best she could while she called Tivva for a pick up, informing her of the new situation.

Tivva was there the moment Jaesa carried the red haired beauty outside, since she was in no state to walk on her own anymore.

"Thank you Tivva, this means a lot to us." Jaesa said softly.

"Don't mention it Jae, but I do like to know what happened to my sister." Tivva said slightly annoyed.

Jaesa sighed softly as she put Helena down on their bed. "Unfortunately we knew this was going to happen, and Helena was under very specific instructions not to prevent it, as much as we would have wanted to. Helena's sister Victoria will keep Vette safe, and we will get her back very soon, that I can promise you."

Tivva sighed softly at that. "I figured as much, it just hurts to know that I just found her again and that she is the one in need of saving this time."

Jaesa nodded wryly and took a seat next to her lover, stroking her sweat and tear stained cheek softly. "I know, but we just have to endure for now, Helena is probably suffering more than both of us, since she knew and couldn't do anything to prevent it. I can't imagine how that must feel."

Tivva nodded at her. "I guess you're right, shall I set a course for base?"

Jaesa nodded and smiled at her. "Yes please, and thank you, there is an Imperial Captain I need to have a word with."

Tivva nodded and made her way back to the controls, while Jaesa made sure her lover got the rest she needed. "I'll be here my love, rest for a bit."

Helena gave her a soft smile as she opened her eyes again. "I'm sorry if I scared you Jae. I really didn't mean to."

"You didn't scare me, I was merely concerned for your well being and for Vette." Jaesa said with a soft smile.

Helena smiled and sat up, pulling Jaesa onto the bed with her. "I know we'll arrive at base soon, but I just want to hold you for a bit."

Jaesa smiled at that. "Of course my love, whatever you want." She said as she cuddled into the red head's embrace.

"Tell me she is going to be okay Jae, I need that reassurance." Helena said softly.

"Our love is going to be okay love, I promise you that, as long as you try and keep yourself in check when we get her back, I'm sure your sister has more to tell us. We just have to trust that Victoria that everything will be okay." Jaesa said with a loving smile.

Helena nodded and gave her a soft kiss as they came in for a landing, again steeling her features for what was her final encounter with Captain Malavai Quinn.

When the two entered the base, Helena made a beeline for Quinn, who visibly paled when he saw the very pissed off Sith Lord. "My lord, I…"

"Not another word, you worm. You knew this would happen when you sent Vette in there alone. Is this was a way for you to worm your way onto my ship, you have fucked up for the last time, this will be your end, Quinn, and I will revel in your demise." Helena said as she ignited her lightsabers.

Quinn reached for his gun but was quite literally disarmed by Jaesa. "I have seen your betrayal, Captain. You deserve everything you get and more. Darth Baras will not win." Jaesa said grimly.

Helena smiled at her lover, stalking up to Quinn with a sadistic smirk, resembling Roshana a lot in this moment. "Any last words before you die, 'Captain'?"

Quinn shook his head and closed his eyes, prepared to meet his fate. "Thought so, I always knew you were no one for big speeches." Helena said as she rend the man in half.

"My lord, if I may?" Lieutenant Pierce asked respectfully.

"Of course Lieutenant, what can I do for you?" Helena asked with a smile.

"I was wondering if you would take me as part of your crew, I will make sure something like this will never happen again."

Helena smiled at him. "You will be a welcome addition to my crew Lieutenant., prepare your gear and meet us in the spaceport."

Pierce nodded and made his way to the crew quarters to collect his gear. "And here I thought that you didn't want any men on the ship. You never seem to surprise me, my love."

"I never said that I didn't want any men on the ship, it's just that the first man that wanted to be on my ship was a pawn of Baras, Pierce is someone who has proved his worth and is not in any way affiliated to that bastard Baras. He will be a fine addition to our team, now, let's go and find a way to save our love." Helena said softly.

Jaesa smiled as they arrived at the Fury, Lieutenant Pierce already waiting for them. "Welcome to the crew Lieutenant. I'm sure you will enjoy your time with us."

"Thank you My lord, it is an honor to serve you." Pierce said respectfully.

Helena smirked and led them towards the ship, where Tivva was already waiting for them. "Welcome back Helena, I hope you have a plan for saving my sister?" Tivva asked with annoyance clear in her voice.

"Of course I do, we just need to wait until they call. They can't keep her for long without risking my wrath, and I kind of need to wait for word from Victoria. She said she would contact me once we concluded our business on Taris, and before you ask, I don't know how she does it either." Helena said softly.

Tivva smiled and nodded, turning back towards the kitchen. "You guys have earned something special in light of everything, just relax and I shall bring you something nice to eat."

Helena and Jaesa nodded and cuddled up together in one of the couches. "My lord, if I may take a moment of your time?" Pierce asked softly.

"You may speak freely Lieutenant. What's on your mind?" Helena said contently.

Pierce cleared his throat before he started. "It is about the Twi'lek girl, what is your interest in her?"

"Vette and Jaesa are my Force mates, and I expect you to protect them as you would protect me." Helena said matter-of-factually.

Pierce nodded and excused himself, while Jaesa tried to help her Sith lover through the hurt they were feeling and of course Helena tried to do the same for Jaesa.

…

As Vette was thrown into the small cell, she couldn't help the few tears that slipped down her cheeks. She felt Helena's rage and anguish on Taris and she hoped that her lovers were underway to save her.

Suddenly the guards left and two familiar people entered the room. "Good day, my dear Vette. I hope the soldiers haven't been too rough with you?" Victoria asked serenely.

Vette couldn't help but smile at her, it was just impossible not to when faced with the blonde Jedi. "I'm okay, a little banged up but not hurt. I just wish Helena and Jaesa were here."

Victoria smiled and with a wave of her hands the shackles fell off. "You will be back with your love soon, Vette, this I promise you. Unfortunately this was necessary to make the Republic see that some Sith do not follow their ways as blindly as most do."

"I figured as much, Helena was a lot more fidgety than usual back on Taris." Vette said softly.

"She has always been fidgety when she was nervous, I will contact her as soon as I leave here, and until then take heart in the fact that Helena and Jaesa love you and will be coming for you soon." Victoria said with a soft smile.

Vette only nodded and smiled at her lover's sister. "I will cherish that thought. I can feel them thinking about me, deep inside my heart."

Both Victoria and Nadia smiled at that. "That is the Force-mate bond between the three of you. It is the same thing all of my sisters feel for their Force-Mates, and what Risha feels for Annabella, but I really must be going. I will make sure you are well cared for." Victoria said before they took their leave.

Vette crawled into the corner of her little cot, pretending Helena and Jaesa were here to hold her against them, so she could at least feel a bit of warmth in this small and cold cell.

On the Fury Helena and Jaesa had fallen asleep in each other's arms, when the holo alerted them of an incoming call.

Helena grumbled a little and disentangled herself from Jaesa's comfortable embrace before walking to the holo.

"This is the Fury, identify yourself."

"Sith, this is General Faraire, formerly of the War Trust, I'm sure you remember. I captured one of your crew members. If you want her back you will meet me on my ship near Coruscant, and you will only bring your apprentice, or you will never see your slave again."

Helena growled when she heard him call her a slave. "You will pay for calling her my slave. She is my best friend and one of the most valued members of my crew. You made a huge mistake by kidnapping her and rest assured that my revenge will be brutal."

"I know I made a mistake, I acknowledge that, and far too many people died because of this already. I make this offer because I want to make things right." Faraire said sadly.

Helena narrowed her eyes at that. "Trust me when I say that there is nothing you can do that will make me forget this slight against me. I will see you soon, General." She said before she signed off.

As soon as she did Helena felt two arms wrap around her. "It'll be okay love. we'll get her back soon enough, and I'm sure Victoria will be there as well to protect her until we get there." Jaesa said sweetly.

Helena smiled and kissed her softly. "I hope you're right Jae. I don't know how I will react if she is hurt in any way."

Jaesa smiled at that. "Focus on her heart, my love. I know you can feel she is okay just as well as I can."

Helena focused on Vette's signature in the Force, quickly feeling that she was feeling alone but was not hurt, which brought a smile to her lips.

After making sure Tivva had their heading, Jaesa led her Sith lover to their bedroom, to get a bit of rest before they would rescue Vette.


	8. Give Her Back!

**The Highgate Legacy**

 **C8: Give Her Back!**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

When Faraire's ship came into sight the following day, Helena and Jaesa felt their love closing in on them.

"I'm scared Jae, what if I lose it." Helena admitted softly as they laid in bed together.

"There is no need my love, nothing will happen to you as long as you keep the goal in sight, which is getting our love back." Jaesa said softly.

Helena nodded and gave her a long and reassuring kiss before she got dressed again, for once the heavy durasteel and robes feeling like they weighed tons.

Jaesa noticed her lover's distress, and felt the same herself, but knew that nothing else but Vette's safe return would help them with that.

Within a few minutes they were dressed and on the bridge, attempting to contact Faraire's ship. "This is the Fury asking permission to board."

"Ah Sith, we are ready for you, and remember just you and your apprentice, I will have a Jedi by my side for our transfer." Faraire said as he shimmered into view.

"And I remind you that you will keep your soldiers at bay, or I will not hesitate to cut a bloody path straight to your bridge." Helena said with a growl.

Faraire only nodded before he disconnected the call. "Let's go Jae. We have a Twi'lek to get back into our arms."

Jaesa nodded and silently followed her lover to the travel pod they would take to Faraire's ship.

Thankfully it would fit three people comfortably, which would be easier when they would bring Vette back.

"Are you okay love?" Jaesa asked softly.

"I'll be fine once we get Vette back and I've had a word with my sister, although the latter can wait until we are away from prying ears. I just want her back Jae, I miss her so much. There are still so many things I need to say to her, so many things I need to apologize for." Helena said softly.

Jaesa gathered the Sith in her arms as best she could and rested her head on her shoulder. "Whatever you have done to her was forgiven the moment you first said 'I love you' to her, she told me some things that happened on Korriban and she said that she would have waited forever in that cell if the end result was the same. She just doesn't know how to tell you this."

Helena smiled at that. "After this is over, we're going on vacation, just the three of us and a nice little tropical planet somewhere. We have certainly deserved it after Taris."

Jaesa smiled and nodded at her lover as they arrived aboard Faraire's ship, seeing several soldiers waiting for them, although none of them had their weapons pointed at them.

"We are to escort you to the bridge, if you leave your lightsaber holstered we shall do the same. The Barsen'thor and General Faraire are waiting for you."

"Then lead the way, I don't want to be here any longer than I need to." Helena said a bit annoyed, and finally Jaesa saw why Vette had come up with the comparison to a nexu, she could see how every muscle in her lover's body was tense with anticipation and she looked like she was ready to pounce.

They followed the soldiers through the ship and quickly came to the bridge, where they could see their lover standing next to Victoria and Nadia.

Vette on her turn almost bounced from happiness when she saw her lovers, which made Victoria and Nadia giggle a little. "Go to her Vette, I'm afraid no one on this ship will be truly safe until you are by her side again."

Vette nodded and sprinted towards her lovers, embracing them both tightly. "I've missed you guys so much. I thought I went crazy without you two by my side."

Helena and Jaesa smiled and hugged her back, kissing her cheeks softly. "We're glad to have you back too, love. it was maddening not to have you on the ship. Do anan dan." Helena said softly.

Vette's eyes widened at that. "I didn't know you spoke Ryl, and I must admit it sounds even better coming out of your mouth. Do anan dan cla." She said softly.

Helena smiled and kissed her. "I learned to say 'I love you' from Tivva. I felt it was the only thing appropriate for this moment, but what does 'cla' mean."

"Combined with Do anan dan it means I love you too, which I do by the way, both of you, so much." Vette said before kissing them both.

"Don't get too comfortable just yet, Sith. There are things that need to be discussed." Faraire said a bit annoyed.

Victoria smiled serenely at him. "There is no need to be annoyed with them General. My sister will join us soon enough, just give the three Mates a moment together."

Faraire's eyes widened a bit at this revelation, but nodded none the less, and as Victoria said, Helena came walking up to them with Vette and Jaesa by her side.

"Now Lena, you know I told you of what is to happen soon, and your Master will have a vital part to play, up until his demise, and the same will be true for Roshana. You two will have a vital part to play in the events yet to come, but for now you need to take your mates and wait for your Master to contact you. the next phase will be unveiled soon. his betrayal of you is imminent, and you would do well to contact Mama when you get back to your ship. Something has happened to Shana, can you feel it?"

Helena concentrated on the Force, finding that a lot more easy now that Vette was back at her side. "Yes, I do. I'll contact her when we get back." She said before turning back. "Oh and Vicki, thank you for keeping her safe. I will not forget this."

Victoria smiled serenely at that. "There is no need to thank me, sister. I would have done the same for any of my sisters." She said before she teleported away.

"There is no need for you to worry anymore General. We are done here. You will live to fight another day, just remember that not all Sith prioritize the Empire above family and friends." Helena said with a slight growl.

Faraire only nodded as he watched them be escorted back to their shuttle, once again wondering what exactly what happened just now.

…

When the three lovers arrived back at the ship, they wasted little time in returning to their bedroom, after Vette had given Tivva a hug.

"Shouldn't you call Mama first?" Vette asked softly.

Helena grumbled a little at that. "I guess you're right, I should call Mama, even though I am very comfortable right now."

The two girls giggled and followed their lover to the main deck, smiling as Helena called Zash on holo.

"Helena, sweetie, it's so good to hear from you again, but I'm afraid you have called at a dire time. Roshana is ill and getting worse by the day. I'm sorry that I haven't called sooner, but Baras is keeping a close eye on all of your incoming communications, and you can rest assured that his betrayal will be coming soon. once it is safe, I shall contact you so you can visit Roshana." Zash said with a soft smile.

"Please take care of her Mama, I don't know what I would do without her. I'll call again soon." Helena said softly.

Zash smiled at her. "I promise, my dear Helena. She will have the best care in the galaxy. We are on our way to Voss to heal her mind as we speak, and after that only Thanaton remains."

"Wish her my best, Mama." Helena said before signing off.

When she turned around she was immediately pulled into a hug by her two lovers. "Roshana will be okay, my love, she has Mama and her entire crew to care for her, and I'm sure her newfound Force Mate will help her a lot as well." Jaesa said softly.

"How do you even know about that?" Helena asked with a soft smile.

"You really should pay more attention to the Force, my love. I felt it when she found her mate on Taris, I'm surprised you didn't feel it, given how close you are to your sister." Jaesa said softly.

Helena smiled and kissed them both softly. "I was a bit preoccupied with Vette being captured, so I didn't pay as much attention to Roshana as I should have."

"I understand love, I just happened to notice it when her power surged a bit. You're just a bit more single minded, which only makes us love you more." Jaesa said with a smile.

Vette smiled at them and kissed them both. "I can't do anything else but agree with that, but I think we had another plan before you called Zash."

Helena nodded and picked the petite Twi'lek up in bridal style before carrying her to the bedroom, Jaesa following them with a smile.

"Now that we are finally alone, we will never let you go again, and we will show you exactly how much we need you." Jaesa said as she slowly took off Vette's top, while Helena took off Vette's pants.

Vette blushed heavily as her two lovers started peppering kisses all over her body. "I've missed this so much, even if we only did it only once."

Helena smirked and kissed her passionately. "You're already turning into a little sex kitten, my Ce'na, and I must say that I am loving that fact, but I think we dallied long enough, I'm dying to taste you again."

Vette only nodded before she moaned loudly as Jaesa latched on to her nipples and Helena started eating her out.

"You're sweeter than Alderaanian nectar my love. I could lay between your legs all day." Helena said with a soft moan of herself.

Vette gave them both a dreamy smile as she pulled Jaesa in for a kiss. "I wouldn't mind having you two down there all day, but that would defeat our purpose of going out there a bit."

Helena and Jaesa smiled at her. "Soon, my love, we shall make plans to go on a vacation once this is finished, which I hope will be soon." Jaesa said with a soft smile.

"I agree, once we have killed Baras I plan to find us a nice little spot in a tropical paradise, where we can finally relax a bit." Helena said before returning to her task of pleasuring Vette.

Soon the three women were a mess of tangled, sweaty limbs but knew exactly where their lovers were, and eventually they were cuddled up to Vette, both humans claiming one of her shoulders and lekku.

"I must say I enjoy making love to you two more with every time, we should definitely do this more often." Vette said with a content smile.

Helena and Jaesa only nodded at that. "And we shall, love, but for now we should rest and see what Baras wants the next time he calls. I'm guessing it won't be pretty." Helena said softly.

The two girls smiled and gave her a kiss before they switched their positions, Vette coming to rest on Helena's right shoulder and Jaesa claimed the left. They found it was easier this way since Helena was taller and then both of them, and thus more comfortable to lie against.

…

Her assignment on Hoth was done, and she was glad for that, she had always hated the cold, coming from a temperate world as Alderaan would do that to a person, but nevertheless she had reveled in the slaughter of the Jedi Knight Xerender, even though it could have been avoided if he had not been so quick to temper, like his master, who had chosen to stay and become one with the Force.

Right now they were underway to Dromund Kaas once again, for a meeting with Darth Baras, and much to Vette's dismay, she had to stay behind for this one, again.

"Please understand love, we only want to keep you safe. I promise when we get back, we'll make this up to you." Helena pleaded with her lover.

"Don't think you can settle my nerves with sex, Helena. This is dangerous and you both know it. I might not be good for much, but I want to keep you two safe just as bad as you two want to keep me safe. I'm going with you whether you like it or not." Vette said with tears in her eyes.

The two sighed softly and gathered the Twi'lek in their arms. "Fine, you can come, we really can't say no to you." Jaesa said softly.

"You know I don't want to nag, but I'm just worried that something will happen to you two, even though I know you two are way stronger than me."

"Perhaps, but you are smarter than me, and more passionate than Jaesa, in the end those things matter more than strength." Helena said with a soft smile.

Vette blushed a little as her sister maneuvered the Fury into the hangar of Dromund Kaas. "If the three of you are quite done losing yourselves in each other, we're here." Tivva deadpanned.

"Oh shush Tivva, you and Sharack aren't much better." Vette muttered with a blush.

Tivva laughed and hugged her sister. "You're so cute when your flustered, now go and confront that bastard, we'll talk some more when you three get back."

They nodded and gave her a hug before they disembarked, making their way to the Citadel immediately.

When they walked into Darth Baras' chambers an hour later, Helena had to make an effort not to kill him on the spot. "Ah, apprentice, in me you see a very happy man. the War Trust has been eliminated, Admiral Monk is no more, and Jedi Knight Xerender and his Master Wyellett are dead. You have exceeded my every expectation. I have one final target for you on the planet Quesh, eliminate him and Plan Zero and my ascension to the Dark Council will be complete, and with it, your apprenticeship will be complete."

"Of course Master, do you have any more information on my target?" She asked flatly.

"Your target is the Darth Vengean, a Dark Council member who has broken the most important of Sith laws. End him and fulfill your destiny."

Helena nodded and followed her two lovers back to their ship. "That wasn't so bad, right?" Vette asked once they were in the taxi again.

"No it wasn't, but I have the nagging feeling that something bad is going to happen." Helena said softly.

"I felt deception from him, a lot of it, and also a lot of disappointment that you managed to complete the task on Hoth." Jaesa said softly.

Helena chuckled darkly at that. "He has always been deceptive, and I think his betrayal will come on Quesh, because I don't think Darth Vengean will be there."

The two girls nodded and kissed their lover softly, hoping to help her through this a little bit.

When they got back to the ship, Helena led her two lovers to the bedroom, dreading the outcome of what was to come. "My loves, what I am about to say hurts me beyond measure, but I promise I am doing this to keep you two safe. I think it's best if I go to Quesh alone, that way if anything goes wrong, you can warn my sisters of what happened."

Vette and Jaesa shared a look and hugged her tightly. "We knew this was coming, and as much as we would like to go with you, we understand why you need to do this alone, all we ask is that you are careful out there."

"Of course I will, I promise that I will come back to you two after this is done, but I must ask you to not tell Mama of this just yet. I will contact her once I get back." Helena said softly.

They smiled and kissed her deeply. "We promise, is there anything else we can do to help you prepare?" Vette asked softly.

She smiled and pulled them down to the bed with her. "Lie with me until we arrive at Quesh, I want to keep you close for a little while longer."

Jaesa and Vette gave her a kiss and cuddled up to her, Vette lying in the middle so she could wrap her lekku around her lovers' shoulders.

…

Her rage would keep her going, that is what Helena thought as she woke up to a familiar sight, her mother figure, Darth Zash and a smiling Roshana. "Mama, Shana, what are you doing here? What happened?"

"Don't stress yourself, my sweet Lena. You were betrayed by Darth Baras as we all expected. You're on my ship and Vette and Jaesa are waiting in the other room to see you, and there is some more good news that we have for you, but please take it easy, you've taken quite the hit." Roshana said softly, but clearly on the verge of tears.

It was then that Helena felt a stabbing pain in her gut, and she saw that she was heavily bandaged. "Why am I not in a kolto tank yet?"

"We just pulled you out of the tank sweetie, you were unconscious for almost a month." Zash said softly.

"A month? It seems like it was only yesterday that I was ambushed on Quesh."

Roshana smiled and hugged her sister carefully. "We found you there a month ago, I felt there was something wrong so we came to save you as soon as we were released from Korriban."

Helena smiled at her. "Why were you back there, I figured you would never set foot on that planet again after what happened to you in training."

"Well, my sweet sister, I have killed Darth Thanaton, the one who wanted Mama dead, and I have taken his place on the Dark Council. I will be in the position to oppose Baras on every turn, and he will not be able to do anything about it, he already fears me." Roshana said softly.

"Should I start calling you Darth Shana then?" Helena said with a wink.

"You may, although Darth Sin will also do. It is the title they gave me when they found out my Force Mate is a woman." Roshana said with a smile.

Helena smiled and hugged her sister. "You finally found her then, congratulations Shana, you earned it, although I wonder why the Dark Council thinks it is a sin for a woman to love another."

Roshana smiled and kissed the top of her sister's head. "Let them think what they want, we will have the last laugh in the end, we will end your Master and then go on to help Cordy with her task. We will unite the Jedi and Sith against a common enemy, namely the Emperor himself."

Helena only nodded at that as she sat up. "I figure you found some information about him for you to say this?"

Roshana only nodded as they heard shuffling on the outside. "Come in you two, she's awake." Roshana said with a smile.

Vette and Jaesa were led into the room by a female blue-skinned Togruta, both girls with tears in their eyes when they saw how hurt their lover really was.

Helena's eyes narrowed a bit at the unknown woman. "Who in the Emperor's name are you?"

"Calm down sister, this is Ashara, my Force Mate, I asked her to stay with your lovers while Mama and I tended to you." Roshana said with a soft smile, mostly to her lover.

That brought a smile back to Helena's face. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit wary about new people after everything that has happened."

Ashara smiled at that. "I understand, Roshana told me as much. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other in the coming weeks."

Helena nodded at that and wrapped her arms around her two lovers. "I'm sure we will, but I want to know what exactly happened, and where the hell we are, because I'm sure this is not a Fury."

Roshana smiled at that. "This, my sweet sister, is the Legacy, my personal Destroyer, which was a gift from Mama when I ascended to the Dark Council. Your Fury is safely stored in one of the hangars, and I do have more to say, but that can wait until you are better, Darth Marr wants to have a word with you."

Helena nodded as Jaesa and Vette crawled against her. "I'll take some time to get dressed and then join you on the bridge."

Roshana nodded and gave her another kiss on the top of her head. "Don't exert yourself too much, my sweet sister, I know how you are."

"I promise to be careful, Darth Shana." Helena said with a wink.

Roshana shook her head and smiled at her sister before she followed her lover out of the room, while the two girls in her arms cuddled in a bit closer. "We were so worried about you, love. we just didn't know what to do with ourselves when we heard from Roshana." Jaesa said softly.

"I'm sorry to have worried you two so much, I don't even remember what happened." Helena said with a soft smile.

The two girls smiled at that. "Neither do we, but all that matters is that you are back with us, and now that you are, we will never let you go anywhere alone ever again." Vette said softly.

"Nor shall there even be the need for us to go anywhere alone. I promise you two that." Helena said with a smile.

They nodded and relaxed against her, while Jaesa used the Force to heal her lover and Vette distracted her with soft kisses.

…

The following day Darth Zash led the three girls to the bridge. "I'm glad to see you are feeling better again, Helena. We were all really worried about you."

"Thank you Mama, I feel a lot better too." Helena said with a soft smile.

Zash smiled and kissed her cheek affectionately. "We have another surprise for you sweetie, and while Roshana didn't want me to tell you that just yet, I figured you deserved to know, given that you are still recovering."

"I'll wait and see Mama, I think I can handle another surprise or two."

Zash, Vette and Jaesa smiled at that, the two girls knowing full well what surprise awaited their lover.

When they arrived at the bridge a few minutes later, Helena couldn't contain the bright smile that threatened to split her face, because the first thing she saw were all of her sisters and their lovers minus Cordelia and Kira, waiting for her with similar smiles.

"It's so good to see you all again. I really missed you." She said as she ran towards them to give them all a hug.

The three girls smiled at her. "We missed you too, I hope you are okay again." Annabella said with a soft smile.

Helena smiled at her. "I'm glad to be back here again, but what are you all doing here, the last place I figured you would want to be is an Imperial Destroyer." She said mostly to Victoria.

Victoria smiled at that. "Since the Destroyer belongs to our sister, we don't mind being here, and we wanted to be here to see if you were truly okay after everything that happened."

"Well I am, and I'm glad to see you all again, but Mama said Darth Marr was on holo." Helena said with a soft smile.

Roshana nodded and motioned her sister closer. "He is waiting for you, dear sister."

Helena walked up to the holo, bowing when Darth Marr came into view. "My lord, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual, although your former Master is trying to convince us you are dead, and yet you stand here alive and in the flesh, along with a Jedi I might add."

Helena smiled at that. "This Jedi is my sister, and another has been captured by the Emperor. Darth Sin invited her aboard her Destroyer when she heard of the betrayal of Darth Baras."

Darth Marr nodded slowly at that. "I see, this information could prove useful in the future, but there are more pressing matters at hand, Darth Baras for instance. Since he is now on the Dark Council there is not a lot we can do besides kill him, but we as Dark Council cannot be directly involved. This task falls to you, although you can't do this whilst you are still a Lord. I hereby name you Darth Wrath, and while you are not on the Dark Council yet, you will be once you kill Darth Baras. Come to Korriban and claim your rightful place, after that we will discuss the future."

"I'm honored, my Lord. We will be there shortly." Helena said respectfully.

Darth Marr nodded at her before turning his gaze on Roshana. "And Darth Sin, we expect you to be there as well, the Council will congregate for this."

Roshana nodded at him. "I will be there, Darth Marr." Roshana said with a smirk.

Again Darth Marr nodded before he signed off, nothing more needing to be said.

"So I guess we have our heading. Kory, could you set course for Korriban?" Roshana asked with a soft smile.

The petite brunette smiled and nodded. "Sure thing sis, we'll be there within the day."

Roshana nodded and then turned to their mother figure, who was smiling lovingly at the gathered women, and of course Lieutenant Pierce, who had proved himself to be a very loyal protector, not letting anyone beside her family near Helena while she was in the kolto tank.

"If you guys don't mind, I have to prepare myself for the encounter with Darth Baras." Helena said softly.

"Feel free to use my personal meditation chambers, Lena." Roshana said with a smile.

Helena nodded and followed her Force-Mates to the chamber, smiling at the interior when they entered a few minutes later.

"Wow, your sister does nothing small, does she?" Vette asked softly.

Helena smiled at that. "She never did, even as a child she went over the top with most of the things she did, and her room back on Alderaan showed that as well."

The two girls nodded and while Vette took a seat on the edge of the room, Jaesa took a seat across from her lover, wanting to help with her meditation."

Vette watched in awe as her two lovers were surrounded by a purple aura, and she felt the power radiating from them as it engulfed the room.

She didn't expect to feel so calm within the aura, but she figured that had something to do with the bond she shared with the two beautiful humans.

What was worse was that she felt her nipples harden and she felt herself growing wet, and she couldn't help but fidget a bit in her seat.

Through their meditation, Jaesa and Helena felt their Twi'lek lover's feelings and were intent on letting her enjoy the both of them without them touching her.

They had to smile when Vette started to moan softly and while Helena focused her strength. Jaesa opened her eyes and made her way over to their lover to help her enjoy herself a bit.

…

When they arrived on Korriban a few days later, Helena was primed for the confrontation with Darth Baras, and as a show of power, she brought both her lovers, while Roshana brought Darth Zash, Tivva and Kory.

"Are you sure you are ready for him sis, for all his scheming and plotting, Baras is a powerful Sith." Roshana said softly as the entered the Academy.

Helena smirked at that. "I know, but nothing will stop me from burying my lightsabers into his gut and neck."

Roshana smiled at that. "I bet you will revel in his destruction, as will the other Dark Council members, and as luck would have it his seat is next to mine, so my view will also improve."

Helena nodded and took a deep breath before they entered the Dark Council Chambers, where they could already hear Darth Baras rant to the others.

The two girls smirked at each other and entered. "Darth Sin, Darth Wrath, how good of you two to join us." Darth Marr said with his usual stoic tone.

"What is the meaning of this Marr, why is my former apprentice here. I won't stand for this." Baras said angrily.

"Quiet Baras, she is here on my request. I found out about your little plan to get rid of Darth Vowrawn, but you have been outplayed by us. Do whatever you need to Wrath." Marr said with an audible smirk.

Helena smirked and ignited her lightsabers. "How I have waited for this moment, Baras. You were always going to die at my hand, from the moment you took me as your apprentice."

Baras only smirked at her as he charged her, Helena blocking him easily and reversing his attack at the same time, taking off the man's head in a single blow.

"Goodbye Darth Baras, no one will miss you." Helena said with a growl.

"Well done, Darth Wrath, your chair is waiting for you." Darth Marr said stoically.

"You can't be serious about this Marr, another child on the Dark Council?" Darth Ravage asked in outrage.

"Do not think lightly of this child, Ravage. While she is young, she took out a member of the Dark Council in one single strike, like her sister did to Thanaton. Both her and Sin will be valuable members to our plans." Marr said matter of factly.

The others only nodded as Helena took her seat next to her sister. "Now that we have all gathered in person, there is the matter of the Emperor. He has been silent for too long, and it is time we do something about it, by any means necessary." Marr said as he walked to the center of the room.

Helena and Roshana smiled at each other while occasionally giving the other Darth's a word in response when asked a question.

After the meeting they made their way back to Roshana's Destroyer, both of them wearing similar smiles on their faces.

Now they could plan to help their sister confront the Emperor, and set their legacy in stone, but first they had to save Cordelia, which wouldn't be that much of an issue with all of them storming the Emperor's Fortress.


	9. Return of Cordelia

**The Highgate Legacy**

 **C9: Return of Cordelia**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: So good news. I finished the story earlier than planned and am currently working on a fitting epilogue. That is why I am uploading this one early. After that I will get started on the second part of this story which will cover the Shadows of Revan expansion, which will be a seperate story instead of being integrated into this one like I originally planned. So after this chapter four more will come online in this story, and I hope you enjoy them.**

They spent a week in planning and conversing with Darth Marr over holo to learn everything they possibly could about the ship Cordelia and her crew was being kept on. It was a space station that had an advanced cloaking system, which only Cordy's ship had the ability to find.

Everyone was gathered on the main deck of the Legacy, surrounding a holo table that showed various locations within Empire space. "I really wish there was an easier way to find her. I can't even feel her in the Force." Roshana said with a huff.

Victoria smiled at her. "Perhaps we should focus on the Dark side of the Force, the chances of her still being attuned to the Light Side are slim at the moment."

"I've tried that, I still can't feel her. It is as if she has just disappeared altogether." Roshana said softly.

Victoria smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, sensing her sister's distress. "I will try again in a bit Roshana, perhaps we could do it together and cover a wider area."

"Or you could use this and see if we can home in on her ship." Vette chirped with an audible smile as she held up a chip.

Helena smiled and pulled the petite Twi'lek into her side. "Have I ever told you guys how my Force Mates are the best."

Vette blushed at that. "Yes Lena, several times over the last week, but how will this chip help us?" Roshana asked softly.

Vette and Risha smiled at that. "We have pulled some strings with our old suppliers and found this chip that can be implemented within any known scanning system, and it will show even the most heavily cloaked vessels. That is how my father managed to be so successful." Risha said with a grin.

"If it's okay with Darth Sin, we'll install it immediately and that way we can speed up this search a bit." Vette said with a smile.

Roshana groaned a little at the title. "I know it's futile, but please call me Roshana or Shana. Darth Sin is just a title for the Dark Council, but please install this chip so we can storm ourselves a ship and rescue our sister. After that we can end this."

The two women nodded and got to work, leaving the others to their Force related things. Their once sister like bond strong again as they worked in tandem.

Victoria and Roshana made their way to the meditation chamber, needing to meditate on the Force if they wanted to be strong enough to find their sister. "Will she be okay Vicky? What if the influence of the Emperor is irreversible?"

"Have faith Shana, Cordelia is strong in the Force and her resolve is unshakable. I also feel that she is not alone there. A strong Force spirit is with her." Victoria said with her ever present serene smile.

Roshana smiled at that. "I felt something, but it was a bit difficult to sift through with you around. Your Light connection makes it difficult for me to focus on other presences."

Victoria smiled at her. "I'm sorry, but it is something I can't turn off. It comes from my time as a Padawan. I had a bit of a strange journey."

"I heard, and it is another testament to your strength in the Force. I had to be remade and have my mind healed before I could become even close to your strength, not to mention Tulak Hord's artifacts that I had to gather with Mama." Roshana said softly as they entered.

Victoria smiled and pulled her younger sister into a hug. "My journey may have been different, but in ways it was similar. I cured many Jedi with this ability I gained from the Noeticons, and with every Jedi I cured, I felt my own strength wain."

Roshana smiled at her. "You've always been the strongest of us Vicki. If I had only half that strength, I would have never fallen into madness."

"You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for, Shana. No one but you could have survived what you went through. You are to the Sith what I am to the Jedi, we are, and always have been two sides of the same coin." Victoria said with a soft smile.

Roshana smiled at that. "That is most definitely true, and that is why it falls mostly to us to keep our family safe. Helena and Cordelia are great warriors, probably better than any Sith ord Jedi I have ever seen, but we both know they are single minded in their goals and actions. They need us more than they or even we realize."

Victoria smiled and nodded at her. "They have both become better since Mama came into our lives, but I think that their single minded approach will always be a part of their psyche. We will have to make sure to keep guiding them."

Roshana only nodded but said nothing more as the two women slipped into their meditative trances.

Meanwhile Helena was observing how smoothly Vette and Risha worked together while they were installing the chip, like their once close sisterhood had never been broken.

Annabella noticed and smiled at her as she sat down next to her sister. "It's a sight to see isn't it Lena. Our lovers working together to make sure we can bring back our sister."

"It is, I heard Vette talk about how close they were so much that I almost forgot that it had been years since they had seen each other, but now it seems that they haven't spend a day apart." Helena said with a soft smile.

Annabella smiled at that. "I know right. I never could have thought that the little Twi'lek girl Risha always talked about would be Vette."

Helena smiled at her. "I guess the Force really meant for us all to be together in some way. There is really no other explanation."

"Speaking of being together. When are you going to pop the question to them?" Annabella asked with a smile.

Helena blushed a little. "Soon, when I have the opportunity to buy them amazing and identical rings. We haven't had much opportunity to shop recently.

Annabella smiled at her. "Come with me for a minute. I think I have just the thing for you."

Helena nodded and followed her sister to the room she shared with Risha, and when they were inside, Annabella rummaged around in a small locker next to her wardrobe. "It took me a very long time to actually find these again, and I think they would have wished at least one of us would get use out of both of them."

Helena's eyes widened at the sight of her parent's wedding rings, which had been modified slightly to hold a green and blue gemstone in them. "Are these what I think they are?"

"They are, and I want you to have them. I had a few slivers of lightsaber crystals lying around and with a bit of work I found a jeweler that made them fit for usage as engagement rings."

Helena smiled and hugged her sister. "Thank you Anna, I will propose to them tonight. I want to be able to call them my fiancés before we go and rescue Cordelia.

Annabella merely smiled at her as they walked back to the main deck, where Vette and Risha had just finished installing the chip, and Vette was currently being cradled into Jaesa's arms.

Helena smiled at her lovers and walked up to them. "Hello lovers, is everything ready?"

Vette smiled and kissed her once she was close enough. "Almost. Risha is doing the final calibrations, so we have at least a few minutes alone."

Helena smiled and pulled her two lovers into her side, watching Risha calibrate the chip with a curious eye.

…

A few hours later everyone was once again gathered on the bridge, all of them waiting in anticipation for the first activation of their improved scanner. "I really hope this works. Otherwise we are really out of options." Roshana said softly.

Risha smiled at her. "This will most definitely work Roshana. I've seen my father use this a thousand times, and the technology has only gotten better since that time. Just watch and be amazed." She said as she activated the scanner.

As the scanner activated, the usual map of the galaxy had been replaced by a far more detailed map, showing things that had until now had been hidden. "Focus the scans on the Dromund system, I would bet on my life that his fortress will be there." Roshana said with a fierce determination

Sure enough, as the scans focused themselves on the Dromund system, they saw a small, almost derelict space station which was using significant power. "There they are. Baras mentioned having an audience with the Emperor on his personal space station a few months ago, but I could still feel him in Dromund Space." Helena said softly.

"The next step is to actually find a way to free them. How are we going to do this? Because I think it is an exceptionally bad idea to just storm that Fortress and hope for the best." Annabella asked softly.

Helena and Roshana grinned at her. "Well, we were going to use Vickie's Force abilities to cloak us so we can fly in unnoticed. The only problem is when we are actually inside of the Fortress. If the Emperor finds out we are there, and he will, our lives are basically forfeit." Helena said softly.

Just as she said it, the Holocom beeped, and with Roshana being the Master of this ship she was the one who answered it. "This is the Legacy. Identify yourself."

A pureblooded Sith flickered into view "Greetings Darth Sin, we have not formally met, but I know all about you and your plan. I am the Emperor's Wrath and I have news on your sister. She has regained control of her mind and is releasing her Padawan as we speak. We need a safe place to speak afterwards. Will you lend us asylum?"

"If you are speaking the truth we will. Nothing matters but Cordelia's safe return. But know this Wrath, if she is hurt in any way, shape or form, or if I find out you are lying I will personally shoot your corpse back to that Fortress." Roshana said with a growl.

The Sith smirked. "You have my word that nothing will happen to her. There are forces at play that go far beyond your and the Council's comprehension, and you will need me if you want this plan of yours to succeed."

Roshana glared at him, but felt there was something of truth in his words. "We will have an aft side hangar open the moment we come into Dromund space. We will talk then."

The Wrath smirked at her as he signed off, and the only appropriate response Roshana had was to glare at the device which then exploded from the raw power.

Helena saw the inevitable and rushed to her sister, wrapping her arms tightly around the raging raven haired Sith. "Calm down Shana, Holocom devices are expensive. I'm here for you." She said softly.

Roshana breathed heavily as she tried to relax. "Get me out of here Lena, get me to my training room before I blow up the bridge and kill us all."

Helena nodded and very unceremoniously slung her sister over her shoulder as the twins made their way to Roshana's private training room.

Ashara was used to this by now and hooked an arm through Vette and Jaesa's. "They'll be a while I think. Shall we see if we can do something for them when they come back?"

The two women nodded and smiled at the Togruta and followed her to wherever she had set her mind to.

In Roshana's training room, Helena had only just put her sister back on her feet, and the two women were sitting cross-legged across each other, Roshana drawing on her sister's emotions to calm down.

Helena merely smiled at her sister and tried to send calm emotions to Roshana, which in and of itself was a feat because she felt exactly the same. "Want to spar, Shana? It will give both of us a chance to burn off this rage."

The raven haired Sith nodded at her. "Yes, we could both use that before we destroy the entire ship, and that would be disrespectful to Mama.

At that moment the door slid open with a hiss to reveal and irate Darth Zash. "Are you okay Roshana, you left the others in quite a worry."

Roshana smiled at her. "I'm okay Mama. The things that Wrath guy said really got on my nerves. I just want Cordy back."

"I understand my sweet Roshana, but destroying the ship is not going to help with that. The Emperor's Wrath is an ancient being granted immortality by the Emperor himself. The fact that he is helping your sister escape the Emperor's private fortress is saying enough in and of itself. Please give him the benefit of the doubt." Darth Zash said with a soft smile.

Roshana nodded and went to hug the blonde Darth. "I will Mama."

Helena only smiled at the interaction between her sister and their mother. She knew Roshana had affected the most by the accident, since she had the strongest bond with their mother.

She knew that Darth Zash had taken the role of their mother figure flawlessly and Roshana reveled in that motherly love.

"I'll leave you two to talk for a bit. I'll go and see if my Force Mates are up for some fun." Helena said with a soft smile.

Roshana smiled at her. "That's fine, we'll call on you when the Emperor's Wrath gets here with Cordy, and I hope you will for once restrain yourself and not directly try to fight her."

Helena only smiled and nodded as she made her way back to her bedroom, where she felt her two lovers were, but nothing could have prepared her for the sight as their bedroom door hissed open.

The two girls were completely nude, being covered by nothing else but the thin sheets of their bed. "Hello love, we hope this isn't too much of a surprise, but we wanted to do something special for you today." Jaesa said with a husky purr.

Helena grinned and stalked closer to her lovers as the door closed. "And what would that be, my darling Mates?" She asked seductively.

The two women smiled and crawled off the bed, dropping the sheets while they stalked closer to her. "Well, first we are going to strip you of that heavy armor until you are in nothing else but your birthday suit, just like we are. After that we are going to do everything we can to make you forget all about that Emperor's Wrath who thought it was a good idea to goad our family."

Helena smiled as Vette pulled off her outer robe while Jaesa took off the heavy durasteel gloves, and the red haired Sith reveled in the attention her lovers were giving her. "I must say that I like this development, my loves. I never expected such a welcome."

Vette smiled as she started working on the supports that held her lover's chest armor in place. "We felt you deserved something special today, my love. It has been a while since we had the opportunity to spend some time alone."

Helena smiled at them as her lovers. "I know, and I'm sorry, but after my recovery we have been very busy with everything. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

They smiled at her. "There is, and I think you will like it, my love. We want you to ravage us like there is no tomorrow."

"Really now, my loves. Is that really what you want?" She asked once the two women had completely disrobed her.

They nodded together and both gave a cute yelp as Helena used the Force to deposit them onto the bed. "You two might regret those words tomorrow. I have a lot of pent up frustration."

They smiled and kissed her as the redhead crawled onto the bed. "We are ready for anything you can dish out, my love. Make us yours." Jaesa said huskily.

Helena grinned and pinned the two girls down to the bed. "You already are, and after today no one will ever doubt it again." She said as she started kissing her way down Jaesa's body, while keeping Vette in place with the Force.

The petite Twi'lek struggled and pouted at her lover, but realized that she had been a bit selfish in the attention both Helena and Jaesa had shown her in the months since her rescue. Her lovers deserved time together as well and that was exactly why she was content with taking the backseat in their lovemaking today.

Helena meanwhile was already lost in bliss as she started eating out Jaesa, loving the sweet taste of her juices, which were almost as sweet as Vette's were, "I've missed the feeling of your body beneath my hands, Jae."

Jaesa moaned loudly as she bucked against her lover's tongue, unable to let her Sith feel how she much she loved the redhead. "Helena, please, this is torture."

The Sith smirked and kissed her just above her clitoris. "You will just have to endure it, my love. You two said you were ready for anything I could dish out, and I will collect on that promise. I'll let you find your release eventually." She said before she straddled Vette and gave her the exact same treatment.

Vette moaned and trashed against the invisible bindings her lover had placed them in. "You really don't play fair, Helena."

"You knew that when you met me, my love, but I promise that you won't remember your own name by the time we are done." Helena said with a smirk.

Vette moaned even louder as she too bucked against Helena's questing fingers, which only made the redheaded Sith smirk more at her lover. "Is it too much for my little Ce'na? Do you want me to make you cum?" Helena asked with a husky purr.

"Yes Helena, please make me cum. I can't stand it anymore." Vette moaned almost pitifully.

The redhead smirked at her and used the Force to float the Twi'lek on top of Jaesa while she also unbound their hands. "Then I will make you both cum at the same time, and I want you both to make out with each other while I am working on that."

The two girls nodded at her as Jaesa wrapped her arms around the petite Twi'lek. "You're so tense love." Jaesa said lovingly.

"So are you Jae. I've missed this so much." Vette said softly.

Jaesa smiled and kissed her deeply as they let their hands roam over each other's bodies, while Helena busied herself with fingering her lovers to a mind blowing orgasm, a task she reveled in.

The two young women on their turn moaned loudly into each other's mouths as they kept groping each other, reveling in the closeness they now once again shared.

Helena felt that her lovers were close and she redoubled her efforts to make them scream, which was all she wanted from them right now. Wanting to taste her Twi'lek lover again, she removed her fingers from Vette and quickened her pace on Jaesa as she ate Vette out from behind, moaning softly at the sweet juices of her lover.

Seconds later the two girls screamed out their orgasms so loudly that it actually hurt Helena's ears a bit. "I knew you girls could scream, but this is something else entirely. I think the entire ship heard you."

The two girls smiled at their lover as they rolled off each other. "You wanted to hear us scream love, so I would say you got your wish." Jaesa said dreamily.

Helena smiled as she cuddled up next to Vette while Jaesa cuddled into the Twi'lek's other side, the two women claiming one of the lekku each.

"Why are you always so content to have me in the middle." Vette asked softly.

The two women smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Because we know how sensitive your lekku are and we love to feel this close to you after we make love or go to bed."

Vette smiled as they quickly fell asleep, all three of them wearing soft smiles on their faces.

…

A few hours later, after taking a well deserved shower together, the three women made their way back to the bridge, since Helena had felt that Cordelia and her entourage had arrived.

Vette and Jaesa were still thoroughly blissed out and were following their lover closely as her heels clicked through the halls with purpose.

The two girls smiled at each other. Helena usually said she didn't care much about her femininity, but the two women knew better. Her armor showed each and every curve and her boots had a decent heel to it.

Helena felt their gazes on her back and suddenly turned, steadying them as they bumped into her. "What are you two scheming. Haven't you been pleasured enough today?"

The two girls smiled at her. "We were merely admiring your form and how feminine you look in that armor." Jaesa said sweetly.

Helena smiled at her. "I'll admit that accepting my femininity a bit more has worked wonders for my presence. I have yet to find anyone that isn't family that is not intimidated."

They smiled and kissed her cheek. "You were intimidating enough a few hours ago when you had us pressed against each other while you had your wicked way with us." Vette said with a husky purr.

Helena grinned and wrapped an arm around their waists as they stepped into the gigantic room that was the bridge of the ship.

Cordelia was standing there already, surrounded by their entire family, and when Roshana noticed her sister's presence, she smirked. "Look who finally decided to grace us with their presence. You were finally able to leave each other alone long enough to welcome our sister back." The raven haired Sith said teasingly.

Helena smirked right back at her sister. "We just took a shower after waking up, so that is why we were a bit later. We wouldn't want to welcome Cordy back smelling of sex."

Roshana smiled at her as she hugged the redhead. "Then thank you for being so considerate."

Helena only smiled at her as she walked to Cordelia, who smiled brightly at her. "I'm so glad you are okay Cordy. We all missed you very much."

The brunette smiled at her. "Once I had my mind back thanks to my Master, I realized what I had become and how much I missed you all. Lord Scourge actually helped me break free from that space station."

Helena smiled at her. "And Lord Scourge is this Emperor's Wrath we have heard so much about I presume?"

Cordelia nodded at her sister. "Yes he is. Apparently he was granted immortality by the Emperor and has served him for over three hundred years, but agrees that the time has come to end him once and for all. The Emperor is gathering strength for something big, and we need to be prepared."

Everyone nodded at that. "And we will, we will forge a lasting peace between the Jedi and Sith, because we have evidence that both sides have been deceived by the Emperor. But first we need to get you to Tython. The Council wants to talk to you about your ordeal, and they have requested that Helena, Roshana and Mama join us. Grandmaster Shan wants to talk to them personally." Victoria said with a smile.

Cordelia nodded at her. "We can do that. When are we expected?"

"As soon as possible, so you will have a few days to rest and reconnect with your lover. I can imagine you two have a lot to talk about." Victoria said with a smile.

Cordelia nodded at that. "That is not all Cordy. The Dark Council also wants to meet you because of what happened, and they want to help us stop whatever ritual the Emperor is planning. This will give us all free reign to work towards a lasting peace between the Jedi and Sith. Together we can stand united against a common enemy." Roshana said with a smile.

Again the brunette nodded. "While I must admit I am a bit nervous to be before the Dark Council in the heart of the Sith Empire, I do want this peace to work, so we can go there after Tython. Do we have a timetable we need to keep to?"

"The Council will gather in two weeks time on Korriban. That is when we are expected to present you and Vicki." Helena said with a kind smile, which was only reserved for her sisters and lovers.

"I'll go and prepare myself then. I need a little bit of alone time with Kira." Cordelia said softly as she and Kira followed Ashara to their assigned room.

Both Helena and Roshana smiled after her before turning to Scourge. "So, tell me, what would move the Emperor's Wrath to help a Jedi escape the Sith Emperor? Because I can imagine he would not be pleased with this turn of events. Cordelia could have been a very destructive asset to him."

"He does not care about assets. All he cares about is himself and power. He is planning a Dark Ritual from his fortress above Dromund Kaas that will extinguish all life in the galaxy. He cannot be allowed to succeed." Scourge said solemnly.

Helena rolled her eyes at that. "That speaks for itself, and I doubt even if we stop him from doing this he will stop trying. The Emperor is an ancient being, is he not?"

Scourge only nodded. "He is. His dark rituals over the years have given him exceptionally long life and he has taken many steps to erase his past. He has left a lot of dead planets in his wake and my fear is that he will try to do so again. His powers are almost limitless and he is not afraid to use them. I fear that even when confronted in time he will not use all of his power to preserve it for something greater."

Roshana merely nodded at that. "That is what we fear too. Have you at any point been in contact with the Dark Council about this?"

He shook his head. "Not after your and your sister's rise to power. Darth Thanaton and Darth Baras were powerful pawns of the Emperor, so maybe it is time for me to contact them once again and reveal my intentions."

"We can present you as part of my sister's entourage when we need to go to Korriban in two weeks. The Council will not congregate before then." Roshana said kindly.

Scourge merely nodded before he excused himself. "What do you think Vickie? Do you think he is telling the truth?"

Victoria nodded at them. "He is. I have felt a rise in the Dark side for a while, slowly, steadily. He is preparing for something big, and our efforts against him will eventually mean little, but it will forge a lasting peace."

"I must agree with Victoria here. The Emperor is ancient and an enigma to everyone but himself. His motives will always be coated in shadows and I am sure he is moving towards some kind of ultimate goal." Zash said with a motherly smile to the three women.

They nodded at that. "That is what we fear too, and this why we need to stop him at every turn, and we will do that as a family." Helena said with a smile.

Darth Zash smiled at them. "That we will, and I am honored to be a part of it. I knew you were all destined for greatness when I met you. I am sure you will all leave your mark when this is all said and done."

Victoria, Helena and Roshana blushed a little at that, much to the amusement of Nadia, Vette and Jaesa.

"And here I thought I was the only one who could make the Barsen'thor blush. Maybe I should talk to Zash at some point on how she does it." Nadia said with a giggle.

Victoria managed to give the white haired Sarkhai a half glare, who only giggled harder at that. "You know I love you Tori."

"I know you do Angel, I love you too." Victoria said with a loving smile as she almost floated towards her lover.

"I you would excuse us, I am suddenly feeling inspired by my little mate. We'll talk some more once we get to Tython." Victoria said with her ever serene smile.

Helena and Roshana only smiled at her. "I think I'm going to take some extra time in cuddling with my mates before Tython." Helena said with a soft smile.

Roshana, Zash and the by now returned Ashara nodded. "We'll let you know when we get there Lena."

The redhead only nodded before wrapping an arm around each of her lover's waists and then making her way back to their shared bedroom.


	10. Return to Tython

**The Highgate Legacy**

 **C10: Return to Tython**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

Three days later the Legacy entered orbit above Tython, and everyone had already gathered on the bridge and were waiting for clearance to shuttle to the planet. "I must say that I was really surprised that we weren't shot into dust the moment we came out of hyperspace. We're still on an Imperial warship." Roshana said with a smile.

"I have been given the guarantee that we will not be greeted with hostility from the Jedi Order for the time we will spend on Tython. Grandmaster Shan wants this peace as much as we do and she has convinced Governor Saresh to let us traverse Republic space in peace." Victoria said in her sagely voice.

"That's a good thing then. I always saw greatness in all of you, and today you girls take another step closer to your destiny of forging a lasting peace between the Empire and the Republic, and I am honored that I have played a small part in that destiny." Zash said in her most motherly voice.

The four girls smiled at her. "But Mama, you have been a very large part of our journey, and it is only beginning. As a family we will accompany great things."

Zash blushed a little at that. "Thank you, my sweet girls, but my part in this has been minimal compared to your own. I have merely offered guidance where needed."

"You're being too modest, Mama. The guidance you gave us has been instrumental in our success so far. We could not have done this without you." Roshana said with a smile.

Zash smiled and gathered her into a hug. "I knew there was something special about you when I saw you arrive on Korriban, and I just knew you were the one from my visions, the one that would capture the power of Tulak Hord, I saw your sisters too, but only when I met them I recognized their faces. The four of you will usher in a new age for the entire galaxy and I have seen only great things in the future."

The four women smiled at her. "What about Anna. Didn't you see her in your vision?"

"Unfortunately my visions are connected to the Force and therefor I can only see those with a connection to the Force, and since the only member of Annabella's crew with some sort of Force connection is Guss Tuno and his connection is very weak, I cannot receive visions of her." Zash said with a kind smile.

Victoria smiled at her. "That is understandable, even I sometimes struggle with feeling her in the Force."

Zash merely smiled as the console beeped, signaling their clearance for boarding the Transport shuttle to Tython.

While Roshana handled the communications, Helena contacted the others members of their family with the notification that their ride to Tython was waiting.

Within a few minutes everyone had gathered, being Ashara, Jaesa, Vette, Kira, Lord Scourge, Kory and Nadia, with of course Darth Zash joining them as well.

"We have been given a guarantee that we will not be attacked while we are on Tython. And depending the outcome of these talks, there are a few things I would like to show you all." Victoria said with a soft smile.

"We have been given a similar guarantee for Korriban as well, but I must admit I am a little nervous about this. The last thing we would want is for you two to be cast out of the Jedi Order because of your relationship with us." Roshana said softly.

Cordelia and Victoria both smiled at their youngest sibling. "It'll be okay Shana. No one will hurt any of us as long as we are together and both the Order and the Empire realize at this point that they wouldn't survive another war."

Roshana smiled as the sizable party entered the shuttle, and while it was a bit cramped, they all made due by placing themselves in the laps of their significant others.

The trip to the planet was short but a bit bumpy because of the Force charged atmosphere of Tython, and while most of them were used to something like that happening because of the variety of planets they had visited, it was still an unpleasant experience.

As the Jedi Temple came into view, both Roshana and Helena had to smile. "It seems both the Jedi and the Sith have one thing in common. They both don't do anything small."

Everyone laughed lightly at that. "I think that is a shared trait of all ancient Force users. From all my research one thing has become abundantly clear. The Force users of old were very powerful and not as numerous as today. They had to assert themselves to show their influence, and they did that by creating massive structures." Zash said with a smile.

"If these talks go well, I think we'll be able to do a little bit of research, I also need to check up on someone while I am here." Cordelia said with a soft smile.

"You want to check up on the Twi'lek settlement, am I right?" Victoria asked softly.

Cordelia nodded and smiled. "Out last encounter was cut a bit short and I want to make sure that the Council has kept its word and has worked with them."

Victoria only nodded as the shuttle touched down and the hatch opened, the party making their way outside, and both Cordelia and Victoria couldn't help but smile at the sight of the once so familiar grounds.

Even Helena and Roshana noticed the air of calm that hung in the air on the planet. It was nothing like Korriban or Dromund Kaas which always felt dark and oppressive. The fact that the air was cleaner was a welcome change too. "I could get used to this. It feels so much lighter than Korriban." Helena said with a content smile.

Victoria and Cordelia both smiled at her, not used to seeing such a smile on their sister's face anymore. "That is because Tython is strongly attuned to the Light side of the Force, just as Korriban is strongly attuned to the Dark Side."

Helena and Roshana only smiled at them as they followed their sisters into the Academy. "It seems like such a long time ago since we were here, eh Cordy?" Kira asked with a smile.

"We first met in the Council Chambers, and even then I could see something special in you." Cordelia said with a smile.

Kira smiled and pressed a kiss to the brunette's cheek. "I couldn't take my eyes off you that day. Master Kiwiiks has admonished me a lot for staring at you on Coruscant."

Cordelia only smiled as she and Victoria led the others to the Council Chambers, and Helena and Roshana had to resist the urge to growl at the many young Jedi who all looked warily at them.

…

Stepping into the Council Chambers brought a smile to the faces of the gathered Jedi. "Wow, I think I'm getting flashbacks. This is just like the Dark Council Chambers, just a bit lighter and not decorated to intimidate." Helena said softly.

Zash smiled at that, but said nothing as they were now in front of the Jedi Council, with Grandmaster Satele Shan the first to acknowledge them. "Good day Jedi Knight Cordelia, and Barsen'thor Victoria. I hope this day finds you well?"

"Thank you for inviting us Grand Master. We understand this is not a common occurrence." Victoria said with a kind smile.

Satele Shan smiled at them. "It is indeed not, but I understand that there are special circumstances. We will however conduct this like you have always done, so please will both of you take your seats?"

"But I am not a Jedi Master. I couldn't possibly take a seat in one of those seats." Cordelia said softly.

Grandmaster Shan smiled kindly at her. "Your recent ordeals and the way you handled them have proven to us that you are ready to claim a seat among us, so Master Cordelia Highgate, take your seat next to your sister."

Cordelia nodded and took her seat next to Victoria. "Now then, I believe there are some introductions to be made and some explanations to be given. Let us start with introductions." Satele said with a kind smile.

Zash stepped forward and smiled kindly at the Grandmaster of the Jedi. "Let me be the first to introduce myself. My name is Darth Olivia Zash, also known as Mama to my beautiful adopted daughters."

Roshana was the next to step forward. "My name is Roshana Highgate, also known as Darth Sin, and I believe some of you know my apprentice and lover Ashara Zavros. She is a former Padawan."

Grandmaster Satele only smiled and nodded at the blue skinned Togruta as Helena stepped forward. "I am Darth Wrath, also known as Helena Highgate, and these are my Force Mates Vette and Jaesa Wilsaam, who I believe you also know."

"Yes indeed, it is a shame what happened to Master Karr, but from what I have garnered, his was a darkness that was irredeemable." Grandmaster Shan said with a kind smile.

Helena smiled at her. "We took no pleasure from taking his life, but I saw a darkness that was far beyond what I felt from my former Master. Letting him live would have been dangerous in the end."

Grandmaster Shan smiled at her. "On that we agree. Now, the Barsen'thor told me that there has been talks of a need for peace between the Sith Empire and the Republic and Jedi. We find this of course hard to believe, given how the war affected the Republic in the past."

"It has affected the Sith in similar ways. Our numbers were thinned considerably during the last war and we barely managed to avoid another one. The Dark Council of which both Roshana and Helena are members agrees that the Emperor has been silent for too long and is planning something terrible for the galaxy. I have done a lot of research in the past years on this subject and found something remarkable. He gained his power after a dark ritual that killed every person on the planet of Nathema. I fear he plans to recreate that, this time targeting the entire galaxy. He has the power to do so and he will not hesitate to do so. He must be stopped, if even for a little while. Only the combined efforts of the Sith and Jedi will be able to make this happen. The Dark Council agrees with this and has offered to help wherever possible." Zash said with a kind smile.

Grandmaster Shan shared a long look with her fellow Masters. "Have you conversed with the Dark Council already, or has that yet to happen?"

"We have been summoned to Korriban in a week and a half when the Dark council congregates. We are to bring Victoria, Cordelia and their lovers there for a similar meeting as this one." Roshana said with a smile, although Helena could see it was a bit forced.

Grandmaster Shan nodded at her. "Very well, then we shall wait for that and let the Force decide the further outcome. Have either Victoria or Cordelia contact us once you have found a suitable location for the peace talks, because I understand that neither party would prefer either Coruscant or Dromund Kaas, or Tython or Korriban for that matter."

"We shall look into this Grandmaster Shan, and contact you with the details after the meeting with the Dark Council." Darth Zash said kindly.

"Very well, then we will conclude our business here, but feel free to show your family around a little, as a symbol of our good faith." Grandmaster Shan said with a kind smile.

They all smiled at her. "Thank you Master Shan. We appreciate it. We won't be long, I just need to check up on something and I believe Victoria had a theory she wanted to test." Cordelia said with a smile.

Victoria smiled at her sister at the Grandmaster's inquisitive look. "I've had a theory about the Forge for a while now and I want to see if it would respond to my sisters as well. If it is okay with you I want to test that theory."

Grandmaster Shan smiled at that. "The Forge is ancient and a powerful artifact of the ancient Force users. You have our permission to go there and test your theories. With the Flesh Raiders contained it should be easy to get there."

Victoria nodded and stood before bowing to the other Masters, Cordelia doing the same before the family left the Council Chambers.

…

Cordelia, with Helena's permission took Vette to the Twi'lek village she had helped so long ago, figuring the petite Twi'lek would appreciate the company of others of her kind for a little while.

Victoria and Nadia led the rest of their sizable group through the wilds of Tython and towards the Forge, a path she knew well since she meditated near the waterfalls a lot when she was still a Padawan. Nadia had her arm hooked around that of her lover and smiled dreamily at the blonde. "This sure brings back memories, doesn't it love?"

Victoria smiled at her. "Indeed it does, Starshine. I remember us walking this same path a couple of months ago for the first time, and the spot I got to make sweet love to you for the first time."

Nadia blushed brightly at that, remembering the day clearly, and how sweet her lover had been that day and every day since meeting her. "You don't have to remind me, I was there, but it is embarrassing to talk about with your mother and sisters so close."

"Oh my little Starshine, we have been a very open family as of late. Nothing you say or do will make Mama or my sisters think less of you. They might even be willing to give us some pointers." Victoria said with a little giggle.

Roshana grinned at that as she decided to chime in. "If you want that Helena and I can definitely do that. We both have our fair share of experience with women before we met our Force Mates."

Nadia's blush darkened at that. "No thank you. Vicki and I enjoy our relationship as it is."

The two Sith grinned at each other. "That's not the Vicki we know. She used to be a bit freaky." Helena said with a wide grin

"That was before I became a Jedi, and you know it was merely experimentation, like most young women do at a certain age. I have found my forever and are more than content to spend the rest of my days making love to Nadia." Victoria said with her ever present smile.

The two Sith groaned at that. "It's really almost sickening how sweet and sappy you have become, sister." Roshana said as she feigned disgust.

Victoria once again merely smiled at them. "I can't help it Shana. Nadia just completes me in every imaginable way and I can't help but show how much I love her each and every day, and it is not like you two are any better with your own Force Mates. I have seen you canoodling with Ashara plenty already, and you have only got the Legacy a month ago, and let's not even begin about Lena and her Mates. They are twice as bad."

Both Jaesa and Ashara giggled at the blushes their lovers were now sporting. "You don't have to be embarrassed, my love. You certainly weren't shy last night." Jaesa said as she pressed herself closer to her lover.

Helena's eyes flashed to hers, filled with lust. "You know I am not shy, and I have no qualms about pushing you against a tree and ravaging you, and only letting you watch when I do the same to Vette later tonight, or you can be a good girl now and see what I have in store for you when we get back to the Legacy." She said with a husky growl.

Now Jaesa blushed a little, not having expected this from her lover. "It seems having two mates has made you insatiable, my love."

Roshana snorted at that. "Lena has always been insatiable. I heard she exhausted Renata Alde plenty of times when they were younger."

"I never actually had sex with Renata. We were just exhausted from talking all night. Vette and Jaesa actually were the ones that took my virginity." Helena said with mock indignation.

Roshana merely grinned at her as she pulled Ashara close to her body.

By now they had found themselves at the end of a long tunnel that opened up into a beautiful hidden copse of land backed by tall mountains and even Helena and Roshana felt at peace here, as well as the power that radiated from the mountain they had a perfect view of.

Victoria noticed and smiled at them. "That, my dear sisters, is the Forge I was talking about. It has supplied every Padawan with his or her lightsaber for millennia. My theory is that if you two meditate on its power, you two will become even more powerful, and even more attuned to your lightsabers."

Roshana and Helena shared a look at that. "We're certainly willing to give it a try, but I want to try something. I will need a blue lightsaber crystal for this to work."

Victoria smiled and rummaged a bit through her pack, pulling out a blue crystal that she handed to her sister. "I have taken a bit of an interest in crystals over years and have taken to working them to suit our needs. This should certainly suit your every need."

Helena smiled and gave her sister a quick hug. I will keep red crystal for Cordelia should she want to do something similar, which I expect. We have been talking about this during our last sparring session."

"Maybe I can tweak it a little bit for her. I have seen she uses a bit of a different style than you do." Victoria said with a smile.

Helena smiled and nodded. "I know, and I think she would appreciate an optimized crystal made by her twin sister."

Victoria only smiled at her as Helena turned to Roshana. "Do you want to go first sis?"

"You go on ahead Lena. I've got plenty of patience and distractions for the time being, and I really want to see if it is safe for us to do anything." Roshana said teasingly.

"So I will be your test subject yet again. Some things never really change, do they Shana." Helena said with a smile.

Zash merely smiled at the banter between her daughters, because that was really what she saw them as. She might not have given birth to the five wonderful women, since she knew Annabella saw her as a mother as well, but she knew that they loved her like girls could love a mother and that she on her turn would die to protect them. "Girls, I know Grandmaster Shan said that we can stay as long as we wanted, but I do want to see some more things before we leave." She said sweetly.

"Yes Mama." The three girls said with a smile, which made her heart melt just a little bit more.

She merely smiled at the three girls as Helena almost cautiously made her way up the stairs leading up to the ancient device.

She then took her time carefully taking the color crystal from her father's lightsaber, replacing it with the new blue crystal before she carefully placed the lightsaber onto the device and meditated. She felt the power surrounding her and flowing into her lightsaber, feeling things she never felt before, and for the first time since she left Korriban, she felt her rage subside.

Standing up after her meditation and once again gripping her lightsaber, she felt that it somehow was better attuned to her wishes, and upon activation she had to smile at the blue beam that shot out of the saber. It was the ultimate show of change for her in a very long time and that she would never let the Sith Code rule her life like her former Master had expected of her. She gave it a few experimental swings and as she looked towards her family, she couldn't help the genuine smile that spread across her face.

Casually making her way down the mountain again, she noticed the stares of her family, an odd look in especially Roshana's eyes. "What's wrong, why are you staring at me like that?" She asked once she stood before them again.

Roshana handed her a pocket mirror and she gasped softly at what she saw. Her usually vibrant red hair now had one single blonde streak running through it all the way down to her now preferred braid. "Well that is certainly new, I'm not sure how to feel about this though."

"Well it looks amazing sweetie. I'm sure you'll get used to it soon enough." Zash said with a smile.

Helena smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you Mama, I'm sure Vette will not let me hear the end of this."

Zash merely smiled as Roshana made her way up the mountain stairs, seemingly less apprehensive now that she had seen it was safe.

Placing her lightsaber onto the platform and slipping in her meditative pose, she felt how the ancient power of this place molded with her own, not unlike the sensation she had felt when she claimed the power of Tulak Hord.

She was a little bit afraid that this would exhaust her similarly but she was pleasantly surprised when she felt only tranquility wash over her, making her smile as she stood again.

Taking out her mirror again, she saw that she too now had a blonde streak running through her raven colored hair. It really seemed she and Helena were destined to be twins in everything, but she didn't mind that one bit.

She could feel once again how her power had almost doubled and wanting to take a page out of her sister's book, she Force Teleported to her family, laughing lightly at the look of shock on their faces as she appeared before them. "What? I just figured I could take a page out of Vicki's book for once and test how powerful I have become."

Ashara just shook her head and placed a soft kiss to her lover's cheek. "We can all see how powerful you have become, my love, and I have to say that that streak of blonde really suits you."

Roshana smiled and pulled her lover closer. "Thank you love. I'm glad you approve, because I don't think I can change it without dyeing it."

"You will always be beautiful to me, my Shana." Ashara said lovingly.

Roshana blushed a little, much to the amusement of her twin sister. "I will remember this day for a while, Shana. It is so unlike you to blush so openly." Helena said with a smile.

"Like you I have a lot of trouble being anything else but sweet to my mate, and Ash knows exactly how to push my buttons, just like Vette and Jaesa knows how to press yours." Roshana said with a soft smile.

Helena smiled at her. "That is true. My lovers know exactly what to do to get me all hot and bothered."

Roshana smiled at that. "Ash does know how to get me hot, but I think it would benefit her to meditate on her lightsabers as well, and I think it will benefit Jaesa as well."

"That was why we were here. I noticed Nadia's powers increased exponentially after she meditated at the Forge." Victoria said with a smile.

"Then I'll go first, if that is okay with you Ashara." Jaesa said with a soft smile to the Togruta.

Ashara smiled at her. "That's fine Jae. I think Roshana wants to keep me close for a little while longer anyway."

Jaesa smiled and after giving her lover a kiss, she ascended the steps for the first time since she was a Padawan. The journey now still sending butterflies into her stomach as it did the first time she walked up these steps. It felt calmer now though, and she was glad for that, and she knew her lover was a big part of that.

She easily slipped into her meditation after placing her lightsaber on the pedestal of the Forge. Because of her increased and unique connection to the Force, she could easily feel her lover at the edge of her mind, feeling the love her red haired Sith held for her.

Coming back to her lover a few minutes later, she felt stronger once again and pressed herself close to her lover as Ashara walked to the Forge.

…

The following day the family traveled back to the Legacy, where Zash almost immediately started to work on finding them a neutral planet that was strong in the Force with the help of Roshana, Victoria and their lovers.

Cordelia and Kira had taken their ship to spend some true private time, the two needed this to reconnect after their ordeal.

This left Helena and her lovers with nothing to do, so they did the only thing they figured would make sense. Go to their room and cuddle up together, where she would reward Jaesa for being so patient with her the day before.

The moment they entered their bedroom, both Vette and Jaesa pushed their mate against the steel wall. "We have both missed your body terribly, my love. And I believe you made me a promise yesterday if I behaved."

Helena smiled and kissed them both. "I did, and I intend to keep that promise now that we are together again. So why don't you two make yourselves comfortable on the bed while I slip into something more appropriate for my surprise tonight."

They both blushed as Helena pecked their cheeks before making her way to the bathroom to change into her outfit, something she had bought months ago for Jaesa and was sure Vette would love as well. It was something that she had seen in her mothers closet many years ago when she was playing hide and seek with her sisters. She had loved the feel of the silken material, and it had taken a lot of effort to find something similar to that.

"Alright Highgate, you can do this, you've done it before with Vette."

She pulled on her fluffy robe and smiled to her reflection before stepping back into the bedroom, where her lovers were already naked and waiting for her.

Jaesa quirked an eyebrow as Helena dropped the robe and revealed her outfit, making the two women grin almost lecherously. "Wow, where did you get that love, you look good enough to eat."

"I bought this a few months ago when we were on Alderaan, I figured this would come in handy at some point. You two may do whatever you want to me tonight, my loves." Helena said with a loving smile.

Jaesa smiled and decided to use a new trick she had learned. She pulled their lover to them using the Force, levitating her onto the bed, both girls smiling at the surprised look on Helena's face. She positioned their lover between them and smiled as she ran a nail down her lover's collarbone to the dip between her breasts. "While we would love to show you all the love in the world tonight, all we really want is to cuddle up and be comfortable with you. We have our entire lives to make love together." She said softly.

"It's not that we don't appreciate the effort, on the contrary. We love it that you went to all this trouble to find this spectacular number just for us." Vette said with a loving smile.

Helena smiled and kissed them both softly. "Thank you two for the compliment. It took a lot of effort to put this on for you two, but there is something very important I did want to ask you two now that we have the time. I know we haven't been mated for that long, but I can't wait anymore, so Jaesa, Vette, my darlings, will you two do me the supreme honor of marrying me?" She asked as she pulled two rings from a small pocket at the back of the lace garment.

The two girls smiled brightly at her, and shared a look with each other before Vette answered. "Yes, of course we will marry you Helena. We would love nothing more than to call you ours forever."

Helena smiled and kissed her lovers deeply. "You two have no idea how happy you have made me today."

"I think we can hazard a guess, my love, and since you technically said that we could do with you what we wanted, we want to show you exactly how much we love you." Jaesa said lovingly as she pushed the Sith to her back, while Vette carefully pulled down the soaked panties.

She then placed soft kisses to the inside of Helena's thigh. "You're so wet, my love. I can't wait to taste you again."

Helena moaned as Vette started eating her out like only she could, while Jaesa pulled the Sith into a searing kiss, tweaking the redhead's nipples with practiced ease.

Because she had worked herself up to this moment, Helena was already very close the moment Vette started eating her out, but she owed it to her fiancés to hold out for as long as she possibly could.

Both Vette and Jaesa felt how close their lover was, and since they both felt the fatigue pulling at them as well, they were glad that their lover was close so that they could get some sleep soon, because the last few days had been utterly exhausting.

"You're close love, it's okay, you can cum whenever you're ready." Jaesa said sweetly.

Helena smiled and kissed the brunette softly as she moaned out her orgasm loudly, pulling her lover as close to her body as she possibly could.

Vette lapped up every bit of Helena's juices before crawling back up to her lovers, as usual crawling up in between them, and the two humans wasted no time in wrapping one of her lekku around their shoulders. "You were amazing as always, my love." Helena said softly.

Vette smiled at her. "Well, the proposal surely had something to do with that. I just wanted to pleasure you to the best of my abilities."

"You two certainly did that, my loves. I can't remember the last time I came so hard." Helena said softly.

The two girls smiled and Vette pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "I think the last time I heard you moan so hard was when we made love with the three of us for the first time."

"I remember that night so well. I never felt more complete before that, and only more since that night." Helena said softly.

The two girls smiled at her, and Vette moaned ever so softly as the two humans cuddled up to her. "I can feel you're both tired, shall we get some sleep. We have plenty of time to continue this tomorrow." Vette said with a loving smile.

They nodded and placed a soft kiss on her cheek as the three lovers fell asleep entangled with each other.


End file.
